Wizards of Hogwarts
by snheetah
Summary: The Russos are accepted into Hogwarts. A test to see who gets to keep their powers. Mason vists Alex but she likes Harry now while Draco likes her. Mason has been ordered to be put to death but Alex gets kidnappd by a Death Eater and Harry goes after her.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Harry Potter. (If you guys haven't seen part II of the Deathly Hallows, go and watch it NOW!)**

* * *

><p>In New York down on Waverly Place, there lived a wizarding family. A former wizard named Jerry Russo and his beautiful wife Theresa Russo. The two had three kids. Two boys and one girl. The oldest was Justin Russo, and middle aged was Alex Russo, and the youngest was Max Russo. There was an extar addition in the family. Alex's best friend, Harper Finkle had been living with them for more than a year since her parents had gone off to show biz. Alex loved having her friend stay with them. That way, they can be with one other 247.

The three siblings were competeing with one another of who would have the ability to keep their powers in their lives. Alex wanted to keep her powers but so did Justin and Max. Alex lacked the ability to study and pass her exams. Her brother Justin excelled in just about everything. If he got a B on something, he would be upset about it. Max was average in his studies.

Alex was sure that she was going to keep hre powers. She was sometimes a positive person for the things that concerned her. She wasn't self-centered or anything but if she saw things that she needed she had to get them. Believing that she was going to keep her powers, she was going to have to work extra hard to keep up with Justin. She was going to try after the summer holidays.

There were three more weeks of summer left. Alex was giong to spend them to the best of her ability. Her and Harper made plans to hang out at the mall. Later, Alex was goingto hang out with her boyfriend Mason.

Alex and Mason had been together for almost three months. She loved him the same way he love dher. There was a catc though. Mason was a werewolf and his characteristcs changed. Alex was sure that he still loved her which he did. She believed that they were going to be together foreever.

Alex scoffed at the thought when people said that love never lasts. Her and Mason loved each other and she was pretty sire that their life was going to last in the after life also. However, Alex should listen to the wiser and see what the true meaning of love is and if it lasts.


	2. The News

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Harry Potter. wikia used for some help.**

* * *

><p>Alex and Harper walked inside the sub station, her parents' restaurant, laughing anf holding a bunch of bags in their hands that they got from their shopping spree.<p>

"This was so much fun," Alex said as she put the bags doen on the floor, "and yet my arms are about to fall off."

"Mine too," Harper agreed as she put Alex's bags on the floor. She took her hands and began to message them. "Maybe you shouldn't have bought the whole store," she said as referred to the twenty bags that she carried.

"Its not my fault that the mall has such cute clothes on sale that are fifty percent off, and my grandma sent me her inheretance money. Better spend it on buying clothes, we need them one day." She knelt down and searched inside the bags to look at her items. She saw a black box inside her bag. She took it in her hand and looked at it. It was a medium sized box with a black cloth wrapped around it. Alex took off the cloth and opened the box. In the box, there was a necklace that she had bought at a flea market today. It was four dollars.

The necklace was gold and lovely. It had a flat circle with intricate patterns and two rings that went aroun it. Alex put the necklace on her neck. She had no idea that that specific necklace can effect time.

"It looks cute on you," Harper commented and smiled at her. It was a good thing that they were friends. They always gave compliments to one another to what they wore. Harper's comments were always nice towards Alex. Alex tried to make nice comments on the clothes that Harper's crazy but yet creative clothing. She just coulnd't find the right words to describe them, even though Alex didn't find them quite appealing.

As the girls were continuing to look through their bags, Jerry, Alex's father, walked out of the Wizard Lair and into the restaurant. He was carrying four envelopes in his hand.

"Dad!" Justin yelled as he ran downstairs with Max right behind him, "please tell Max to quit bothering me!"

"I was trying to watch television but he kept changing the channels," Max added in his defense.

"Guys," Jerry said as he interrupted his sons' tiff, "I just recieevd four envelopes from the Wizard mail."

"Four?" Justin, Alex, and Max said in unison as Jerry handed each envelope to them. He looked at the fourth one. It had the name 'Harper Finkle' written on it.

Jerry looked at the envelope that had a red stamp on it. "This is for Harper?" he said out loud that his children heard him.

Harper looked at Jerry in surprise. She was not a wizard so how could she have recieved something from the wizarding mail. She felt all eyes on her. She slowly took the latter from Jerry and openend it.

Alex went ahead and opened hers. It said:

_Dear Ms. Russo,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft andWizardry. _

_We were informed by your regular wizarding school, WizTech, that you have been a part of the wizarding world and that you already know how to use magic. This however is good but you must also learn how to control it. Being in Hogwarts you will also learn new magic. It is required that you have a new wand in your possession. This year at our school, it is a test between you and your brothers to see which one os mature enough to keep their wizarding powers. _

_We are pleased to welcome you to Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry in London_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

"Londom?" Alex whispered as she looked up from the letter. She was feeling sad but yet excited. The sad part was that she was going to be away from home and Mason, but the exciting part was Harper was going along with them.

"Awesome!" Justin cheered. "This is so cool. And guess who is going to keep his powers?" he was ecstatic to go to London and show the top teachers in that school of what he could do with his powers. Not to mention it had always been his desire to go to London and talk in an English accent.

"Someone that doesn't go by the name of Justin," Alex answered him and she recieved a glare from him.

"This is great!" Harper excalimed, "I got accepted in a wizard school and I'm not even a wizard. I'll be going with you guys!"

"This is going to be so much fun!" Alex said as she and her friend hugged. Soon Alex's excitement shattered. She was not going to see Mason for a whole year.


	3. The Date

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Harry Potter**

**Okay before I begin, I just want to say thank you to the reviews that I have gotten so far. **

**Okay I know that Harper does not have a magical ability but I will try and use some of her family history in the past generations or something in later chapters. **

**Thank you ****thewondermagicalme**** for poiting out that Hogwarts was in Scotland. I always thought it was in London, but hey, I just learned something so thank you for pointing that out and for looking at my typos. :)**

* * *

><p>The afternoon came and Mason arrived to the sub station. He walked up to the entrance of the restaurant and opened the door. He was ready to have his marvelous date at the park with Alex, his favorite place. When he entered, he found Harper sitting down on a chair holding a book in her hand.<p>

Harper looked up and saw him. "Hey Mason," she greeted him with a smile.

"Hello Harper," Mason greeeted her back in his thick British accent, "do you by any chance know where Alex is?"

Harper closed her book and put it on the table. "I'll go and get her." She climbed up the stairs and entered the living room. She saw Alex lying on the couch with a blue blanket wrapped around her shoulders. "Alex," Harper slowly said as she slowly approached her.

"Please go away," Alex whimpered as she sniffled.

Harper stood there. Alex had never said such a thing to her before. She ignored Alex's command and walked up to her. Alex had been crying for there were red smudges around her eyes and her eyes were red. "Alex are you okay?"

Alex shut her eyes and shook her head. She laid her head against the pillow that was resting beside the couch.

"What's wrong?" Harper asked.

"This hog with warts thing," Alex said.

"Hogwarts," Harper corrected her.

"I won't be able to see Mason, mom, and dad for a year," Alex explained.

"Do you want to go or not?" Harper sympathetically asked Alex. She did feel bad for her but Harper wanted to go to Hogwarts. She wanted to get the feel of how it was like to be in wizard school and she also wanted to learn to use magic too.

"I do," Alex said as she threw the blanket off of her shoulders and got up into a sitting position, "I just don't know how I'm going to break it to Mason."

"Alex," Harper began as she sat next to her teary friend, "it's always best if you tell him the truth. Sure he will be sad and all but I'm sure that he will understand."

Alex dabbed a tissue on her eyes and nodded, "okay," she took a deep breath and headed to the bathroom. She threw some cold water on her face and looked at her refelction. She hated crying but it was something everyone had to do once in a while. She got out of the bathroom and joined Mason downstairs. Harper followed.

Mson looked as he saw his girlfriend walking down the steps. He smiled and walked up to her. "Hello love," he said as he kissed her on the cheek. Alex tried to smile but she was still feeling blue. "Ready?" he asked as he extended his arm to her.

Alex took it and the two of them walked out of the sub station.

* * *

><p>At the park, Mason had done most of the talking. He bad been telling Alex about his summer in England and how he had changed into a werewolf when he was starring into a play. Alex tried to participate but her mind still travaled to the Hogwarts letter.<p>

"Alex?" Mason said her name, "are you alright? You haven't said a word."

Alex turned her eyes and looked at Mason. She had to tell him about it. Mason was a really sensative guy but she gonna have to break the ice. "Mason," she began, "in life, people need to leave and move on."

Mason's face changed from a concerned guy to a cute puppy look. "You're breaking up with me?"

"No," Alex quickly said, "I would never break up with you. It just that I will going away for a while."

"How long are we talking about?" Mason asked her as curiosity filled his mind.

"A year," Alex said.

"Where?"

Alex let out a frustraed sigh. "I will be going to this magic school called Hogwarts," she explained, "in London."

"Hogwatrs is not in London Alex," Mason giggled, "its in Scotland."

"Does it matter?" Alex asked, "wait a minute, how do you know?"

"Well my mum told me that her great-great-great grandfather went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he explained.

"Really?" she asked as everything began to brighten up.

Mason nodded. "He was a good guy but he didn't get along really well with another student. Tragic."

"Why what happened?"

"He was put to death because he accidentanly killed a student that was bullying him," Mason finished.

Alex looked at her boyfriend in shock. "Was he in his full werewolf form?"

Mason shrugged, "I guess. If a human is not fully transformed into a werewolf one attack on you and you die."

"Jeesh," Alex said as she looked far from the park, "has your mum and dad gone to Hogwarts before?"

"They know who our family and its generation is and they won't allow werewolves in that school anymore," Mason said, "unless the students lie about their true identity and go into hiding when the full moon comes."

"That would be too complicated," Alex coomented, "but it would be so cool if you came with us."

"I will try to come and visit you," Mason said.

"You will?" Alex asked.

"A werewolf has to be true to his word. My mum told me that there's a forest off the school grounds called the Forbidden Forest. I will come and visit you there."

"Okay," Alex agreed. Maybe going to Hogwarts wasn't going to be so bad after all. Mason was going to come and visit her whenever he had the chance and they will see each other. "How will I know when we're meeting?"

"I'll figure out a way," Mason said.

* * *

><p>After their date, Mason escorted Alex back home. Now Alex was much more relaxed. She had told Mason about her departure and he was cool with it. He was also going to visit her so that excited her more. Not to mention her best friend would be going with them too. Everything was falling into place, or so she thought.<p>

Once she walked in the restaurant, she headed upstairs and saw her mother Theresa packing up her things. "Mom?"

Theresa turned her head and looked at her daughter. "Hey Alex," she greeted her with a smile.

"Why are you packing my things?" she asked. She knew that it was a stupid question but school didn't start in a couple of weeks.

"We leave tomorrow for London and—"

"Wait tomorrow?" Alex exclaimed. Time went by quick, 'but there's three more weeks of summer left." How did her parents get the tickets for London so quickly? Unless, they had known for a while now that Alex, Max, and Justin were going to Hogwarts. Alex didn't want to ask or think about it.

"I know Alex," Theresa said as she zipped up Alex's last suitcase, "but we need to get to London as soon as possible. You guys need to get adjusted there. The times are different from New York to London, you need your school books. There's much to be done."

Alex ran out of her room. She ignored her mother's call. She ran out of the restaurant and looked to her left and right. To her right, Mason was standing there.

"Didn't want to leave without saying goodbye?" Mason smiled at her.

Alex ran into his arms. "Oh Mason, we're leaving tomorrow!" she buried her face into his chest.

"Like I said," Mason said as he held her by the shoulders and looked at her porceline face, "I'll come and visit you. I will send you a letter to tell you whrn and where to meet me alright?"

Alex nodded as Mason wiped a tear from her cheek. The two suddenly shared a pssionate kiss. Alex didn't want to let go and neither did Mason. She felt something wet at the side of her face. She opened her eyes and saw that a tear escaped from Mason's eye. At least they had each other. The two broke free and shared one more kiss. It felt like their first kiss...and their last.


	4. The Flight to London

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>The next day, the Russo family got up early. They loaded their suitcases in the van and drove to the airport. Jerry and Theresa were going along to London with their kids to say good-bye to them. Both parents were sad that Alex, Justin, Max, and Harper going. At least the house was going to be quiet and they would be together.<p>

They ran their baggage through security and when they were finished, they handed in their tickets to th worker. They walked down the aisle and into the plane. They took their seats and waited for the airplane to life off.

Harper was sitting next to the window. She reached into her bag and took out a book to read. It was still a surprise to her that she was accepted to a wizarding school. It was stated in the letter that she had been living with a wizarding family for more than a year and also her academic performace in school was very good. She didn't know how such wizards got the news so quick but at least she was glad that she was accpeted to the school. In addition, she knew that neither of her parents were wizards. Unless they were keeping something from her. Nevertheless, her parents didn't know that she was going to a wizard school so the. Then again, they never called her to ask how she was doing. They were too busy with their show biz performances that they probably forgot about her. On the bright side, she was living with her best friend's family.

Alex put on her headphones and cranked up the volume. She loved to listen to music. She barely heard Harper's voice, telling her to stop singing so loudly. She kept listening onto her music, trapped in her own world while waiting for the eight hour ride to end.

Harper tried to concentrate on the plot of her interesting book. She tried to ignore Alex's loud singing.

Max and Justin on the other hand, were staying quiet. Justin was trying to complete his last complicated crossword puzzle while Mex looked out the window, waiting for the plane to take off. "Justin!" he yelled as he startled him, "a UFO!"

"Where?" Justin excitedly yelled as he reached over to look outside the window. He squinted and tried to find the undentified flying object. He loved learning about extraterrestrial creatures, the language they spoke, and how they survived. That's why he was in the Alien Language League at school. "Where?" he disappointingly asked as he looked at the sky.

"Gotcha," Max teased. A disappointed Justin muttered something under his breath and turned his attention back to his crossword puzzle.

Theresa and Jerry were trying to enjoy some quiet time. How could they when Alex was singing along with Justin and Max bickering. Theresa sighed as she shook her head. There was no point to deal with them right now. In three seconds, they were going to start all over again.

Jerry turned his head and looked at her. "We're going to miss their fights for a whole year," he said.

"Mmm," Theresa nodded in agreement. At least they were going to have a little bit of quietness at the house. She wasn't the type of mother that wanted her kids immediately out of the house, but Alex, Justin, and Mex always made a loud noise in the house that both parents had to deal with. No to mention Theresa's favorite vase being broken constantly. Nevertheless they were going to miss their kids and Harper.

"Ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seat-belts and prepare for take-off," a stewardess said on the speakers in an English accent. Everyone on the plane put on their seat-belts and waited for the plane to take off.

Suddenly the airplane began to speed through the runway. It accelerated its speed and took off to the skies. Alex got the weird feeling in her stomach when the airplane took off. She hated that feeling. At least she was prepared for the worst, and eight hour ride on the plane. At least she had her music to pass the time with. Eight hours of non-stop music playing in her ears.

"Done!" Justin yelled as he shut his crossword book.

Max looked at the thick crossword puzzle book "Man that was quick."

"And I have another one," Justin said as he took out another thick book from his bag and slammed it on the table, "word search!" he opened it to the first page and began.

"Say I help you," Max offered.

Justin looked up from the book and then at Max. "Good idea Max. We can finish quickly so I can start my other one."

"Five bucks for each word I find," Max added.

Again, Justin looked from his book to Max. "No!" was his final answer.

"Oh I just found the word cat," Max said as he pointed to the word.

"Cat is not spelled with a k," Justin told him, "and I'm still not paying you any money."

Theresa laid her head back on the head rest of her seat and closed her eyes. Jerry kept making grunting and whining nosies that were driving her up the wall. She opened her eyes from annoyance, "Jerry stop making that noise."

"Theresa I'm hungry," he whined.

"Well call the stewardess or something," Theresa said as she tried to take a restful nap.

Harper turned the last page in her book and finished reading it. She let out a sigh as she closed the book and put it back in her bag.

"You finished?" Alex asked as she took off her headphones.

"Yes," Harper breathed.

"What was it about?" Alex asked.

"I wouldn't know becasue I wasn't concentrating," Harper answered her.

"Why?"

Harper almmost threw her hands in the air. She shook her head and reached in front of the backseat of the seat in front of her and grabbed a magazine. She opened it up and began to read it.

"Come on!" Jerry yelled as Theresa jumped in her seat, "give us some food!"

"Jerry," Theresa warned him.

Suddenly, a red head and a burnette walked up to their seats and looked at Jerry. "What can I get you?" she asked in a thick English accent. The red headed woman that was pushing the cart came up behind the burnette.

"Finally," Jerry said as he ordered his snack.

The eight hour ride was the longest for the Russo family. At least Alex, Justin, and Harper had occupied themselves while Theresa, Jerry, and Max took a nap.

Suddenly, the plane began to descend down from the sky. It was nighttime in London right now. The Russo family had left at eight in the morning in New York and with the four hour difference it was two in the afternoon over there while in London it was eight at night in London.


	5. The Dursleys

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Harry Potter**

**I messed up the time of London and New York so its not actually eight at night but its nine. Thanks themagicalme. :)**

* * *

><p>The Russo family and the rest of the passangers got up from their seats. Everyone filed out of the airplane and retrieved their luggage. Once that was through, the Russos got out of the airport and stepped into London.<p>

"Wow," Harper commented as she looked at the wonderful place. It was very nice, pretty, and clean.

"Now the only question is," Jerry began, "where do we go?" Since it was their first time in London, they were clueless on where to go.

"What should we do now?" Theresa asked no one in particular. She set down her luggage on the ground and sat on it. The whole plane ride had been really exhausting for her. She hadn't slept very well with Jerry snoring next to her and Max mumbling in his sleep behind her.

"I don't know," Jerry slowly responded as he looked around.

"Mom, where are we going to sleep?" Max yawned as he did a little stretch. He had gotten a lot of sleep on the plane but yet, he was still exhausted. His eyes were slowly getting droopy.

"That's what we're trying to solve Max," Jerry responded.

Suddenly a car pulled up in front of them. There was a man that was driving the car, a woman sitting on the passanger's seat, and a boy who was the same age as Alex. He looked kind of big for a fifteen year-old. The man had a mustache on his face and was really fat with pudgy legs. His wife had a cold look. She had curly hair with red lips. She had a pointy chin and nose with a giraffe-like neck. Their son was quite husky. His hair were slicked back and he was wearing a tux of some kind. Nevertheless, he looked like the type of boy you didn't want to be acquianted with.

"Are you lost dears?" the woman asked as she gave them a smile. To Theresa, the smile seemed fake.

"Yes," Jerry said as he approached the car, "can you tell us where the nearest hotel is?"

"Oh its quite simple really," the husband replied as he started giving the Russos about thirty directions. Jerry and Theresa stared at him like he had a lump growing to the side of his face.

"Vernon," his wife said, "how about we drive them to the hotel after you take me and Duddy-kins home?"

"Duddy-kins?" Alex almost laughed as she and Harper looked at one another, trying not to laugh.

"It's Dudley," the boy rudely snapped at the two girls. He hated being calledd that by his mother. It made him feel like a child all over again.

_Jeeze _Alex thought _snappy much?_

"Great idea Petunia," Vernon said as he turned his attention back to the Russos. "We'll drive you to a hotel."

"Thank you," Jerry said.

"Pip, pip cherrio," Justin said. The Durselys turned around and looked at him. Justin shut his mouth and looked on the ground, "thought I could try it out."

"Wait there's cherrios here?" Max asked him.

Justin rolled his eyes and shook his head. He watched as Vernon took their luggages and loaded them inside his van. The Russos jumped inside the van and waited for Vernon in the car.

Alex was feeling a little weird being squeezed between Dudley and Harper. Not that she felt weird next to Harper but she felt like Dudley kept staring at her. She turned her head and looked and Dudley was looking at her. He gave her smile and she gave a fake smile back to him.

The back of the van closed and Vernon jumped in the driver's seat and took his wife and son home.

* * *

><p>The car ride to the Dursley residence was about twenty minutes. Alex didn't really like the place. It felt like a very boring, yet cold place to stay at. Petunia said her good-byes and best wishes to the Russo family and she and Dudley got out of the car.<p>

At the same time, a boy about Alex's age come out of the house that Petunia and Dudley were approaching. He was wearning glasses, had jet black hair, and a scar in the shape of a thunderbolt that could be seen with the wind blowing against his face. He was carrying a luggage with him but he stopped when Petunia and Dudley approached him.

Vernon let out a frustrated sigh as he watched the scene.

"Who is he?" Max asked as he looked at the boy.

"My nephew," Vernon answered, "he is quite troublesome."

Alex turned her head and looked out the window. He didn't look like the type of person that would cause trouble. _Yeah right_ she thought. "What's his name?" she heard her mother ask Vernon.

"Harry Potter," Vernon answered her. He thought that the Russos were muggles so it was okay to tell them who his nephew was. Justin was about to jump in and say something but he saw Jerry giving him a look. "He is living with us now. HIs parents died. Tragic."

"How did his parents die?" Harper asked.

Vernon didn't say anything. He knew the truth of how Harry's parents died. "Car crash," he lied.

"Oh the poor thing," Theresa commented as she looked out the window and to Harry.

Alex could hear Petunia screaming at Harry. Harry was not even saying anything in his defense. Then Petunia's screams got hysterical at him. _Sheesh_ Alex thought _drama queen much?_

Vernon took a deep breath and started to shift in his seat. "Excuse me for a moment," he said as he got out of the car and appraoched his wife and son. The Russos looked on to see what would happen next. Vernon approached his enraged wife and his nephew. The Russos saw as Vernon's fat arms were being thrown up in the air as he snapped at his nephew.

Harry said something to him. Vernon lashed out and grabbed Harry by the hair.

Theresa could see what was going on. She put her hand on the handle of the door and opened it. She quickly got out of the car.

"Theresa!" Jerry yelled as he tried to grab her but she was too quick. Alex, Justin, Max, and Harper looked on with curiosity and excitement.

Theresa furiosly walked around the car and approached the Dursleys. Vernon turned around as he looked at her. His hand was still on Harry's head. "Let go of him!" she said as she grabbed Vernon's sausage-like arm. He immediately released Harry's hair.

Harry put his hands on his assulted head. Theresa looked at him and pulled him closer to her. Using her gentle tender hands, she soothed Harry's head. "Sweetie are you okay?" she asked him. She could feel Harry nodding against her. Theresa turned her attention back to Harry's cruel guardians. "This is not how you treat a child," she sternly said as she shook her finger at them.

"A child should not escape from home," Petunia scoffed.

"I think he had a good reason why," Theresa snapped back at the woman. "Come on sweetie, you can come with us."

"Your family has nowhere to go," Vernon reminded her.

"We'll manage without your help," Theresa said as she was going to approach the car. She motioned for her family to get out and they did.

"See I don't understand why I tried to help you and your family," Vernon spoke out loud for them to hear. "You lousy Americans!"

The Russos gasped when he said that. Justin dropped his luggage. They were shocked but yet offended. Since they were American, that didn't mean that they were lousy. Alex glared at Vernon from across the car. She moved to the side of the car so he could get a better look at him. She took her red wnad out of her boot. "From your chin to your toes, an elephant trunk grows."

The Dursleys did not see that spell as it hit Vernon. When the spell it Vernon his human nose changed to an elephant trunk. Petunia and Dudley saw as they began to scream which caused Vernon to go into hysetria. They quickly ran inside their house.

Alex couldn't stop giggling at her accomplishment. _That ought to show them. _She put her wand back inside her boot. Jerry turned around and looked at his daughter. He gave her the warning eye. She wasn't supposed to use magic on mortals. Alex just gave him an innocent smile and shrugged one shoulder. Jerry shook his head and turned his attention back to Harry.

"You're-you're-" Justin was stuttering, "Harry Potter!"

Harry gave him a confused look. Muggles rarely knew who he was. "I am," he answered.

"We learned about you in WizTech!" Justin said. "Its our magic school where we used to go to." He knew that Harry was a wizard because they had learned about him.

"We did?" Alex asked.

"Unlike some people," Justin said as he looked at his sister, "I pay attention in class. We were learning about the Greatest Witches and Wizards in Wizards History Class. Chapter thirteen, section two, page five thousand four hundred nintey-nine through page five thousand five hundred ten."

"Or your uncle just introduced us to you," Max said.

"Hold on," Harry jumped in, "you guys are wizards?"

"Yep," Alex answered, "except her." She pointed to Harper, "and my mom."

Harry turned around and looked at Theresa. "Oh I'm sorry," he apologized, "thank you for helping me."

Theresa smiled sweetly at him. "It was no trouble sweetie."

Harry gave her another smile. No one had acted so nicely towards him. Well except his two best friends.

"Hey, um Harry," Harper suddenly said as she took out her Hogwarts letter, "do you know where Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is at?"

"You guys got accepted into Hogwarts?" Harry asked, "that's so great because I go to Hogwarts too."

"No way!" Justin almost yelled.

"School doesn't start in a couple of days. I am heading to the Leaky Couldron to stay until school starts. Do you guys want to join me?" he offered.

"Oh thank you Harry, we would love to," Theresa smiled.

"Great," Harry said as he remembered something. "Now I'm just curious to know who cast that spell on my uncle."

Alex tried hard not to blush. This Harry Potter boy was cute. "Me," she said.

Harry turned his head and looked at her. "Thanks um-"

"Alex."

"Thanks Alex, but how did you do it? I have ever learned a spell like that before," he said out of sudden curiosity.

"Oh its easy," Alex said as she was about to take out her wand when Harry stopped her.

"Not here," he said as he stopped her just in time. "We are not allowed to use magic outside of school."

"Oh," Alex said as she put her wand back inside her boot. When she was done, she looked at Harry while he looked back at her. They looked at one another for about a second or two.

"So how do we get to the Leaky Couldron?" Harper asked as the awkwardness disappeared.

"We can wait for the Knight Bus to come," Harry explained.

"Then waiting we shall," Alex said as she sat down on her luggage.

"Do you guys have your school books yet?" Harry asked them.

"Oh we have to go and shop for magical school books now?" Alex spoke up, "where are we going to get them and how are we going to but them since we don't have any English money?"

"We get our books and money at Diagon Alley," Harry answered her. He was about to smile when she said 'English money.' A honk was heard and the Knight Bus appeared. "There's the Knight Bus," Harry said as he took his luggage in his hand.

"Man that's one big bus," Alex said as she looked at the purple big bus. They took their luggages and filed inside. The bus was pretty big on the inside also. Instead of seats, there were beds.

"Finally!" Max yelled as he flopped on a bed and shut his eyes. The Knight Bus suddenly took off.

Harper put her luggage down on the ground and sat down on a bed. Alex sat on the bed in front of her and faced her best friend. "Excited?" she asked Alex.

Alex nodded. She was and wasn't. School wasn't exactly her thing. Even a wizarding school where she understood that they had to do homework, essays, and exams. The bright spot to this was her best friend was going.

Harry walked up to the two girls. He sat down on the bed next to Alex. "So, you guys don't seem like you're going to start the first year. What year have you been entered in?"

Harper looked at her letter. "Fifth."

"Me too," Harry enthusiastically stated.

"Me three," Alex spoke up.

"I start seventh," Justin added.

"You'll be in the same year with my friend's brothers," Harry told him. "Fred and George. They are really nice."

Max turned around on his bed and got up. "Man this bed is uncomfortable," he said as he sat up in his seat.

"What year are you in?" Harry asked Max.

"The year of what?" Max asked.

"Of Hogwarts."

"Oh fourth," he answered.

"You're in the same year with my friend's sister."

"What's your friend's name?" Harper asked.

"Ron. Ron Weasley. He's a nice guy. I also have another friend. She's a muggle-born. Her name is Hermione Granger and she is the best in our year."

"What's a muggle-born?" Harper asked him.

"A muggle-born is a person that has parents that are non-magic," Harry explained as Harper shook her head.

"My parents are non-magic. That makes me a muggle-born then," Harper said as she looked at Alex.

"Do you know if anyone in your family generation had any magic powers?" Harry asked Harper.

"No," Harper shook her head.

"There's are different types of wizard families. Pure-bloods, half-bloods, and muggle-borns. My friend Ron is a pure-blood. That means that both of his parents are wizards."

"So," Alex spoke up, "what if you have a dad that used to be a wizard but not anymore, and a mom that's not a wizard at all?"

"That would either be a half-blood, like me, or a muggle-born."

"How about a former half-blood?" Alex asked. Harry chuckled at that. He found this girl really interesting. She was funny and not to metion very pretty.

"So," Harper spoke up, "I just want to say that I am so excited to go to Hogwarts. I know that its a school and all but what do you guys do?"

Harry began explaining to Harper about Hogwarts and its teachers. Harper listened with curiosity. Alex on the other hand was thinking about a feeling that she felt earlier when she saw Harry earlier. Could it be? No it couldn't!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I hope you guys liked the chapter. I don't know what WizTech teaches so I just put something random about Wizard History. <strong>


	6. The Leaky Couldron

**I don't own Harry Potter or Wizards of Waverly Place. Harrypotter. wikia used.**

* * *

><p>The Knight Bus made a sharp stop as it sent Alex, Justin, Max, Harper, and Harry slamming into the window.<p>

"The Leaky Couldron," their bus conductor, Stan Shunpike, announced. The Russos, Harper, and Harry collected their belongings and climbed off of the bus. Alex looked at the building that was known as the "Leaky Couldron."

Max opened the door of the Leaky Couldron. They entered inside and they saw that it looked more like a pub rather than a place to sleep. "This is a bar," Max spoke up as he looked around. He saw a man wave his arm at the table and the chairs were stacked on the table.

"Yeah but when you go upstairs there's an inn," Harry said as he motioned for the family to follow him. Once they were upstairs, there was a number of doors that led inside a room. "I have been here two years ago and the room is not that good, but better than nothing right?"

"Yeah," Max spoke up.

"Thank you so much for taking us with you," Theresa smiled at Harry.

"Oh its no trouble at all Mrs. Russo," Harry said as he pulled his luggage with him. He motioned for the housekeeping lady to help them find a room. The lady had frizzy hair and a tired look on her face. She pulled a bucket with water with her and an enchanted mop was following her. "Can you help us find an empty room?"

The lady looked at each of them. "Follow me," she said as she turned around and they followed her. "These seven rooms are free," she said as she pointed to the seven doors that were unoccupied.

"Thank you," Theresa thanked her as she left them there. Harry, Harper, and the Russo family opened the doors and walked inside their rooms.

Alex looked at her room. This was so not a hotel. There was an ordianry fireplace and a mirror on top of it. There was also a beat-up old table right by the door and a bed that was resting its back on the wall. There was no time to worry about that now, she was too tired to even judge the room. She threw her luggage on the grond and flopped on the bed. She didn't even bother to throw the covers on herself. The bed did it by itself.

* * *

><p>Morning came as the sun shined in Alex's face. She sheilded her eyes from the sun. She threw a pillow over her head to block out the sun's rays. Feeling herself falling back to sleep a loud bang was heard on the door. Alex jolted up in bed as if she had been electrified.<p>

"ALEX WAKE UP!" Max yelled and he ran away from the door. Alex heard him laughing. She was going to get him later, after the sleep wore off her face. She slowly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

Man was it small. Alex rolled her eyes and got ready for the day.

After Alex threw on a new set of clothes and combed her long pretty black hair she got out of the room. As she putting on her sweater she saw a ginger colored cat chasing a white rat down the hall. Her eyes followed them and then they fell on a pairs of sneakers. She looked up and saw Harry standing right in front of her. "Oh," Alex said as she blushed a little and did a tiny jump.

"Sorry for the scare," Harry apologized, "how are you?"

"Good, good," Alex answered as she tried to catch her breath. She tucked a stubborn starnd of hair behind her ear. "How about you?"

"Better," Harry said. "Would you like to meet my friends?" he asked her.

"Oh I would love to," Alex said as they walked down the hall. "Did you see that cat going after that rat? Hey that rhymed," she pointed out.

Harry chuckled. "Yes, those belong to my friends, Hermione and Ron."

"I can't wait to meet them," Alex answered. Truth was she was really excited to meet them. At least Harry didn't have a huge gang like her ex-boyfriend Dean. She had forgotten about that guy. Well, that's what happens when you meet another great guy like Mason. Was she going to forget about him too for a whole year?

Harry and Alex walked down the stairs. Alex looked around the pub and saw a lot of witches and wizards walking around, entering, leaving. Man this pub was busy in the mornings. She suddenly saw a brown bushy-haired girl scoopng up her cat in her arms and a red haired boy holding onto his pet rat.

"Harry," the red-haird boy enthusiatically called him over. The brown haired girl turned around and gave him a greeting smile.

"Those are my friends," Harry told Alex as they descended downstairs. "Ron and Hermione."

Alex smiled as she appraoched Harry's friends. She liked them from the start. Ron looked like the type of a person you would love to hang out with and Hermione seemed like a nice girl that you would want to befriend. "Hey guys," Alex greeted them.

"Harry," Ron said to him, "who is she?"

"Oh," Harry said, "everybody, this is Alex Russo. She will be attending Hogwarts."

Hermione gave Alex a welcoming smile. "Really? That's great."

"I'm starting fifth year," Alex added.

"Blimey," Rom said, "we are starting fifth year too!"

"How are you stating fifth years since this is your first lettee to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked her.

"I used to go to a wizarding school also. Its called WizTech," Alex explained.

Ron and Hermione looked at one another and then at Alex. They had never heard of WizTech before. "Where is it?" Ron asked her.

"Only my brother knows," Alex said as she pointed to her brother, Justin who had striked up a conversation with one of he wizards. The man had red hair like Ron's. He was Ron's father, Arthur Weasley.

"So where are you from?" Hermione asked Alex as she clung onto her pet cat.

"Me and my brothers with my friend Harper come from New York," Alex explained. "In America."

"You have brothers?" Ron asked with wonder, "how many?"

"Two," Alex said as she held up two fingers in front of her.

"I have loads of them and just one sister," Ron told her. "Let's see, there's Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Percy, and Ginny."

"Wow," Alex said, "two is enough for me. Oh and their names are Justin and Max."

"Tell me about it," Ron said as he squeezed onto his new pet rat.

Harmione's cat struggled out of her arms and she let him go. Ron's rat slipped out of his hand and dropped on the floor on all fours. The cat ran towards it as the white rat ran away from it.

"Stay away from Scabbers you bloody beast!" Ron yelled at the cat as he chased after the two pets. He was not going to let that cat eat his new pet mouse.

"Wait you're aloud to bring pets to school?" Alex asked Hermione.

"Only owls, cats, or toads," Hermione answered her, "but as you can see, someone does not follow the rules." She turned her head and saw Ron chasing after Scabbers. A couple of witches and wizards looked on at the running pets and its owner.

"Alex where have you been?" Harper suddenly asked as she walked up to her friend. She looked at Hermione and Harry. "Oh hey guys," she gave them a friendly wave.

"Hi," Harry greeted her.

"Hello," Hermionr waved.

Harry looked from Hermione to Harper. "This is my friend that I was telling you about. Hermione this is Harper, Harper this is Hermione."

Hermione looked at Harper. "It so great to meet you."

"You too," Harper said with a lot of enthusiam, "Harry told me a lot about you and his friend Ron on the Kight Bus. You have got to tell me about Hogwarts. First time I have been accepted in a wizarding school and I'm not even a wizard."

Hermione looked at Harper. "Not a wizard. You're a muggle?"

Harper shrugged at her and she turned her attention abck to Harry. Harry looked at Harmione, "she could be a muggle-born but she doesn't know."

"Oh," Hermione said as she looked back at Harper, "well come on then there's so much to tell you." Then the two girls walked away from Harry and Alex as they absorbed inside their own conversation about Hogwarts.

Alex looked from the two girls and then to Harry. "You can tell me about Hogwarts," she said as she rocked back and forth on her heels. The two of them walked to a table and sat across from one another.

"The thing with Hogwarts is that you get sorted into a house that fits you or a house that coes by your own choice," Harry began.

"What are the houses?" Alex asked.

"There's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," Harry counted off.

Alex started to think of the house that Harry told her. Slytherin. That didn't sound like such a welcoming house to be in. To her, it sounded like a snake-house rather than a regular one. "What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor," Harry answered her, "and so is Hermione and Ron."

"Oh that's great," Alex smiled at him. She hoped to get into Gryffindor so she could be with her three new friends. Not to metion that she wanted to be with Harry. She didn't know why such a thing intruted her thoughts. _Wait a minute _she thought _what am I doing? What about Mason?_

A tired Ron suddenly walked up to the table where Harry and Alex were sitting. He was holding his pet rat in one hand. "Bloody hell," he breathed out an exhausted breath, "chasing that bloody cat."

"Is that a new rat Ron?" Harry asked as he looked at the white critter.

Ron nodded as he looked at it. "Got it during the summer. I still call him Scabbers though."

"What happened to the other one?" Alex asked out of sudden curiosity.

Ron looked around for a moment and debaed whether he should tell her or not. "He...ran away," he said as she got up from them to go and find Hermione.

Harry looked at Alex. "Not really ran away. He just transformed into a human and then ran away."

Alex looked at him. "That is cool."

"Not if you're a person that betrayed my parents," Harry said as he shook her head at her. He turned his head and looked at Ron that joined Hermione and Harper in their conversation.

_Betrayed his parents? _Alex thought. What does that have to do with them dying in a car crash? Was he like a stupid car mechanic or something? She tried to shake away the thought and think about something else. Was she betraying Mason?


	7. Diagon Alley

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><em>August 31<em>

_Dear Diary,_

_The days here have been going pretty quick. I am adjusted to the time changes and seem to be waking up failry well in the morning. One morning, I heard my parents debating with one another whether to leave us with Ron's parents or come with us. This school better be different from our regular ones. I keep having these strange feelings by the way. I don't want to go but yet I do and I love Mason while I am mdeveloping a linking for Harry. Speaking of which, me and Harry have been hanging out a lot together. I enjoy his company. Did I just write that? Well he is pretty cute. He also has nice friends that I like. Ron and Hermione are fun to hang around with. _

"Alex!" she heard her mother's voice from downstairs. Alex looked up at the closed door. She looked back at her diary as she wrote one last thing and quickly drew the last picture.

_At least I will be with him at his school and we will see each other quite often. _

She gathered her writing utnesils and slipped them back inside her bag. She closed herr diary and put it back inside her luggage along with her pencils. She closed her luggage and headed downstairs. As she climbed downsatirs she saw Arthur Weasley talking with Jerry and Theresa about their Muggle world in New York.

Arthur was pretty fond of Muggles. He found them fascinating at the things that they did and how they lived without the use of magic. Arthur was a very good-hearted person who treated Muggles the way they needed to be treated unlike some pure-blood wizards.

"Is it okay if we leave our kids with you?" Jerry asked him.

"Leave us?" Justin said as he looked at Jerry.

"Justin we have to go back home," Jerry told him. "Our business has to be up and running by tomorrow. We run a subway station," he said to Arthur.

"Is that your occupation?" Arthur asked.

"Yes," Jerry nodded, "me, my wife, and kids help out. So you don't mind that we leave them with you? We need to catch an airplane."

Arthur gave him a reassuring smile. "Ah. The wonderous flying metal that the great muggles created," he said. "Yes, we would love to look after them after school starts."

"Thank you so much," Theresa spoke up as she thanked Mr. Weasley. The Russo parents turned around as they gathered their children to say their good-byes.

"Well guys," Jerry said, "we're leaving you with the Weasleys."

"Awesome!" Max shouted. He had made an acquantince with Fred and George and seemed to be getting along with them pretty well.

"Don't forget to write to us," Theresa reminded them.

"I heard from Mr. Weasley that you can have owls. They transport the mail," Jerry explained.

"Then its settled," Justin said, "I'm getting an owl."

"Me too," Harper spoke up.

Theresa wiped her teary eyes as she looked at each of her children. "We'll see you guys in the summer." She hugged the four of them.

When she was finished, Jerrry spread out his arms as his kids, and Harper walked up to them. He hugged them. "We'll miss you guys," he said as they stepped out of his arms. Justin was trying his best not to cry. The same with Harper and Alex. Max on the other hand was really excited to be going to this magical school.

Suddenly, Molly Weasley walked up to the Russos. "Well," she said, "have a safe trip home."

"Thank you," Jerry thanked her. Him and Theresa waved to their kids one last time as they left the Leaky Couldron to go back home.

When the door shut, the Russos turned around and looked at Molly, who was smiling down at them. "You dears will be fine," she assured them as she felt a bit of sadness in the atmosphere. "When you enter Hogwarts, the days will fly by. Now, time to get your school books and robes." She held out a hand in front of her as the Russos walked before her.

They joined the Weasley family along with Harry and Hermione as they walked to the back of the pub. In front of them stood a wall. Arthur whipped out his wand and tapped the bricks in a clockwise direction. Suddenly, the bricks began to move within each other as they created an entrance to another part of town.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Arthur said as they walked inside the alley. There were a lot of witches and wizards walking about the streets, carrying various strange items that neither Alex, Justin, Max, or Harper had seen before.

"Ginny," Molly said as she turned to her daughter, "would you help Max get his school itmes?"

"Sure Mum," Ginny said as sh motioned for Max to follow her. Max turned his head and looked at Justin, giving him a smile and nod.

"Fred, George, help Justin."

"Right this way," the twins said in unison as Justin followed them.

Now it was just Hermione, Ron, Harry, Harper, and Alex. Harper was looking at her school list. "Galleons?" Harper said in confusion as she looked at the parchment. "Where are we going to get that kind of money?"

"Its at the Gringotts bank," Ron said, "I'll take you there." Him and Harper started walking away from Hermione, Harry, and Alex.

"Well I'll be going and getting my supplies," Hermione said. "We should meet back at the Leaky Couldron after." She waved good-bye to Harry and Alex and walked around Diagon Alley to get her supplies.

Harry looked at Alex. "I can help you get your materials," he said as the two of them walked together down Diagon Alley.

"Okay but how am I going to pay for all of this if I don't have any Galleons?" Alex said as she squiinted to the various costs of her school supplies.

"Not to worry," Harry spoke up, "we'll just go to Gringotts."

* * *

><p>While walking down the street, Alex saw a huge white building that said "Gringotts Bank." She saw Harper and Ron walking out of the bank. Harper had a look of shock on her face as she clung onto a two bags of money. "Alex," she finally said, "there are goblins in there." She pointed at shaky finger at the bank.<p>

Ron looked from Harper to Alex. "Has your friend ever seen goblins before?"

Alex only shook her head. "She's non-magic," she reminded him as she and Harry walked inside the bank. Once inside the bank, Alex saw various of goblins walking about the room.

"They're not really friendly," Harry whispered to Alex as they walked up to the back of the bank where a goblin was sitting wirting. "We would like to make a withdrawl," Harry spoke up.

The goblin looked up from his paper and looked at the two teenagers. "Do you have your key Mr. Potter?" he asked as he looked down at Harry. Harry took out a gold key from his pocket and showed it to him. A goblin came and took both Alex and Harry to his vault.

The two of them sat down on a cart and they were droven to Harry's vault. Alex had to clung herself to Harry's arm to not fall off from the cart, since it was accelerating pretty quickly. Once at the vault, Harry gave the key to the goblin and the put it inside the key hole. The door opened and Alex looked at the amount of money that was there.

The goblin walked inside and filled two bags with the money and gave them to Harry. Harry thanked him and took the money in his hand. They were transported out of the bank.

"Man you had so much money," Alex commented.

"They were my parents' money," Harry added, "they left them for me."

"That's nice of them," Alex said. She saw Harry handing her the bag of money that he was holding.

"Take it," he told her.

Alex shyly took the bag of money in her hand. "Are you sure? You might not have enough money to buy you own school supplies."

"I'll manage," Harry assured her.

Suddenly a happy yell was heard off into the distance. It was Justin who was holding up his new wand in the air as he ran down the street with Fred and George running after him. "I got a new wand!" he yelled as he showed it to Alex.

"And its a nice one mate," Fred said as he looked at the brown shiny wand.

"Ten and a half inches. Chestnut with phionex feathers," Justin said as he looked at his new wand.

"Try it out," George suggested, "the levitating spell. Wingardium Leviosa."

Justin pointed the wand at Alex's bag that was holding. "Wingardium Leviosa," he said as he elegantly waved his wand. The bag of money floated in the air. Alex grabbed it to not let it go higher in the air.

"Yes!" Fred and George said in unison as they patted Justin on the back and they left them.

Alex looked after them. "I should go and get my own wand now."

"Oveer there," Harry said as he pointed to a shop. "His name is Ollivander and he makes great wands. Only, the wand chooses it own master."

Alex and Harry entered the shop. They ducked just in time as a flying vase crashed behind them. "Oops," Max said as he held onto the wand in his hand, "sorry guys."

"Not that one either," the wand maker, Ollivander, stated as he walked back to the shop for the tenth time. He reached out and grabbed the box from the shelf. He walked back to Max and handed him the wand.

Max took the wand in his hand and gave it a small wave. Once he waved the wand around, he saw a candle floating in the air. "Awesome!" he exclaimed as he looked at his new wand. He turned around and walked out of the shop. He didn't even let Ollivander explain what type of wand he had.

Alex looked after her brother as the door slammed shut. She walked up to Mr. Ollivander.

"Ah, you must be Alex Russo," he said. "The sister of Max and Justin Russo." He turned and walked back to the shelves to pick out the right wand for Alex.

_Man they know you here pretty quickly _Alex thought.

He walked back, holding a green box in his hands. He opened the box and took out an elegant looking wand. It had a dark brown color. Alex took it in her hand. She gave it a wave. Once she waved it, a candle behind Ollivander suddenly flickered on and off. "That's an eleven inch hazelnut wand with unicorn hair."

Alex examined the wand. "Seems like my type of wand," she said. She was going to learn new magic and possibly have the chancto prank her brother. Paying the wand-maker she walked out of the shop with Harry as they got their school supplies.

After getting their supplies, Alex and Harry turned back to go to the Leaky Couldron. They had their Defense Aginast the Dark Arts books, Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Divination, etc.

"Man," Alex said as she rubbed her shoulder, "these books are so heavy."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "my shoulder is getting sore too." The two of them entered the Leaky Couldron and met up with the Weasleys who were waiting for them.

"There you are," Molly said as she walked up to Harry and Alex. "So, did you dears get everything? All of your books and robes?"

"Everything is all set," Harry spoke up as Molly smiled to the both of them. The three of them walked back to the table where the Weasleys' were sitting.

Alex looked at the things that her brothers had bought. Max had bought a brown fat toad with him while Justin had chose an brown looking wide-eyed owl. Harper had bought a black cat with her who was pawing Crookshanks' nose. The ginger cat flinched from the black cat. Alex looked out the windows as the sun was beginning to set.

"Now," Molly said, "up you go to bed. You start school tommorrow."

"We do?" Max asked as a thrilling emotion filled him.

"Yes!" Harper and Justin yelled as they high-fived each other.

"Someone is excited," Ginny added as she looked at the two of them yelling a bunch of positive comments about tomorrow.

Alex was excited too. _I would have the chance to see Harry-I mean Mason _she corrected herself.


	8. King's Cross

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>The next morning, the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Harper, and the Russos get ready for the big day. Alex slowly put on her dress robes. She tied the black tied around her neck and looked over at her filled luggage for the twelveth time. She was hoping to get sorted into Gryffindor to be with the new friends that she made over the last couple of days. She took the luggage off the bed and walked downstairs.<p>

"Hey Alex," Harper greeted her, "I can't wait to get to school. Hermione told me that we have to take a train to go there."

"Why should we take a train? We can easily drive there," Alex suggested.

"No silly," Harper said as she playfully hit Alex on the shoulder, "the school is not in London, its in Scotland. Anyway, Hermione told me that its like a castle. Oh gosh this is going to be great. Me and my best friend in a wizard school!"

Alex smiled when Harper said that. Without Harper, Alex knew for sure that school was going to be as boring as regular school. She looked up as Mrs. Weasley walked up to the two girls with a happy smile on her face.

"How are you dears?" she asked each girl as they gave her some positive feedback. "Are you two excited on your first day?"

"Totally," Harper said with a lot of enthusiasm, "I have been waiting for this moment to come and its finally here."

"That's good," Mrs. Weasley smiled at Harper. "Come this way," she said as she escorted the girls to her family.

"Check this out Justin," George said as he held a black object in his hand, "Licorice Snaps."

Justin took the candy in his hand. He held it out at the palm of his hand and looked closely to it. In a swift movement, the black candy jumped out of Justin's hand and bit him on the finger. "Ow!" Justin yelled as he quickly tore the evil candy away from his hand. "What was that for?"

"You got to eat it quickly mate," Fred answered as he put one in his mouth.

"I don't think I want to touch any of those candies again," Justin said as he looked at his assulted finger.

Once everyone was all set, the family headed to the King's Cross station to go to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>"Right this way," Molly said as she constantly looked back to see if everyone was following her. She led the group to the platform nine and ten.<p>

Alex clung onto her ticket as she looked around her. Won't people see them performing magic or something? She saw as Fred, George, and Percy ran straight at the wall and disappeared inside. Alex blinked a couple of times to see if she was imagining things.

"Did what just happened, happened?" Harper asked as she squinted at the wall. She heard Justin let out a surprised whistle when he saw the three boys swallowed up inside the wall.

"Ron," Molly motioned for him to go. Ron got between the platforms nine and ten and charged through. The wall swallowed him insde. He was followed by Harry, Ginny, and then Hermione.

"Yep, what just happened, happened," Alex answered Harper.

"Justin," Molly said as she turned to him. Justin lined himself and the cart. He squinted to see if he was standing in the middle of the two platforms and that his cart was lined up at the middle of cart. He adjusted his cart a few times to get the right position.

"Go already!" Alex yelled.

Justin ran and looked as he had entered platform nine and three-quarters. He looked at the black train that read "Hogwarts Express." Justin smiled, he was hours away of going inside a wonderful magical school and achieving his goal of being a full wizard. He looked as Alex, Max and Harper appeared through the wall.

"See?" Alex told Harper.

Harper slowly opened one eye and looked. "That was one of the most coolest things that I have done," she breathed, "I can't believe I just did that!"

"Come on lets go," Justin said as they pushed their carts towards the train. Their luggages were taken. Harper clung onto her black cat, while Max took hold of his toad, and Justin took the golden-cage containing his pet owl. The four of them entered the train.

"Guys over here," the heard the voice calling out to them once they entered the train. The four of them looked up as they saw Hermione poking out her head from a compartment and motioning for them to join her, Ron, and Harry.

Justin, Max, Alex, and Harper walked inside the compartment and sat down. Justin set his pet owl next to Harry's owl, Hedwig. Ron kept looking at Hermione's and Harper's cats if any one of themm decided to catch Scabbers. "Please keep those cats away from Scabbers," Ron told them.

Hermione rolled her eyes and his plea. "He is pretty devoted to his pet rat."

"I am not," Ron protested, "I don't want to lose another rat again. This one came out from my own money."

"Ron you didn't lose him," Harry suddenly spoke up, "he just ran away."

Max looked at Harry. "How did he run away?" he asked as everyone turned their attention onto him.

"He was a rat, turned into a human, turned into a rat again and ran away," Alex simply explained to him. Max nodded as he understood her explination.

"That's how he ran away?" he asked.

"That's what I just said," Alex pointed out. She watched as Hermione glanced at Harry and Ron and then at her. Alex just gave her a small shrug. Max was a smart kid but he wasn't the brightest candle and some things.

Not knowing what else to do, Harper took out one of her school books and began to skim through it.

"You are not going to like potions class at all," Ron spoke up as he looked at the Potions book that Harper was holding.

Harper slowly put down her book in her lap and looked at him. "Why? I think its great that you get to learn different things."

"Yeah but not that great when Professor Snape teaches it," Ron shook his head. "I barely passed his class last year even though I got Exceeding Expectations."

"For God's sake Ronald, stop scaring them," Hermione suddenly spoke up as she looked a Harper's frightened face.

Ron held up his hands in surrender. "I am just saying Hermione. He is such a vile teacher."

"He is?" Harper asked in a small voice. Maybe the teacher was not going to like her, like the teachers did at her school back home. She just had to get used to that then.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. "It's not that bad Harper. All you have to do is just do your work and try your best. That's what I do."

"Yeah and you pass every single thing," Ron added.

Harper nodded at Hermione's helpful hint. She was already feeling a bit afraid of this new teacher. What if he failed her if she did something wrong? She needed to concentrate in his class, try her best, and pass it. She held the Potions book up to her face and started to look at the different chapters.

Suddenly, an old woman that was pushing a cart full of sweets stopped at their compartment. "Anything off the trolley?" she asked the.

Max looked up as he examined the cart. "Ooh jellybeans!" he sprang out of his seat and the woman handed him the box of jellybeans as Max handed her some money. Max sat down back down on his seat and opened the box. "Want some?" he offered to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They poliitely refused his offer. They knew what those jellybeans tasted like.

Max shrugged as he offered one to Justin, Alex, and Harper and they took one from the box.

Justin put the green jellybean inside his mouth and began to chew. "EW!" Justin spit out his jellybean in a napkin that he always carried with him, "why did my jellybean taste like vomit?"

"I don't know but mine tastes like earwax," Max said as he identified the flavor in his mouth, "this is how earwax tastes like. Not that bad."

Harper and Alex looked at one another with a look of disgust and at the jellybean in their hands. Alex's was red while Harper's was a dark brown color. They put the jellybeans in their mouths at the same time and began to chew. Thankfully, they had good flavors. Alex's was cherry and Harper's was chocolate.

Harper's cat was clawing onto Crookshanks again. Ron's rat slipped out of his pocket and scurried to the floor. Crookshanks looked at the mouse and began to chase after it with along with Harper's cat. "Crookshanks!" Hermione yelled as her cat ran out of the compartment.

"Where's Scabbers?" Ron asked as he looked around for his rat, nowhere to be seen.

"I'll get your rat," Max said as he jumped off of his seat along with Harper and Alex following after him as they went to find the three pets.

* * *

><p>Crookshanks chased after Scabbers all the way to the back of the train with Harper's cat right behind them. A student opened the compartment door as the three pets jumped inside. Alex, Harper, and Max followed. They saw Crookshanks and Harper's cat sitting on the ground, their tails swishing back and forth. They saw Crookshanks' paw clawing something in the air.<p>

"Its that mudblood's cat," a cold male voice said.

"There's Scabbers," Max happily said as he ignored the voice and picked up the white mouse. He walked away as if it was just a normal day.

"Ha! And Weasle's rat's here," the boy said again.

Alex and Harper turned around as they looked at the direction of the voice. The owner of the voice was a blond boy that was standing up with a four people gathered behind him. He was holding out his wand at Crookshanks.

"Who wants me to turn the mudblood's ugly cat into a pig?" he asked his friends behind him as they nodded in agreement.

"No!" Harper yelled as she picked up Crookshanks from the ground and held him close to her for protection.

Alex looked at Harper's black cat that was walking around the the floor. She walked up to it and picked it up. Once she did, she looked at the blond boy. Striking features he had but he didn't have a good attitude towards other people.

"Protecting the mudblood's cat are we?" the boy asked Harper in an arrogant tone of voice.

No one spoke to her best friend like that. "You know," Alex said as he turned his head and looked at her. She saw him lowering his wand, "I would have died laughing if Ron's rat climbed inside your pants and made you dance," she shot back in defense of her friends.

Harper mashed her lips together. She tried not to laugh out loud. Alex was a pretty funny character.

However, the blond boy was amaused by Alex's wish. He put his wand back inside his robes and looked at her. "Draco. Draco Malofy," he introduced himself as he held out his hand to her.

Alex looked at his hand and then at his face. "Couldn't care less," she said as she walked away from him, being followed by Harper.

Draco would have been offended by her way of talk but he was still amused. He smiled while nodding his head when he saw the pretty burnette walk out of the door.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much Harper," Hermione thanked her as she retrieved back her cat.<p>

Ron glared at the ginger cat as he clung tightly onto his rat. "Scabbers did they do anything to you?"

"They were just playing," Alex assured him.

"Playing?" Ron had a look of shock on his face. "You mean licking him for taste."

Hermione shook her head. She had told Ron before that Crookshank did what he did because it was in. His. Nature. Ron refused to keep that in mind so she couldn't say anything else.

"Good thing I got a toad," Max said, "cats don't eat them." He looked at his hands and saw that they were empty. He looked around the compartment and his toad was nowhere in sight, "and I just lost him."

"Again," Justin added as Max gave him a look. "I should have gotten an owl Maxie. They always return back to you."

"Well its not my fault that my toad keeps jumping all over the place and your owl is so obedient," Max answered in his defense.


	9. A Wonderful Carriage Ride

**I don't own Harry Potter or Wizards of Waverly Place**

* * *

><p>After hours of sitting and chatting with their new friends on the train, the train suddenly came to a stop. "Well, we're finally here," Hermione spoke up as they got up from their seats, took their luggages, and walked out of their compartment. Everyone began to file out of the trains.<p>

Each student walked down the path and entered a forest. There was a set of carriges for the students to sit on. Alex, Justin, Harper, Max, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked inside the forest and came in contact with a carriage that was waiting for them.

"Who's going to pull it?" Max asked as he looked at the unattended carriage.

"Thestrals," a high-pitched female voice answered. She slowly lowered a book, _The Quibbler_ that she was reading upside down, and looked at them.

Max was caught off guard. When the blond wide-eyed girl answered, he almost did a little jump in the air. He qucikly whipped around and came face-to-face with the blond girl who was eyeing him with those big blue eyes. "Thestrals?" he asked trying to pronounce the word.

"Mm-hmm," the girl nodded.

"In that case," Max said as he spread out his arms, "awesome!" he exclaimed even thought he had no idea what a Thestral was.

The gang jumped inside the carriage with the blond haired girl. She looked at the seven of them in a dream-like expression, not saying one word. She was familiar with Harry, Ron, and Harmione since she had them at school. She was not familiar with the other three but they seemed interesting to her.

"Everyone this is Loo—Luna Lovegood," Hermione introduced the blond girl to them. She was about to asy "Loony Lovegood" as most people called her in school.

"Let me ask you a queation," Max said as he rested his elbows on his legs. Luna pateintly waited for his question, "do you believe in aliens?"

Luna's blue eyes pierced his brown eyes. "I have heard some muggles mentioning them," she answered him.

"But do _you _believe in them?" Max asked.

"Yes," Luna answered.

"YES!" Justin yelled as she shot his fist in the air, "two out of one! Beat that!"

"Dang it," Max mumbled as he laid back in his seat. He was keeping track of people that believed in aliens and the ones that didn;t. So far, two people believed while he didn't. He had to go around and ask more people.

Alex and Harper shook their heads at them. "You are nuts Justin," she finally said. "I don't believe in aliens."

"A-ha!" Max yelled as he sprang out of his seat and pointed at Justin who was sitting next to Ron. When Max leaped out of his seat, Ron flinched. "Two out of two!"

"I don't believe in them either," Harper said.

"Three out of two!" Max kept track.

"But—but—but Harper, you're in the Alien Language League," Justin reminded her.

Harper could feel herself blushing like crazy as her face turned a slight pinkish color. She felt herself smiling, "that's because Zeke is in the club."

"I don't believe in them either," Hermione spoke up, "there is clearly no evidence whether they exist or not."

"Four out of two! Let's go!" Max yelled as he shot his hands up in the air.

"'No evidence?'" Justin echoed, clearly a little offended, "what were those flying objects that people saw in the past? What about the undentified sounds that were heard?"

Alex was getting slightly annoyed. Justin was yelling like crazy along with Hermione. "Oh my God!" she yelled, "please tell both of your smart brains to shut up because my brain is getting a brain ache."

"Aliens exist," Justin said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"No," Hermione said as she did the same. She didn't want to show herself as a know-it-all but when it came to knowledge, cleverness, and books, she just couldn't control herself.

"What are aliens?" Ron suddenly asked them. Clearly, pure-bloods had never heard of such creatures before.

"They are green glow-in-the-dark creatures with black almond shaped eyes and mouth and speak in a high-pitched gibberish voice," Alex quickly explined. She didn't know and didn't care how they looked like. She just wanted this whole discussion to come to an end.

"No they don't," Justin said.

Alex took out her red wand and pointed at Justin. "Zippus-yer trappus," she said as the spell hit Justin's mouth. Once the spell hit him, Justin made only small muffling sounds. The muffling soon turned into an angry one as he tried to yell at Alex.

"What did you do?" Harry asked her as he looked from her to Justin.

"Oh don't worry," Alex said, "I'm going to unshut his mouth when we're near Hogwarts," she put her wand back inside her robes and looked at the angry Justin.

Suddenly, the cart began to pull them into the forest and ride its wy towards Hogwrts. "Wait a minute," Max said as he looked at nothing in front of him, "I don't see a Thestral."

"Thestrals can be only seen by people that have seen death," Luna explained.

"You have seen death before?" Harper asked her as she nodded.

"My mum died when I was nine. She liked to expirament when one of her spells went wrong."

"At least you knew your mum," Harry added.

Alex remembered what his mean uncle said to them back in London. "Oh I heard your uncle say that they died in a car crash," Alex spoke up, "I am so sorry Harry."

Harry looked at her. He mentally rolled his eyes at his uncle's stupid answer. He had fallen for that once when he was little. He found out the real death of his parents when he was eleven. "They didn;t die in a car crash. He was lying to you."

Alex looked at him when he told her the truth. Why would someone lie about another person's death. It wasn't good.

"They were killed," Harry continued, "by the darkest wizard of all time."

"I don't think they know who he is," Ron told him.

Justin quickly held out his arm in front of him. His mouth in a smile but hanging wide open as he looked at each on every one of them. "We learned about 'Dark Wizards of London' at WizTech," he said as he put his knowledge at work, "'Dark Wizards History,' chapter fourteen, section five, page six thousand five hundred forty-nine."

"How do you remeber all of this?" Alex asked him.

Justin looked at her with an obvious look. "I said it once and I'll say it again, I pay attention in school. One thing that I know is that if you succeed in school, you succeed in life." He turned his attention back to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "let me guess he goes by the title of You-Know-Who."

The three of them and Luna nodded. "He killed your parents?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Harry answered her.

"How?" Max spoke.

"The killing curse," Hermione answered him, "it is one of the Unforgivable Curses in the book."

"What are the others?" Harper asked out of sudden curiosity. She didn't like violence or things that involved death. Since she was in a wizard school, she thought that it might be good to know.

"The Imperio Curse, Cruciatus Curse, and the Killing Curse," Hermione answered for her before anyone else could.

"Oh," Harper said as she began to wonder about those three curses. All of them sounded horrible to even think and perform them. Out of curiosity she asked, "what do those spells do?"

Hermione was about to answer until Ron jumped in. "The Imperio Curse makes the victim do every command their attacker tells them, the Cruciatus Curse tortures the victim, and the Killing Curse...well its obvious enough."

Harper nodded as she understood those three Unforgivable Curses. She hoped that she never came into contact with neither one of those.

"So what are you going to do?" Max asked Harry, "about this You-Know-Who guy."

"I'm going to fight him," Harry said, "whenever I get the chance to see him again."

_Again? _Alex thought. This guy must be so dangerous that he would be pretty hard to kill. Harry must have came into contact with him before and tried to get rid of him but couldn't. He was such a brave boy. Alex looked at him.

A twig snapped behind her. Alex turned her head and looked in the depth of the dark forest. She squinted as she saw a dark figure walking through the darkness of the forest. She turned her back to the forest and tried to think about something else. She wanted to get this You-Know-Who person out of her mind, the Unforgivable Curses out of her head, and the creepy silhoutted figure.

She did not have the slighest clue that the dark figure was after her.


	10. The Sorting Hat

**I don't own Harry Potter or Wizards of Waverly Place**

* * *

><p>The carriage ride suddenly came to a stop. Justin, Max, Harper, and Alex stared at the castle with a wide-open mouth and wide eyes. This school was bigger than WizTech! Harper was amazed at the castle. It was fit for a royal family. She stepped out of the carriage along with the others and her excitment began to grow more and more.<p>

A bunch of younger students stepped out some boats and looked at the castle in amazemet. She saw a huge man stepping out of the boats and directing the students to where to go. He gave Harry, Hermione, and Ron a smile and gave them a welcoming wave.

"That's Hagrid," Ron intorduced that tall man to the Russos and Harper, "he's the ground keeper of Hogwarts."

"He is huge!" Justin commented as Hagrid walked inside the castle.

"Come, you have to see the inside," Hermione said as they walked inside the castle. The Russos and Harper were amazed at such a sight. The inside was old-fashioned but it was pretty big and cozy to be inside it. The eight of them climbed up some stairs where they came face to face with a bunch of first year students.

"We'll see you guys later," Harry waved at them.

"Why?" Max asked.

"You have to be sorted into your houses. Happens with all the first year students and also the newcomers," Ron explained to them. "Hope you guys all get into Gryffindor."

"I hope I will," Alex spoke up.

"Me too," Max and Justin and Harper said in unison. They all wanted to stay with their new friends.

"Us too," Hermione added with a smile. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna said their good-byes to the Russos and Harper and walked up the stairs, took a turn and entered the Great Hall.

Suddenly, a old woman who was wearing black and green robes and a witch's hat walked up to them. "Welcom to Hogwarts," she said to them with a warm smile. "Now before we begain the Sorting Ceremony I have to go through a few rules with you. The houses in Hogwarts are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

"Gryffindor," the Russos and Harper said within one another.

"When the rules are followed, points will be awarded. Any rule-breaking and you will lose points," the lady added. She took a scroll out of her robes and looked at the new students. "We are ready for you now," she said as she began to walk down the hall with the new students following her.

"I feel like a giant," Justin mumbled as he looked down at the short first years. Some of them had the chance of being bullied by the big kids. That's how school worked.

A large golden door opened that led inside the Great Hall. At the back part of the hall, there was a long table with each teacher sitting there. A man with white long hair and beard stood up from his throne-like chair and the chattering halted. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" he beamed down at the new students. "Before wee begin our excellent feast, Professor McGonagall will call each and everyone of you up to the stool to get sorted into your houses. You may proceed professor." He sat back down in his chair.

Professor McGonagall unrolled the scroll and looked at the first name. "Harper Finkle," she called out.

Harper thought she almost died. She didn't want to go first up there. She felt Alex giving her a small push. She clutched the book that was in her hands and walked up to the stool. She was shaking all over the place. She sat down on the stool and the brown hat was placed on top of her head.

"Hmm," the hat said which surprised Harper. "This is interesting. Oh very good." The hat was reading Harper's thoughts and mind to place her into the right house. "I know...GRYFFINDOR!"

Harper got up from the stool and happily ran to the Gryffindor table. Hermione gave her a smile and clapped for her while Harry and Ron patted her on the back. _Phew. Good thing I got that over with _Harper thought as she tried to catch her breath.

"Justin Russo," McGonagall called out.

Justin walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed onto his head.

"Ha! Another Russo. Hard-worker, rule follower...easy! HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat bellowed.

Justin got up and walked over to the clapping table. He took a seat across a blond haired girl with blue eyes. "Hello," she greeted him through her ruby lips.

"Hi," Justin greeted her back.

The girl gave him a welcoming smile and turned her attention back to the Sorting Hat.

"Max Russo," McGonagall called.

"Finally," Max said out loud as he fearlessly walked up to the stool. He didn't care which house he was sorted in, unless it sounded pleasant.

"A-ha!" the hat yelled, "I know just what to do with you! RAVENCLAW!"

Max craned his head as he looked at the table that was clapping for him. He had the Luna girl in his house. _Awesome! _he thought as he got up and walked to the table.

Alex looked at each table. So her brothers were in different houses. She hoped to get herself into Gryffindor to be with Harper and Harry. _Harry? _Alex thought over. Why was she thinking so much about this boy?

"Alex Russo."

Alex looked up at the teacher. Then at the hat and the stool. She walked up and sat down. She felt the hat touching her head.

"Mm-hmm," the hat agreed, "cunning, sly...SLYTHERIN!"

_Oh no _Alex thought. She was not in the same house with Harper! She looked at the Gryffindor table and saw neither Ron, Hermione, or Harper clapping for her. Nor was Harry. The four of them had a look of surprise on their faces. Alex felt like she was glued to her seat and could not move.

"Ms. Russo," she heard McGonagall say as she leaped off of her seat. She looked at the table and slowly walked there.

Everyone looked so cold. She sat down between two people and looked at Harper across the table. Harper looked at her with a sad expression. Harper had also wanted Alex to be in the same house with her. Nevertheless, they could still hang out after school together. Alex also saw Harry turning around and looking at her. She gave him a shrug with one shoulder.

Harry nodded at her. He didn't understand why Alex was sorted into Slytherin. She didn't seem like the type of person that could cause trouble. Then again, he didn't really know he character. He had hoped that she would be sorted into his house. Since she was in Slytherin, that was okay with him. He didn't think of her as a bad person.

Ron was a bit iffy on the subject of being nice to Alex.

Hermione was in agreement with Harry. She was going to treat Alex the same way she had treated her on the train.

Suddenly, the headmaster, Dumbledore, got up from his seat. "Just a couple of announcements before we begin. The dark forest is strictly out of bounds to all students."

_That's the place where I'm supposed to meet Mason _Alex thought. Well she was going to have to find a way to go there without anybody knowing.

"Students are to return to their dormetries no later than eight," Dumbledore said.

_Strict school _Alex thought.

"And the use of magic on any student will recieve a punishment," Dumbledore added on a cheerful note. "Let the feast begin."

Alex was caught off guard. She thought that people were going to bring the food to their tables, but this was different and rather interesting. She wasn't starving but the food made her have an appetite. She poured a generous amount of food onto her plate and nibbled on it. She looked at the girl across from her who had filled her plate with a lot of food and was pigging out.

"Would you please not be such a pig!" a girl snapped at her. The girl lookedd up and gave her look. A look that said you-mind-your-own-business-or-I'll-give-you-a-black-eye. She shook her head and went back to her eating.

Alex saw Harper eating happily with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Alex felt sad that she was a couple of feet away from them. Harper seemed to be having a better time than she was. She just hoped that them being in different houses wasn't going to strain their frienship. She looked down at the table and...oh no! "Shoot," Alex whispered to herself. She saw the blond boy that she met on the train talking to his friends. She saw the girl laughing at something he said.

"Oh shoot me right now," the girl across from Alex said as she heard Pansy laughing.

Alex looked at her. "Is she that bad?"

"What do you get when you cross a parrot with a parakeet? You end up with annoying," the girl told her.

Alex smiled when she said that. "I'm Alex by the way."

"I am Peggy," the girl said as she finished chewing on her food, "but as you can see, people call me Piggy."

"Well that's not nice," Alex said, "kust because you a lot doesn't make you a pig."

"Yeah tell her about it," Peggy said as she pointed to the girl who had called her a 'pig.'

Suddenly Alex heard Pansy laughing really, really hard. Curiosity filled Alex. What was she even laughing about? "Some people are a gem, some people are a rat, to learn who's who give me the ear of a bat," she whispered as one of her ears transformed into an ear of a bat.

"And she saved that mud-blood cat," she heard Draco tell Pansy. "Did you see that headband she was wearing? She looked like a troll."

"Well she does have big ears," Pansy laughed.

Alex glared at them. That was so mean. No one, and she meant no one messed with her friend. "Pound, pound you're a clown," she whispered as the spell hit both Draco and Pansy.

When the spell hit them, they were suddenly turned into clowns. Peggy watched as her drink erupted from her mouth and hit the girl next to her. Both Draco and Pansy screamed as they looked and pointed at one another.

Harry looked at laughed while he spat out some water at the same time, Harper put her hand on her mouth to not show herself laughing, while Ron and Hermione were laughing as hard as ever until their faces turned pink. Max and Justin stood up from their seats to see what was so funny. They couldn't see a thing.

"Mr. Filch," Dumbledore suddenlly called out in front of him, "please would you and Madam Pomfrey escort Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Parkinson to the hospital wing?"

A plump-woman and an old man that had a cat following him took Draco and Pansy with them. Alex hoped that she was not seen by any teacher, although she felt the headmaster's eyes on her.


	11. The Slytherin Common Room

**I don't own Harry Potter or Wizards of Waverly Place**

* * *

><p>At the end of their feast, each house was led by their prefect out of the Great Hall and to their houses. The Slytherin house had to take a couple of stairs to go down to the dungeons where the Slytherin house was. Alex ws amazed at the sight and the magic that was used throughout the school. The stairs cases changed, there were moving picutres that welcomed the students to Hogwarts and ghosts going about the castle. They didn't have these kinds of things at WizTech.<p>

Alex thought of how Harper was doing. Was she surprised to see ghosts flying about the castle or yelling "See you in P.E?" and running away. Alex smiled when she thought of that. She loved Harper and her sense of humor. Anyway, that question was the least of her worries. She was worried about if the headmaster had caught her when she cast that spell on Draco and Pansy. The spell didn't kill them. It just turrned them into clowns. Oh well, if she was caught, she was going to think up a little white lie to get out of it. She thought about blaming someone that she disliked but she didn't know who she hated yet. If Gigi was in this school, which Thank God she wasn't, Alex would have no trouble but to blame it on her.

The Slytherin students entered the common room. Alex looked around and the black and dark green color surrounding their room. Without the furniture and colors, the common room would have looked like a dungeon. She wondered how the other common rooms looked like. Probably much more welcoming than this one.

As the Slytherin students were talking about their summer holidays with one another, the door of the common room suddenly flew open and an angry Draco and Pansy stormed inside. Alex rolled her eyes at the sight of those two. She knew what was coming.

"Who did it?" Draco shouted at them, his hands on his hips as he owned the whole world. No said anything. Not even Crabbe, Goyle, or Blaise who were trying their best not to laugh out loud. However, Draco noticed this and he glared at them.

"You think that this is funny do you?" Draco asked, "lets see how you'll like it to be humiliated in front of the whole school."

_Mission accomplished _Alex thought as she mentally smiled to herself. It might have not taught him a lesson yet but Alex liked to get revenge.

The three boys stopped simpering. They didn't want to feel the wrath of an angry Malfoy. "I won't ask again," Draco said, "who did that spell? Whoever doesn't answer me, my father will hear about this!"

_Aww_ Alex sarcastically thought _big little boy going to complain to his daddy. Oh God! Act like your own age._

Pansy looked around the room. She saw that someone was missing. "I think it was Piggy Peggy," she scoffed at the name. In her past years at school, Pansy had always had problems with this girl named Peggy. It was mostly from jealousy. The thing that she was jealous about Peggy was that she was like Hermione Granger. She excelled in all of her classes.

Draco made a face. "Nah," he shook his head, "after all of these years she had never cast a spell on us," he said as he began to think of a student that could have put the spell on them for revenge. He knew that neither Harry, Ron, nor Hermione hit him with that spell. He could easily see them and he didn't even see them raising their wands at them. Although, it wouldn't be such a bad idea to get them into trouble. Then again, Dumbledore would step in and save the day.

"What about that blond Hufflepuff girl?" Blaise suddenly spoke up.

Draco and Pansy looked at him and then at each other. "Alexandra Piquette?" Pansy asked.

"Of course she's the one that would have done it," Draco spat, "she has always hated us! She always threatened that she was going to get us back for what we had done to her in the past. Filthy little mud-blood. Worse than that mud-blood Granger."

Alex glared at him. She didn't know what a mud-blood was or meant but the way it sounded when Draco said it, it didn't sound like a good thing. She wanted to perform another spell on him and give him an elephant nose as she had done to Harry's uncle a few days weeks ago.

"I bet it was," Pansy agreed. "Alexandra Pick-at-her-nose," she laughed at her own hurtful joke.

Alex couldn't believe it. Someone else and innocent was taking the blame for her action. She was also struck in a room full of people that made fun of her friends. Well she was _not _going to turn out to be like them. She wondered back at the blond Hufflepuff girl that they were talking about. _Was it that girl that Justin sat with and suddenly struck up a conversation with? _Alex thought. She was really pretty and her nose seemed fine to Alex.

"Let's grow her two front ugly teeth to go with her nose," Crabbe laughed. Then Draco, Pansy, Goyle, and Blaise nodded in agreement.

What had Alex done!


	12. Catfight

**I don't own Harry Potter or Wizards of Waverly Place. HarryPotter wikia used.**

* * *

><p>The next day, everyone woke up to start their new day at school. Justin happily put on his school robes. He took a bundle of books with him and stored them inside his school bag. He flung the bag on his shoulder and got out of his dormintory. He was happy that he was going to his classes and his school, he was happy that he slep well, but the most thing he was happy about was that he had talked to a pretty girl last night. Him and Alexandra had struck up a conversation with one another and he enjoyed it. He had found out that she was obviously from London but that she was a muggle-born and lived with only her mother since her father had left them to go with another woman. She was in the same year with him also. Justin was glad about that.<p>

Justin walked into the Hufflepuff common room. The common room was very well decorated. Justin found that the color yellow added a nice touch, also to be the color of happiness and friendship, which was happening with him right now. Once he had met with the Weasley Twins, Fred and George, he had found them very interesting. The two of them had told Justin about their Joke Shop and their new creations which Justin found both creative and amazing. He was sad that he wasn't in the same house with them but at least he wasn't in Slytherin where none of the houses got along with them.

"Hello Justin," he was greeted by Alexandra Piquette.

Justin turned his head and smiled at her. "Hello to you too."

"So," Alexandra said as she got up from her seat and excitedly walked up to him, holding a book on her chest. "Are you ready to head over to Herbology after breakfast?"

"Of course," Justin said matter-of-factly, "I would love to learn about interesting plant species. They never taught this at our wizard school."

"Me too," Alexandra said, "I love learning about plants. I had an 'O' last year. That means 'Outstanding,'" she clarified once Justin gave her a confused look.

"Great I'm hoping to shoot for an 'O' too," he smiled.

Alexandra gave him a smile and the two of them walked out of the common room. Along the corridors to go to the Great Hall, Alexandra was describing to Justin about her six years at Hogwarts. For the most part, people always bullied her. Mostly Slytherins who found her as a shy and awkward girl with a big nose. At least she had some friends from her own house. Justin gave his sympathy for her. No one deserved to be bullied.

Suddenly, Alexandra squinted into the distance. "Hey isn't that your sister?" she asked him as she look at Alex walked up to them.

Alex, wearing her robe and new tie which was green with white stripes, quickly walked over to Justin and Alexandra. Alexandra braced herself for an insult to be blasted to her.

"Hey Alex," Justin greeted his sister, "this is Alexandra."

Alex looked at her. "Cool, I'm Alex," she quickly said, "look, watch out for them. You kow who I'm talking about," she added as she saw Alexandra giving her a blank expression.

She looked as Alex walked away from them and entered the Great Hall. Alexandra was confused. A Slytherin would never come up to her and talk. They would only bully her as much as they could. Whatever Alex had warned her about, Alexandra had to be alert. If only she knew who was out to get her.

* * *

><p>Alex took small steps as she entered the Great Hall. She looked at the different tables. She saw Max striking up a conversation with Luna. She smiled when she saw Ron and Hermione sitting together. Maybe she should go and join them. "Hey guys!" she greeted them as she sat down across from them.<p>

A couple of gasps from the students was heard once Alex sat down. Alex looked back and forth and behind her thinking, _what did I do wrong?_ She looked at Ron and Hermione for some explination.

Hermione slowly put down her Daily Prophet newspaper and looked at Alex. "I am truly sorry for saying this but Slytherins don't sit with Gryffindors," she whispered.

_What? _Alex thought. Why couldn't she sit with her new friends? That wasn't a crime! She looked over at the Slytherin table who were looking at her with disapproval. She turned around and looked at both Ron and Hermione. Both of them had sympathetic looks on their faces. Hermione wanted Alex to sit down with them but they had to have breakfast with their own houses.

"I am really sorry," Hermione apologized as if she had done anything.

"It's not your fault," Alex shook her head as she took her bag with her and got up from the table. She turned around and bumped into somebody. She was about to fall on the floor when she felt two strong hands holding her arms. She didn't see who was holding her for she was looking at the floor.

"Bloody hell," she heard Ron's voice. It wasn't just a surprised voice. It was a voice mixed with surprise and hatred.

Alex looked up and saw who was holding her. It wasn't Harry which she wished it was. It was none another than Draco Malfoy. Alex regained her balance and pulled away from him. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

Draco would have snapped at her, but instead he smiled. "It's alright," he said, "I'm glad you bumped into me."

Alex saw Pansy's jaw drop when he said that. She looked at Alex as she passed by. Alex looked back and Ron and Hermione who only stared back at her. "Seems like Parkinson has got competition," Ron said in almost a singy-song voice.

"I don't even like him," Alex said. _I like Harry—I mean MASON! Why is Harry always on my mind? _Hating it, she had no other choice but to walk back to the Slytherin table. She said next to the Slytherin twins, Hestia and Flora Carrow. Both of the twins tunred their heads in unison and looked at her. "Hi," Alex greeted them.

The twins turned their heads back to the Daily Prophet. Alex rolled her eyes. She was never going to be socialized with these people. She looked up as a girl with pale skin, blck hair, and black eyes sat across from her. She looked familiar. "Hi," Alex tried again.

The girl looked up at Alex. "Hey," she enthusiastically said, "how's it going?"

"Fine," Alex lied. Nothing was going fone today. Apart from having no one to talk to or sitting down with her friends, Alex thought that her whole years was going to be blue.

"Ready for...dun, dun, dun potions?" the girl dramatically asked her.

"To tell you the truth," Alex began, "I'm not ready for anything today," she said as she rested her chin in one hand. "Are you Peggy?"

"Mm-hmm," the girl nodded, "that's e. You're Alex right?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded as she smiled to her. Maybe Peggy could be her friend. She wasn't that bad.

"Hello Piggy," a haughty female voice said as it appraoched the table.

Alex saw Peggy taking a deep breath and rolling her eyes at none other than Pansy Parkinson. She was surrounded by Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. "Well," Peggy said as she got up from the table and looked at Pansy, "our year just keeps getting better doesn't it?"

"Uh-oh," Ron said as she looked at Pansy and Peggy from across the table, "hope something happens this time." Hermione looked up at the two Slytherin girls. She just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'll say," Pansy answered, "but you always look the same. A pig!"

"Says the pug-faced one!" Peggy shot back. Alex put a hand on her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud. The was kind of funny...and accurate. Pansy did have a face of a pug.

"Ohh," she heard the boys behind Pansy yelled in unison as the insult was thrown at their friend.

Pansy glared at Peggy who was showing no sign of emotion on her face. She suddenly crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm waiting for you insult if you have any," Peggy said.

In a swift motion, Pansy slapped Peggy across the face. Peggy gasped, for she was caught off guard, Alex jumped in her seat, Ron and Hermione started at the girl in bewilderment, and Blaise's, Crabbe's, and Goyle's mouths hit the floor while Draco looked on indifferently.

A red mark showed up on Peggy's cheek. She looked both embarassed and upset. Alex could see that she was about to cry. "That was not necessary," she growled at Pansy as she picked up her school bag and walked awy from them.

Pansy gave a quick nod when Peggy left. Then she sat down on Peggy's seat with her friends. She looked at Alex, "never talk to Peggy. She's very mean."

_Says the girl that slapped her! _Alex angirly thought.

Suddenly she looked up as Harry walked to his table. "Well if it isn't the famous Scarhead himself," Draco arronganty stated as he glared at Harry.

Harry ignored him and sat down to be with his friends.

"Blimey Harry," Ron said, "you missed a good fight."

Harry looked from Ron to Hermione who put down her Daily Prophet once more. She had a smile on her face. "Pansy and Peggy were at it again," she informed him, "Pansy slapped Peggy and she left."

"Only Peggy had a look of murdure on her face you know," Ron added.

Harry turned around and looked at the Slytherin table. Peggy was nowhere to be seen but Pansy was sitting next to Alex along with Draco who gave a smirk at Harry. Alex suddenly caught sight of him and gave him a small wave. Harry returned the wave back with a small smile. He felt some heat rising in his cheeks when he saw that porcelin doll face of hers.

"Blimey Harry are you okay?" Ron asked as he notied the shade of red on his face.

"Hmm?" he said as he looked up, "nothing." He saw Hermione trying to hide a smile. Harry couldn't tell whether she knew or not.


	13. Potions

**I don't own Harry Potter or Wizards of Waverly Place**

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Alex's first class of the day was potions with the Gryffindors. She hoped that she would at least be able to sit with Harper like she usually did at school back home in some of their classes.<p>

"Alex," she heard her name being called as she whipped her head and around and looked. Harper was running to catch up with her. Alex smiled at her. Even though they were in different houses, they were still best friends and nothing could break that bond between them.

"Where were you during breakfast? I missed you!" Alex told her.

"This school is so big," Harper said as she tried to catch her breath, "that I got lost and tried to find my way back."

Alex nodded when she said that. It was big and pretty old-fashioned also. WizTech wasn't anything at all like Hogwarts. Alex thought that she liked this school better than WizTech since there was no Dr. Evilini.

"So are you ready for our first class?" Harper asked, "Ron told me that the potions teacher is head of the Slytherin house."

"Great," Alex sarcastically said. _Just great _she thought. A teaxher that was going to hate her and load her with a lot of homework and detentions.

"Ron also mentioned that he is supposed to be mean," Harper added, "that's what he said."

"Awesome," Alex dully stated. She had been around mean teachers before in her old school and WizTech. Might as well get used to it by now. The teachers always told her to change her attitude. She as not thinking to have an attitude change. She was always going to remain as the same old Alex.

As the two friedns were climbing downstairs, Alex's eyes caught onto something and both her and Harper stopped in their tracks. "Alex," Draco smoothly said as he walked up to her, "why are you hanging out with a filthy mud-blood Gryffindor?"

"As if that's any of your business and FYI, Harper is not a mud-blood," Alex crulely responded as she pushed past Draco, bumping into his arm. Harper looked at him and followed Alex into the potions classroom.

"Fiesty one that girl is," Draco commented as his eye narrowed down to Alex.

"She's friends with that Gryffindor," Crabbe said as he pointed to the table where Alex was sitting with Harper.

"We'll fix that won't we boys?" Draco said, "after all, Professor Snape has interesting potions in his store."

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other. They had absolutely no idea what Draco was talking about, instead they went along with it. Whatever plan Draco was hatching up, it was be accomplished.

* * *

><p>The classroom was suddenly filled with chatty students as they waited for the professor to enter. Alex decided that she was going to sit next to Harper no matter what. She ignored the stares from some Gryffindors and the Slytherins, especially he stare that Draco was giving her. It was creeping her out a bit. She looked in front of her as Harry and Ron were absorbed in their conversation. It had to do with a game called Quidditch that Alex could not comprehend.<p>

"Whoa," Harper said as she looked at her potions book. She was looking at a recipe for making a Love Potion.

"Harper, you've been reading that book for the millionth time," Alex complained, "its just a potions book, that's all."

"With interesting facts and stuff, that I have never heard before, on how to make Love Potions," Harper said as she looked through the ingredients. There were a lot of them that she had never in her life heard of before.

Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head. Not a bad potion to use it on a certain person that she liked. She suddenly shook her head. This was too frustrating for her! She had left New York for twenty-nine days and she was rapidly developing feelings for a certain boy in the room that was sitting right in front of her.

The classroom door whipped open as a male professor marched into the classroon. He had a stern expression on his pale face, a large nose, black neck-length hair, and black eyes. Not to mention he was also wearing a black robe.

"That must be Professor Snape," Harper whispered to Alex, "Hermione and Ron weren't kidding. He looks so tough."

Alex nodded in agreement. _Has he, ever in his life, smiled before?_ she asked herself as she looked at him. She knew that this man was going to fail. _Might as well fail me now! _she mentally yelled.

As Professor Snape was teaching his lesson, something hit Harper at the back of her head. She turned around and looked at the ground and saw a crumpled piece of paper. She looked up from the ground and saw Pansy Parkinson stiffling a laught while Draco didn't bother to hide his smile. Harper didn't want to deal with such people. She turned around and again and tried to concentrate on the lesson. Another paper ball hit her, then another, another, and another. "Cut it out!" Harper yelled as she finally faced the two Slytherins.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at Harper and then at Draco and Pansy. Alex also turned around and looked at them. When Harper yelled, Snape immediately stopped talking and turned around to see who distrupted his lesson. His eyes narrowed down to Harper who slowly turned around and looked at the teacher. Her face was turning red from embarrasment.

"Is my lesson boring you to death Ms. Finkle?" he asked her in his smooth, monotonous, but yet silky voice.

"N-no," Harper softly said as she slowly shook her head at the teacher. She felt that everyone's eyes were on her. She hated that feeling. It made her feel like she was the center of attention. "But they—"

"Perhaps you should control your mouth beofre you speak," Snape said, "ten points from Gryffindor."

Harper's jaw dropped. She just cost her house ten points! That was too much! She could feel each and every Gryffindor glaring at her right now. _Gryffindor lost ten points because of me! _she mentally wailed. She was emabarrased and felt like she was about to cry. She looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were paying attention to the professor.

Hermione suddenly turned herhead and looked at the worried Harper. She gave her a smile and mouthed 'its okay' to her. Everybody made mistakes. It wasn't even Harper's fault, it was Malfoy's and Parkinson's. Being head of the Slytherin house, Snape didn't think that it was necessary to take away points from his loyal pupils.

Slowly, Alex turned around and looked at Pansy and Draco. Pansy gave her an arrogant smirk while Draco put his hand at the side of his face to hide from Pansy. He winked at her and gave her a smile! Creeped out, Alex turned around and looked to the front of the room. Why was he hitting on her? Alex knew this from the smile that he gave her on the train and the way he said his name and offered his hand to her. Alex didn't even like him. She liked Harry—I mean _Mason_.

* * *

><p>After class, the students collected their materials and left the classroom. Harper shyly met with Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were trying to assure her that everything was going to be alright. So what if they lost ten points? They would be able to earn them back again.<p>

Pansy took hold of her books and began to head out of the classroom. She stopped and turned around. "Draco come on," she motioned for him to follow her.

"Go on. I'll catch up with you," he told her. Pansy turned around and left the classroom. _Finally _he thought as he got up from his seat and strutted about the empty classroom. Snape would know that something was missin but he would probably blame the wrong person for it. Draco walked to the back of the classroom and opened up a cupboard. Inside the cupboard, there were different types of potions. Not all were harmless. Some of them were quite dangerous and life-threatning.

Draco smiled as he found the potions he was looking for. The liquid was trapped inside a pink flask that was in a shape of a heart and a purple cap that was screwed on top, also in the shape of a heart. He quickly took the potion and hid it inside her robes. He closed the cupboard, walked to the classroom, took his books, and walked out of the classroom before anyone walked insid.

One small drop of this potion in her morning pumpkin juice, and she would find his irresistable.


	14. Justin

**I don't own Harry Potter or Wizards of Waverly Place**

* * *

><p>Justin and the other students from Hufflepuff filed out of the greenhouse. Justin was amazed at the types of plants that were gathered around the greenhouse and the ones that he learned today. He just couldn't keep his interest under control about the Mandrake plants. When he pulled it out of the pot and the plant began to screech, he thought that he almost died from it. Good thing that was over with but it was definently a great experience.<p>

"What did you think of our first class?" Alexandra asked him.

"Pretty painful," Justin answered. He had massaged his temples constantly to relieve his heachache. He also mae a couple of grunting noises to make sure that he hadn't gone deaf from all the screaming, "but from all of them, I'm glad that my hearing is intact."

"Yes those plants are rather annoying," she nodded in agreement as she put one hand on her ear. She had really sensative ears. She could still hear the Mandrake's screaming vibrating in her ears.

"I learned this really cool spell in a book," Justin said as he took out his wand that he got from Ollivander's. "Orchideous," he said as a bouqet of flowers popped up from the tip of his wand.

Alexandra smiled at the spell. She found it pretty interesting. Suddenly, Justin took the bouqet of flowers and gave it to her. She shyly took them in one hand and petted the soft flower petals as if she was petting a kitten. "Thank you," she smiled while blushing. Justin smiled back at her.

As the two of them were walking back inside the castle, they failed to notice that a couple of Slytherins, their wands at the ready were hunting them down. Alexandra forgot what Alex had been telling her. She had been thinking about Alex's warnng but she let it pass. She was still clueless at who was out to get her. She hadn't done anything to anybody!

Alex walked down the corridor. She looked at the corner of the wall and saw both Pansy and Draco pointing their wands at Alexandra abd Justin. Alex quickly walked up to them. "What are you doing?"

Pansy and Draco whipped around and shushed her. "We're trying to get the dumb blond mud-blood to turn around," Pansy explained to her in a harsh whisper. She turned her attention back to Alexandra and Justin.

"But you're not supposed to hex anyone. That's what Mr. Dumledore said," Alex reminded her. It was a wonder how she still remembered Dumbledore's announcements.

Pansy turned around and gave her a look while Draco scoffed at her sentence. "Since when are you a rule follower?" she asked Alex as if she had known her for years. "Slytherins break the rules."

"Well not this one," Alex said as she walked up in front of Pansy. Pansy was a bit taller than Alex. "Now lwoer your wand."

Pansy began to giggle at Alex. "Who are you, my mother?" she asked as she continued her giggling.

Alex crossed her arms over her chest and waited to see if Pansy was going to do anything to her. Just because she was in Slytherin, that didn;t mean that she was going to be a bully to the rest of the houses. She had friends in Gryffindor that the Slytherins despised, she had friends in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff also, even though she didn;t consider her brothers and the blond girl her friends.

"She turned around!" Draco yelled as he and Pansy pointed their wands at Alexandra. "Densaugeo!" the yelled as the spells flew out of their wands.

"Justin!" Alex yelled across the hall at the same time.

Justin quickly looked at jumped right in front of Alexandra to block out the spells. Once the two spells hit him, Justin was thrown backwards and he landed on the floor with a violent thud.

Ignoring Pansy and Draco, who were laughing their heads off, Alex ran to her brother. Alexandra beat her to it. She knelt down next to him. She took Justin's head in her hand and looked at him. Slowly, he was growing two front teeth in his mouth. Alex tried not to laugh out loud. He looked like a rabbit with those teeth. "Will he be okay?" she finally6 asked as she saw no sign of movement in Justin.

"He was hit pretty hard," Alexandra said, "those spells were meant for me, not him."

"I wanred you," Alex told her.

"I know but I had no idea who was out to get me," she responded as she looked at the now empty corner of the wall. She shook her head and looked down at Justin. "His teeth are getting big!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks I can see that," Alex responded,

"We must take him to the hospital wing," Alexandra said. Working together, the two girls both took hold of Justin's arms and flung them over their shoulders. They dragged him to the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the hospital, Madam Pomfrey immediately put Justin to the bed. He had suddenly woken up from his knock out at the halls. Madam Pomfrey poured a glass of liquid for Justin to drink. This liquid had the ability to undo any spells. That meant that Justin's teeth would go back to normal.<p>

Justin took the drink and quickly gulped it down. A rush of pain suddenly shot up in his teeth as the antidote began to do its trick. His teeth gradually began to go back to their normal size.

"Do you know why Malfoy and Parkinson tried to hex me?" Alexandra asked Alex.

Alex didn't answer right away. She definentley knew why but she didn't want to tell Alexandra the exact truth. "Well," she began,. "they...are...just," her eyes traveled around the room for the right word, "mean?"

"No Alex, really?" Justin sarcastically said. He turned his attention back to Alexandra, "don't worry, I'll get them for this."

"That will only get you into trouble," Alexandra said, "its better to fight with water better than fire."

Alex looked at Alexandra. "Water?"

"Meaning not doing anything to them," she clarified. Almost getting hexed by people that hated her, this girl was deep.


	15. Max

**I don't own Harry Potter or Wizards of Waverly Place**

* * *

><p>After the morning classes, it was finally lunchtime.<p>

"Lunch!" a third year student yelled as him and his friends ran down the stairs.

"Finally, I'm starving," Max said as he walked down the stairs to go to the Great Hall. He had pigged out during breakfast but he was experiencing an appetite. He put his books inside his sack and walked down the hall to the Great Hall. As he was walking, he looked up at the ceiling as something caught his sight. Were those shoes? "What the...?" he said. _Why would there be shoes hanging on the ceiling?_ he asked himself. _This is one weird wizarding school _he added.

As he was staring up the ceiling, Luna suddenly walked up to him. Max heard her coming and looked at her. He looked down on the floor and saw that she was barefooted. He looked at her. "Why aren't you wearing any shoes?"

"Oh people have been hiding my possessions," she calmly answered him, "but I really do need my shoes back. It is getting awfully chilly."

Max looked from Luna to the black shoes that were dangling on the ceiling. "Are those your shoes?" he asked as he pointed at them.

Luna turned her dreamy gaze up to the ceiling and looked at her black shoes. "Why do Nargles keep playing with me in such a rude way?" she asked no one in particualr as she kept looking at her shoes.

Max had no idea what a Nargal was. "Oookay," he said, a little creeped out by this girl's imagination. "I will try and get them down for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out something. It was a smooth white rock that he picked up from the park back at New York. He looked at the rock and flung it at the shoes. The rock hit only one shoe, creating a harsh cracking sound, and it fell on the floor. "No," Max said as he reached into his pocket once more. He took out a rubber ball and tried again. The ball didn't even make contact with the shoes. "Ugh!" he said. This time, he took off his own shoe. "This time, I'm not going to miss!" he threw his shoe in the air and it hit both of Luna's shoes.

The shoe laces disconnected from the hanger and they fell on the floor. Luna walked over to the shoes and took them in her hands. "Thank you Max," she thanked him with a smile as she put them on.

"No trouble at all," Max assured her, "if you don't want people to keep stealing your stuff, its better to scare them away."

Luna gave him a funny look. "Do you really think that's a good dea?"

"Give me one thing that makes you upset," Max told her.

"Nargles."

Now it was Max's turn to give her a funny look. He had no idea that they were nor did he care about them. He didn't know why, but he felt like it was his responsability to give this girl some courage to stand up to people that bothered her. He had seen it yesterday also. People were calling her 'Loony Lovegood.' He didn't know why, but that deeply upset him. He never showed such feelings for a girl. Especially one that believed in Nargles. "Okay give me another one," he told her. The 'Nargle' answer was not the one that he was expecting.

"Well," Luna serenly began, "I really don't like it when people take my possessions and hide them. Last year, they almost took everything from me. I nearly found all of them."

"You know what you need," Max began as he realized her perdicament, "a bodyguard."

Luna cocked her head a little to the side. "A bodyguard?"

"You know," Max began, "someone that's out there looking out for you. Trust me, if you have a bodyguard around, no one would bother you."

Luna tucked a stubborn blond hair behind her ear. "Who do you have in mind?"

"None other than Maximan!" Max dramatically shouted as he did a superhero pose at Luna, making her giggle. "Trust me, no one would even think of bothering you."

Suddenly, two Slytherin boys, Crabbe and Goyle pushed past Luna. They turned around and sneered at her. "Watch where you're standing Loony Lovegood!" Goyle yelled at her as he gave Crabbe a high five.

Max jumped in front of them. "Who are you calling 'Loony Lovegood?'"

Crabbe and Goyle looked and smirked at one another. "Standing up to your loony girlfriend are we?" Crabbe asked as he cracked his knuckles.

_Girlfriend? _Max thought as he looked behind him and saw Luna. Why were his cheeks feeling so hot? He heard a high-pitched scream as he found himself lying on the floor. He looked up and saw two black shoes and feminine legs standing next to his face. _Oh great_ he thought _I just got beat up by a girl!_

"Leave him alone," Luna's calm voice said to Crabbe and Goyle.

Once again, the two boys took that as a sense of humor. They walked over Max and advanced towards Luna to go and deal with her. Max saw the blond girl walking backwards and slamming her back against the wall. Taking out his old wand from his pocket, he pointed it at Crabbe and Goyle. He couldn't think of a spell to send them flying away from Luna. A spell suddenly came into his head that he had learned. "What I need right now is the opposite of clean, make them a girl without hygiene," Max said as he waved his wand at the two boys.

Crabbe and Goyle felt the spell hitting them. They looked at one another and screamed as they began to grow long tangled hair, pimply feminine faces with bad make-up and unbrushed teeth. They pointed at one another and screamed more as their voices changed from low-pitched screamed into high-pitched screams. The two of them shreiked down the corridor as they ran like a bunch of hysterical girls.

Max triumphatnly smiled as he tucked his wand back inside his robes. He turned around and saw Professor Snape standing right behind him. His arms were crossed against his chest as he looked at Max with disapproval written on his face.

"You just bought yourself a month's detention Mr. Russo," he calmy told him, "fifty points from Ravenclaw."

"Hey," Max said as Snape stopped and whipped around to look at Max, "they were the ones who were bothering her. I was just trying to stop them."

Snape smired at him. "Nevertheless Mr. Russo, you do not hex other students. Five points for Ravenclaw."

"Wait so did you take away fifty, five, or both?"

"Fifty-five," Snape answered as he walked away.

"Now you're adding another number that was not on the list?" he asked as he looked at Snape walking away from him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around and saw Luna.

"He took away fifty-five points in total," she clarified for him.

"Is that bad?" he asked her.

"It depends how many points we have left," Luna said.

"Oh," Max understood as he nodded, "I am so hungry by the way, let's go," he said as him and Luna entered the Great Hall. They sat at their table across from one another and began to eat their lunch.


	16. Love Potion

**I don't own Harry Potter or Wizards of Hogwarts**

* * *

><p>Alex laughed when she saw two ugly-looking, hysterical girls running down the hall. Clearly they were boys since they couldn't even run like girls. Alex knew who was behind this mischief. Justin clearly wouldn't do something like this to other students, Alex hadn't done anything to anybody yet, so Max was the only culprit. He was up to no good. Trying not to smile, Alex looked down to the floor and tried to hide herself from bursting out loud with laughter. She didn't want to look like an idiot.<p>

"Oof!" she looked up when she heard a grunting sound. Lying on the ground, with her books scattered on the floor, was none other than Peggy. Alex rolled her eyes when she looked at Pansy and Draco who were laughing.

Alex walked over to Peggy's books and picked them up.

"Run away with them Alex!" Pansy yelled at her.

However, Alex ignored the stupid Slytherin girl and walked over to Peggy. "Are you okay?" she asked as she helped Peggy to her feet.

Peggy made no sign or noise to Alex's question. She had a look of sadness on her face. She saw Alex holding out the book in front of her. Peggy took them and quickly walked away from Alex, as if she was going to do anything to her. Peggy was still scared and embarassed of what had happened in the morning between her and Pansy. She wanted to avoid the same thing happening to her again.

Alex heard a giggled and she turned her head and looked at Pansy. "It's no funny," she told her.

"Pfft," Pansy scoffed, "she's so stupid," she arrogantly said. She grabbed Draco's arm and pulled it, "come on Draco, let's go have an enjoyable lunch together."

Alex could see that Draco had other plans in his mind. "Uhhh..." Draco began as he looked from Alex to Pansy, "I'm going to go and find Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise but I promise that I'm going to catch up with you."

Pansy was about to protest but she knew that Draco always kept his promises. She happily nodded as her eyes twinkled at her boyfriend. "I'll miss you," she said in a gushy voice as she turned around and walked into the Great Hall.

Draco stood up from his seat and looked over at Alex. Alex could see that he was smiling at her. He appraoched her. "Why is it theat wherever we go, we come in contact with one another?"

"I don't know," Alex shrugged, "maybe there's too much of the annoying you around that never leaves my sight."

Draco took a deep breath through his nose and the smile never left his face. He looked at Alex once more. "Why is it that you get me?"

"I don't know and I personally don't care," Alex said as she pushed passed him and walked into the Great Hall.

"What about emotionally?" Draco asked her as he saw Alex stopping in her tracks.

Alex turned around and looked at him. "Neither," she said. "You already have a girlfriend. Do you know that you are cheating on her with me?"

Draco crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes," he answered her, "all the better for her to leave me alone. If you really knew Pansy, she would annoy you," he said as he approached her once more.

"Well I know what you're up to," Alex told him, "and truth be told, I don't even like you," she turned once more to enter the Great Hall but she felt her arm being grabbed by Draco.

"That's what they all say, Alex," he smoothly told her.

Alex pulled her arm away from his grip, "well I am one of them and I stick to my word."

"I doubt it," he said as quickly walked past her, leaving Alex there. He secretly pulled the flask of Love Potion from his robes and looked at the pink liquid sloshing around in the small bottle. Now was his chance.

"Where is Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise?" Pansy asked him once he sat down at their table.

"Didn't find them," Draco simply answered.

* * *

><p>Alex entered the Great Hall and walked to her table. She looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Harper talking and laughing with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harper looked at Alex and gave her a wave and a smile. Alex returned the smile back and sadly sat down at her own table next to a girl who was sitting next to Pansy. Techincally she had made a new friend at her house who had turned out to be afraid of her. She hadn't done anything to Peggy nor was she intending to. She would never to something like that and yet, Peggy was afraid of her.<p>

A screeching sound was suddenly heard from the atmosphere. Alex looked up as she saw a flock of owls dropping letters and presents to othe students.

Seeing that this was his chance and that Pansy wasn't paying any attention, Draco uncapped the flask and poured it at Alex's drink. Once he did that, there was a pink steam from the potion and it slowly disappeared.

A pink envelope landed in front of Alex. Alex looked at the pretty envelope and took it in her hands. She opened the envelope and saw that it was in the shape of a heart. Once she opened the letter, a smell surrounded her nose. It was the smell of men's cologne that was always associated with Mason. Excitement filled her. She began to read the letter word for word. It said:

_Dear Alex,_

_How are you? I have left New York and I'm already in Scotland by the Forbidden Forest at your school. I have been waiting to meet you at the right time to see how have you been. Your mother and father are alright might I add. They terribly miss you, Max, and Justin. I will send them your regards to them after I have met you. Please meet me at the Dark Forest at eight if you can. I will be waiting for you my love_

_Love, Mason_

Alex closed her letter and looked around. She was happy that Mason had come this way just for her. Well, she was going to have to get out of the castle at eight without getting caught by any of the teachers or Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris. She reached for the goblet and put it in her mouth. She tipped the goblet over her lips and swallowed the drink.

Draco smiled when he saw her doing that.

* * *

><p>After lunch, the students packed up their belongings and continued with their afternoon classes. Alex walked with Harper to their class which was Defense Aginast the Dark Arts, that was taught by a horrible woman named Professor Dolores Umbridge. <em>Oh well <em>Alex thought _another teacher that hates my guts._

"Are you serious?" Harper suddenly said as she stopped in her tracks when Alex had told her about Mason. The Love Potion hadn't done its whole effect on Alex yet so she was still in love with both Mason and Harry. It was soon going to disappear. "That's so sweet of Mason," Harper continued. "How are you going to get out of the castle?"

"You should know me by now Harper," Alex told her, "oh no."

"What?" Harper asked as she looked in front of them. She saw Draco leaning by the doorway of Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Pansy. She made a face at them. Pansy was as worse as Gigi. Even though Harper didn't know that that well, she had a major dislike for the both of them.

"What?" Pansy yelled at Draco as she took a step back, "why?" Suddenly, Pansy walked away from Draco as her eyes were filled with tears.

"Ouch," Harper said as she looked at the scene, "I think they broke up."

"Great!" Alex said with a lot of enthusiam. "Now Draco would have a huge opportuinty to crush on me righ now!"

Harper looked at her friend. "And you are happy about that because...?"

"Isn't he so cute?" Alex squealed as she looked at Harper.

Harper looked at her with her mouth wide-open. "Alex you have been hating his guts ever since you got here."

"Not true!" Alex snapped back, "I'm in love with him."

"Well you do have your ways of showing your liking for others. First you secretly hate them but deep down you love them," Harper said.

"Uh-huh!" Alex nodded. Now the only person that she could think about was Draco, Draco, Draco. "Draco Malfoy," she whispered his name through her lips as if he was an important figure to talk about in Wizard History.


	17. Antidote and Feelings Revealed

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Harry Potter**

**Hey everybody, sorry for disappearing like an out-of-the-blue moment here but I had to for an 'X' reason. But don't worry, I'm not planning to abandon this story or set it up for adoption. It is all here.**

* * *

><p>After their awful Defense against the Dark Arts class, Harper kept looking at Alex like she was going out of her mind. "Alex, stop it," Harper told her. She had been in a day dreaming mode for the last couple of hours and she was still in that same state.<p>

Alex shook her head and looked at Harper. "What? Is it wrong for me to think about Draco?" she asked as she smiled at the name after she had said it.

"Yes," Harper said as the two friends walked over to the water fountain that was on the school grounds. "This is really weird Alex. You have never like Draco ever since we have gotten here."

Alex made a face of disbelief. "That is so not true Harper," she snapped at her. "I love Draco Malfoy."

When she said that, at the same time Harry walked close to the water fountain along with Ron and Hermione. Harry heard her crystal clear of what her feelings for Draco were. He felt something stabbing him through his heart. How could she like a git like Draco?

"Hey guys," Harper said as she looked over at Harry, Ron, and Hermione and waved at them. The three of them waved back at her as they walked towards the water fountain.

Alex whipped her head around and smiled at the trio. She jumped up from her seat and ran over to Hermione. "Hermione," she said as she grabbed her by the hands and shook them, "guess who I really love right now?"

Hermione knew but she didn't want to believe it. "Who?" she asked.

"Draco Malfoy!" she yelled his name as she squealed after. She wasn't acting like Alex at all. The regular Alex didn't jump for joy nor did she squeal. She was sort of…out of character.

"Alex are you okay?" Harper asked as she looked at her hyper friend.

Alex stopped jumping around and looked at Harper. "Yes," she said as she spread out her arms, "I am in love. I got to go and find him and tell him how I feel!" she yelled as she ran away from the group to go and find Draco.

Harry looked after her. He sourly shook his head and sat down on the water fountain next to Harper. He pulled out a book from his bag and slammed it down on his lap. He opened the book and pretended to be studying the subject that was covered today in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Both Hermione and Ron sensed that something was going on with Harry and Alex. He had confided in them that he liked her but now that he found out that Alex "loves" Draco that made him both mad and upset. "Harry," Hermione said as she sat down next to him, "it's not as you think."

"Oh really?" Harry angrily asked as he shut his book and looked at Hermione. "You heard her. She loved Draco now."

Harper, catching onto the subject finally understood what was happening. She didn't know if Alex liked Harry as Harry liked her. "You know Harry," Harper began as Harry turned his attention to her, "Alex is not that kind of girl to hang around with bad boys."

"How do you know?" he asked her.

"I have been best friends with her for as long as I can remember," Harper responded. "I know Alex. She is usually not as jumpy as she is when she meets a guy, she has hated Draco ever since we got here and on that train, and I have also seen the way she looks at you when you are not paying attention."

Harry looked from Harper and then straight ahead. "If she likes me then why does she like Draco? Is she trying to make me jealous so I can pay much more attention to her?"

"No," Harper shook her head. "Alex would never do something like that." _Would she? _Harper asked herself this time.

"Hang on," Hermione jumped in, "you said that Alex never liked Draco but now, for some unknown reason she likes him, and she isn't acting like herself?" she asked Harper as she nodded, "sounds like someone has smuggled a Love Potion to Alex."

Harry quickly looked at Hermione. "Wait, you think that Draco had smuggled some Love Potion to Alex and that's why she's in love him?"

"What other method would there be Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"The Imperio Curse," Ron suggested as she gave them a little shrug. Harry, Hermione, and Harper looked at him.

* * *

><p>Alex was happily skipping down the hallway as she looked from left to right for Draco and his friends. She was feeling crazy in love and light-headed also. She loved this new feeling. She had found new love and she was happy about it. Mason and Harry were forgotten from her mind. She looked from hallway to hallway but Draco was nowhere to be found. "Maybe he's in the common room," she thought as she skipped over to the Slytherin Common Room.<p>

As she skipping to her common room, she heard her name being whispered. "Alex." Alex stopped and turned around. Once she turned around, she saw Hermione motioning for her to come to her. Alex smiled as she walked over to Hermione. "Hey girl, what's up?"

Hermione quickly took out a small flask from her pocket and popped off the cap. "Drink this," she said as she held the flask up to Alex's nose.

The smell hit Alex's nose. Alex made a face at it and pushed it out of her nose. "What in the world is that?" she asked.

"It will make you feel better," Hermione insisted as she gave Alex the flask.

"But my health is perfectly well," Alex said as she looked at Hermione.

"Alex just drink it. Trust me; you'll feel loads better afterwards."

Alex looked at the flask and shrugged. She bought the flask up to her lips and drank the whole flask. She made a face as she smacked her lips together. It was the antidote of the Love Potion. Now she was feeling the same but with a weird headache. "What happened to me?" she asked Hermione.

Hermione gave Alex a smile. "You drank Malfoy's love potion and you became obsessed with him," Hermione explained.

"What?" Alex exclaimed. How had he done such a thing without her knowing? He was sneaky. "Wait till I get my hands on him," she said as she began to walk towards her common room.

"I would just let it go if I were you," Hermione said. Either she would do that or she had already taken out her inner anger during her third year when she punched him on the nose. She enjoyed Ron's compliment when he commented on her punch to Draco.

"Hermione, he made me fall in love with him when I clearly don't like him at all. I like Harry!" she yelled. She quickly clamped her mouth with her hand and looked at Hermione. "Please don't tell him I said that."

"Don't worry Alex," Hermione assured her, "he feels the same way if you really want to know."

"He does?" Alex smiled at her friend. Well this was new. That was really sweet of him. She had forgotten about Mason for a while now. "I can't," she said as she shook her head at Hermione.

"Why?" Hermione asked her.

And with that, Alex quickly retreated back into her common room until nighttime came.


	18. Encounter in the Halls

**I don't own Harry Potter or Wizards of Waverly Place**

* * *

><p>Waiting for the night to come had been longer that Alex expected it to be. She had constantly checked her watch to see the time change from seven fifty-nine to eight. She made a little jump as the numbers changed to eight, zero, zero. <em>Finally <em>she thought as. She got up from the black leather couch and walked up to the steps to leave the common room.

"Going somewhere miss?" a cool voice asked as an arm blocked her path.

Alex seethed in some breath through her teeth. She didn't want to deal with this idiot right now. Actually she did, but that would make her more late. She looked up at his face. He was smiling at her. She scoffed and she pushed her arm out of her way. She quickly stormed out of the common room before he could run after her.

Draco looked at her with a surprised look. He knew that she had drank the Love Potion. She wasn't supposed to be acting like that. She was supposed to be in love with him. Growing irritated and angry, he followed her.

* * *

><p>"Well," Harper said as she closed her books and did a small stretch, "good night guys." She got up from her seat along with Hermione and the two girls walked to their dorms. Then Harry and Ron, having enough with their homework, got up and went into their dorms also.<p>

"I don't understand Harry," Ron began, "one minute Scabbers is with me and the next minute he is gone. I bet Hermione's cat and Harper's cat are working together to eat him."

"That's ridiculous Ron," Harry said as he began to rummage through his items. This rat sounded just like the old one Ron had. Scabbers, or in this case, Peter Pettigrew disappeared and Hermione's cat always took the blame for it.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked him.

Harry ignored Ron and pulled out a piece of blank parchment. As he pulled it out, he held it up in his hands and looked at it as if it was a wondrous item.

"You're not going to take that out again, are you mate?" Ron asked as he looked at Harry holding the parchment.

"I don't know," Harry said as he turned around and faced his friend, "I'm a bit curious," he said as he took out his wand and pointed at the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he said as he waved his wand at the map. This was the Marauder's Map that was invented by Messer, Moody, Padfoot, and Prongs. This map gave Harry the ability to see what people were doing around the school.

"Ohhhh!" Ron groaned as he lay his head on the pillow. If him and Harry weren't going to speak then the only thing to do was sleep. Harry was busy with his map anyway.

Harry lay down on his bed and looked at the map. There was Mr. Filch lurking around the halls with Mrs. Norris, trying to catch any students that were out of bed. Harry opened another page of the map and stared at it. _Alex Russo _it said. The animated footsteps were shown, indicating that she was walking up and down the halls. He grabbed hold of the map and saw the name _Draco Malfoy _on it.

_What is he doing out of bed? Better yet, what is Alex doing out of bed? _he thought. Harry looked and saw that Ron was peacefully sleeping. Slowly, he got out of bed and put on his shoes. He walked out of the dorm, into the common room, and out. He quickly climbed down the staircases before that changed.

"Lumos," he said as a small orb of light shined from the tip of his wand. He looked back at the map when something caught his eye. There was a name that he had never seen before on the map. _Charlie York_. Harry looked at the name again and saw that its footsteps were coming straight for him.

Harry kept flicking his wand in different directions so this Charlie York would show himself. "AHH!" he screamed as his scream was followed by a girl's scream. "Alex!" he yelled.

Alex had her hand clamped on her mouth and had gone white when she screamed. "Don't do that, you scared me," she told him.

"S-sorry," Harry apologized, "what are you doing here?"

"Might I ask you two the same thing," a voice said.

Harry and Alex froze, thinking that it was a teacher. Alex turned her head and saw that it was none other than Malfoy standing right behind her. "Will you just leave me alone?" she shouted at him.

Draco jumped back at her yell. Yet, he gave her one of his best smirks. "You know very well that you shouldn't be out of bed, right?"

"Who are you my father?" Alex said as she glared at the blond boy. To her, he was like a leech. He never left her alone.

Draco shook his head in amusement. "Well, it looks like the Love Potions didn't work well on you."

"You have three seconds to run before I smack you," Alex threatened him.

Only her threat amused Draco some more. His smile never left his lips. "Let's see hoe Potter would like it when he costs his house some points, along with that mud-blood badly dressed girl," he said as he walked away from them.

Alex turned her attention back to Harry. She let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head.

"He can't leave you alone?" Harry asked her.

"No," she quickly replied, "he even broke up with Pansy just to get closer and closer to me. It's annoying. I don't even like him."

Harry mentally grinned when she said that. So Harper was right. Alex had no feelings for Draco. "You shouldn't let that happen," he told her. He felt his cheeks blushing like crazy when he said that. He saw Alex giving him a confused look. "What I mean is, you are different from all of the other Slytherins. You deserve someone better than Malfoy."

_Like you _Alex thought to herself. She smiled at Harry. "You too," she added with a soft voice.

Without even thinking about it, Harry put both of his hands on Alex's shoulders. "Look you better get back to your common room before Mr. Filch catches us."

"But I need to go and see Mason," Alex said as she walked past him to get out of hall. She was shaking all over. She was shaking from fear of being caught out of bed and for being too close to Harry.

"Mason," Harry repeated. He turned around and grabbed her arm. "No you—" he stopped.

Alex turned around to see what was happening to him. She quickly held out her arm in front of him to stop him from falling on the ground. He was clutching his forehead with his hand, making anguished noises. Alex put her hands on his shoulders to keep him from falling on the floor.

Harry was transported to a differed place. It was a dark room, only three figures were present. Two of them were males while the other was a female. She was chained to the couch. Harry could not see the faces but their voices were familiar to him. One of them men held up a wand to the girl. "No," Harry heard her moan.

"Noe!" a harsh voice cried out, followed by a female scream. "You're a tough one to break!"

Then everything went black.

Harry gasped as he found himself back at Hogwarts. He was in the halls with Alex in front of him. He looked at his map again and saw that the name 'Charlie York' was nowhere to be seen. He flashed his want back at Alex who was staring at him like he was crazy. He thought about the vision that he had a second ago. The girl had a familiar voice.

"Harry are you okay?" Alex asked.

Their voices matched. "Alex you need to go back to your common room," he told her. "You have to go now."

"Mr. Potter is right Ms. Russo," a female voice said. Alex and Harry looked at saw Professor McGonagall standing there, holding a candle in one hand.


	19. Mason

**I don't own Harry Potter or Wizards of Waverly Place**

* * *

><p>MacGonagall, along with Harry and Alex walked down the halls and into her office. "Malfoy must have snitched on us," Alex whispered to Harry. She knew that it was him. Who else would have done it?<p>

"Ms. Russo and Mr. Potter," MacGonagall began as she sat down on her chair and looked sternly at the two of them, "what were you doing out of bed?"

Alex didn't say anything. She wanted to avoid any type of punishment. She didn't want to clap board erasers or clean the floors of the school's hallway like she did at WizTech.

"It's actually my fault Professor," Harry suddenly spoke up. Alex turned her head and looked at him. He didn't make any eye contact with her.

MacGonagall turned her attention to him. "How so Mr. Potter?"

"I told her to meet me out in the halls at this time," he lied. "I knew that it was against the rules to be out of bed at this time, but I needed to tell her something important." More like, he wanted to know why Alex was out of bed and why was Draco following her.

"You clearly know the rules Mr. Potter. You were not supposed to be out of your common room after eight and neither should you Ms. Russo," the professor said as she looked at her.

Alex nodded her head. It was really nice of Harry to speak up for er but it really wasn't necessary for him to do that.

"Given the circumstances, you will lose fifty points from your houses," the teacher continued.

"Fifty?" both Alex and Harry said in unison. They looked at each other in surprise. A lot of points were lost and it was going to be a challenge to gain them back again.

"Each," MacGonagall continued, "to make sure that it won't happen again. In addition, both of you will receive detention."

_Detention number one _Alex mentally made a tally score as she kept track. She hoped that her parents wouldn't hear about this. First day and she was causing trouble. Oh well, that's the way she was and she liked it.

Mr. Filch, along with Mrs. Norris, entered MacGonagall's office and took Alex and harry to their detention. He led them out of the school.

"Why are they making us serve detention at nighttime?" Alex asked Harry, "shouldn't we be sleeping and serving it tomorrow."

"Maybe its to keep us from missing our classes," Harry shrugged. He had no idea why they made them serve detentions during the night either.

"I'd rather serve detention that go to class," Alex said as she crossed her arms on her chest. Now she knew why she was in Slytherin. That was a pure Slytherin attitude. She looked ahead of her as they were approaching a small hut. She saw a giant man stepping out of his hut with a dog jumping out in front him.

"You will be serving detention with Hagrid tonight," Mr. Filch announced, "he has a job to do inside the dark forest."

The man called Hagrid looked up as he saw Harry, who had been good friends with him for five years, and then at Alex whom he had only seen at the Sorting Hat ceremony. "Harry?" he said as he looked at him. He felt;t like he was in another deja vu moment. Four years ago, Ron Hermione, Harry, and Draco had served detention with him to find out who had been killing the unicorns. Only this time, they weren't looking for dead unicorns.

When he took his walk through the forest tonight, he came upon a dead centaur lying on the ground. It had teeth marks on his neck.

"Okay," Hagrid finally said as he got his weapon at the ready. "You two, follow me." The three of them along with Hagrid's pet dog, Fang, walked inside the forest.

Once they entered, Alex thought that she was living in a horror movie. There were weird animal noises throughout the forest and she thought that something was going to pop out at them any second. Never in her life had she been so afraid. "What exactly are we doing here Hagrid?" she heard Harry ask Hagrid.

Hagrid stopped walking and looked at a puddle of blue color right in front of them. He bent down and dipped his fingers in the puddle. It was a thick blue liquid.

"What in the world is that?" Alex asked him.

"What we're here for," Hagrid told her, "this is centaur blood. I found one dead here tonight. It had been brutally murdered and its blood sucked from its body."

"And you want us to find this monster?" Harry asked.

"Exactly so," Hagrid said, "we are going to split up. Harry you come with me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Alex jumped in, "I'm going to looked for this animal by myself?"

Hagrid thought about it. "Fine," he said, "you go with Harry and I'll go with Fang."

The three of them split up. Alex was glad to be with Harry. "Look you didn't have to stand up for me," she told him, "it only got you into trouble."

"I would have gotten in trouble anyway," Harry said, "at least we are spending time together," he added which sent butterflies in Alex's stomach, "and I don't mind that one bit."

Alex secretly smiled to herself. At least there was one decent person throughout the whole school who was kind and all. Alex had forgotten about everything. She even forgot that she was inside the dark forest where she was supposed to be meeting Mason.

Harry suddenly flung his arm in front of her. Alex looked at his arm, then at Harry, and finally at the thing that he was looking at. There was a horrible sight in front of her. Lying on the ground was a centaur with a creature bending over its neck and drinking its blood. Harry whipped out his wand and that got the creature's attention.

The creature looked up. It had the features of a human covered in brown fur. Alex tried to catch her breath. Was that...Mason? The creature snarled at Harry as it began to charge at him.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled as a blew orb flew out of the wand and it hit the creature. It was sent backwards and it hit its back to a tree. "Let's go and get Hagrid!"

"No!" Alex yelled as she grabbed Harry's arm. Harry stopped and looked at her with confusion. "You go and get him. I'll stay here."

Harry had no idea that Alex was up to something. He nodded as he ran away from her to go and get Hagrid. Once Harry was out of sight, Alex slowly approached he creature. It was slowly moving its head from side to side trying to regain back its vision. "Mason?" Alex softly said to him.

Mason looked up, "Alex!" he said as he ran up to her and gave her a hug. "I have missed you!"

"How did you get here?" she asked him.

"By this of course," Mason said as he showed her a golden key. That was a key that sent people wherever that desired. "You're parents lent it to me to send you letter. I thought why not send myself to meet you."

Alex was happy that Mason was so thoughtful about her. That's why she liked him. He was nice, cute, and thoughtful British boy. Why wasn't she feeling anything for him right now? She looked back at the dead centaur that Mason was feasting upon. "Why are you eating centaurs?"

"Because I am hungry," he simply answered her, "and the blood from centaurs gives me lots of strength."

Alex ignored what he said. "You have to get out of here."

"Why?" Mason asked with confusion. He had came all this way just to be with Alex. Surely she should have been a bit happy than she was right now. He thought that she was going to be ecstatic. Had he done something to upset her?

"People are coming to look for you," Alex vaguely said, "you need to go home right now!"

_Why is she so frantic? _Mason thought. He had never seen her so frantic in his life before. "Alex!" a voice was heard into the distance.

"Now!" Alex harshly whispered. She could see Harry's Hagrid's, and Fang's shadows approaching her. Mason saw them too. He quickly took out the golden key and a small portal showed up.

"I'll be back for you," he whispered as he disappeared along with the portal. At the same time, Harry and Hagrid arrived.

"Where is it?" Hagrid asked as he held his weapon.

"It was here a minute ago," Harry said as he looked at nothing but a tree behind Alex. He looked at Alex for any explanation about the creature's disappearance.

"It fled," Alex finally answered them. She was glad that they didn't ask her why she wasn't attacked. She would have said that it was too scared of her.

Hagrid looked at the dead centaur. This was the second one that was murdered. It wasn't a full grown centaur. It was still a baby. When a new-born creature died it got killed, it really touched Hagrid. He took the small creature in his arms and they got ready to walk out of the forest. "I think we have had enough for one night," Hagrid weeped, his sight never leaving the baby centaur, "you two go on back to the castle."

Harry and Alex nodded as they walked back into the castle. "How did such a thing managed to get away?" Harry suddenly said as they were walking through the halls/ He remembered the look on the creature's face. It looked like the creature was about to kill him.

Alex didn't say anything. She didn't want to tell Harry that the creature was her boyfriend that killed the centaur. She didn't want to get Mason in trouble. "Well this is my stop, goodnight!" she quickly said as she jumped inside her common room, leaving Harry out in the halls.


	20. More than Friends

**I don't own Harry Potter or Wizards of Waverly Place**

* * *

><p>To Justin, the weeks were passing by very quickly. It was now October and he felt like he stepped foot into Hogwarts as if it was yesterday. He liked his house very much and he made good friends with his classmates and other people from other houses. Any house, but Slytherin. He was also developing feelings for this girl Alexandria. She was nice, sweet, and funny. Also, a very good "study buddy" as Justin liked to call her.<p>

"So are you going to try out for Quidditch?" Alexandra suddenly asked him as they were sitting by the water fountain.

"This is the first time I heard the word 'Quidditch'," Justin told her. "What is it?"

"Well, its kind of like regular sports but they are combined," she answered him.

"What kind of sports are you talking about?" Justin asked as he set down his pencil on the paper that he was writing for Herbology.

"Basketball, soccer, baseball, I think," she said, "but its on brooms."

"Hmm," Justin smiled as an idea lit up in his head, "sounds pretty interesting."

"It is really is," Alexandria said, "but it is really, really difficult and truly competitive. Four years ago, I remember Harry Potter falling off of his broom from a great height."

Justin turned his head and looked at her. "Why what happened?"

"Well he is the Seeker of his Gryffindor team. I remember that he was a third year and I was a fifth year and it was raining like cats and dogs that day. Harry caught sight of the Golden Snitch, which is something that Seeker has to find, and he went high up into the clouds. After a couple of minutes, I saw him falling from the sky."

"Oooh," Justin said as he made a face.

"But don't worry," she said with a wave of her hand, "he was fine."

"Yeah I know," Justin answered her with a smile, "being a Seeker sounds like a hard position in the game. Are there any, easy ones?"

"There are three chasers which I would not recommend because it is truly competitive and hard to get the Quaffle," she began to explain, "two beaters and their job is to keep away the bludgers from the team, and a keeper whose job it to block the Quaffle from the opposing team."

Justin gave her a puzzled look. He thought of this girl as being a book lover and focusing on her studies but she knew a lot about this game. "How do you know about this?"

Alexandria gave him a smile and scratched the back of her head. "I uh, wanted to be in the team but didn't get it. I lacked the skill and competitiveness that other people had. In other words, I am not good at sports."

"Neither am I," Justin said to make her feel better. The only thing that he was good at was pitching a ball in baseball and playing basketball when the cheerleaders were cheering him back at his school. "I just want to do it because it sounds like a very interesting type of sport. At WizTech, my old wizard school, our type of competition was ping-pong."

Alexandria laughed at that. "Sounds interesting."

"No way," Justin answered her. "How would you like it if you had about ten balls flying in your direction and you had to be quickly to block them out of your face?"

"Pretty quick," she answered him.

Justin nodded at her. The only reason why he was doing this Quidditch try out was because he wanted to earn some credits. If he did extracurricular activities, maybe he had a one hundred percent chance of winning his wizard powers. He smiled to himself as he thought about his plan. "When are the try-outs?"

"Sometime next week," Alexandria answered.

"Great," Justin replied as he did a stretch with his arms.

* * *

><p>In the Great Hall, Max was staring at his potions book. He could not understand what the chapter was about. He made a face at a words that he could not comprehend. He turned his book upside-down to try and read the shape of the paragraphs. He suddenly gave up as he closed the cover his book. He looked at Luna, who was sitting across from him, and saw that she was holding a 'Quibbler' magazine upside-down. "You know that you're holding that upside-down?" he asked her.<p>

Luna looked up from her magazine. Max's eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he saw the colorful glasses that she was wearing. "Cool are those 3-D glasses?" he asked as he pointed at them.

Luna slowly pulled the glasses off of her eyes and looked at Max. "No?" she said, "what are those?"

"Oh," Max said with a smile, "they are glasses that you wear that make images pop out when you're watching movies."

"The more you talk about your muggle world, the interesting it gets," Luna told him.

"Yeah well we have our own weird ways, especially me," Max said as he proudly pointed to himself.

"I don't think your ways are weird, I tend to find them...fascinating," she answered him.

Max gave her a slight nod with his head. "I never get that kind of comment. Guess we both have the same tastes. Well, your tastes are magical and mines are...kind of...muggle-ish."

* * *

><p>Alex was walking down the stairs as she observed each and every moving picture. A beautiful painting of a girl that was holding a bouquet of flowers, bowed down at her and then waved as Alex passed by. Alex took a turn and walked into another hallway. As she was walking, she could help but think about the event that had happened with her in the dark forest. She could not believe that Mason was there. She also could not believe that he had not written to her in a while now. It had been weeks since she had heard from him. She was too much dissolved in her thoughts that she bumped into Harry.<p>

Harry caught her by the arms to keep her from falling. "Are you okay?" he asked her as he held her up to his feet.

"Yes," Alex smiled at him, "thank you." She looked as she smiled at Hermione, who smiled back at her, and at Ron, who gave her a small smirk.

"How have you been?" Harry suddenly asked her.

"Fine how about you?" Alex asked as she began to play at this normal conversation.

Harry gave her a nod, meaning that he had been fine himself. He then looked at Hermione and Ron for some support. From his two best friends, he looked at Alex and gave her a nervous smile. He was feeling slightly embarrassed to be around her at them same time with his friends. "Guys," he said to Hermione and Ron, "may we be alone for a while?"

"Whatever you say mate," Ron said as him and Hermione backed away and walked together to the Great Hall.

"What was that about?" Alex asked as she looked at Hermione and Ron disappearing into a direction.

"Look," Harry said as he walked passed her. "There is something that is bothering me about you."

Alex gave him a look, "me?"

"Remember that time we had detention at the dark forest?" he asked her.

_How can I forget? _Alex happily thought. Even though it was detention, she enjoyed the time that she spent with Harry. "Yes," she answered.

"When I walked you to your common room, you seemed to be in a hurry. Was anything wrong?" He thought that it was absurd to ask her about it since that event had happened weeks ago but he was a quite concerned about her.

Alex did not want to tell him that the creature that they met in the forest was Mason. It would be pretty weird to say that the creature was her boyfriend. What if someone did something harmful to him? Alex could not even think about it. "No. Was something wrong with you?" she asked.

"No," he said as he shook his head at her.

Alex crossed her arms on her chest. "Then why did you freak out in front of me when we were in the hall that day?"

Harry shook his head at her. He cleared all thoughts that were numbing his mind. "Because, I felt something that you were in danger."

"What?" Alex asked him, "you weren't really specific about it."

"I don't know who they were are where they were, but I heard your voice and it sounded like you were in trouble," Harry answered her.

Knowing that someone was out to get her without a purpose, frightened Alex. No one had been after her before, well except for Gigi, but she didn't count in the wizard world. She wasn't familiar with this world and that's what frightened her. If she knew the people that were after her then she would be less afraid. "What do they want with me?" she asked him.

"I don't know," Harry answered as he shook his head at her. "All I know is that you need to be kept safe." When he said that, he grabbed Alex by the arm which made her tingle. It was warm and gentle as a boy's touch should be.

She looked from his hand to his eyes. "Thank you for looking out for me," she said.

"You are my friend," he answered her, "even if you are in Slytherin."

"Gosh you mean that?" it was a stupid thing to ask, since she already knew the answer to that question. The way Harry said was really sweet and considerate.

"Yes," he answered. "You are still the same Alex that I met." His hand descended down her arm and grabbed her hand. He gave it a small squeeze and leaned forward. His lips swept across her cheek. Harry didn't know why he did it, but he had a slight urge to kiss her. She was nice, beautiful, and different from the other Slytherins. He looked at Alex and could see her blushing at what just happened. Not to mention that he was blushing himself.

"I'll escort you to the Great Hall," he said as the two of them walked down the hall, unaware that a jealous blond was spying on them.


	21. Wanting to Try Out

**I don't own Harry Potter or Wizards of Waverly Place**

* * *

><p>Draco broke away from the wall and stared at Alex and Harry. His hand formed into a fist as he glared at them. <em>How could she?<em> he thought. He went through so much with Pansy, by breaking up with her and hearing hr constant blubbering, and this was how Alex was repaying him? He stormed out of the corridor.

* * *

><p>Harper clung onto her school books. She dragged her school robe in front of her. She felt her robe being stomped on by others. Harper only rolled her eyes a them. <em>Some people are so stupid <em>she thought as she slowly shook her head. She made a turn to the corridor and entered the Divination class. She sat down at a table and watched as the room began to fill with students. She smiled as she saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Alex walking in. Wait Alex with the Gryffindors? What were the Gryffindors and Slytherins saying about that? She didn't want her best friend to be made fun of.

"Hey Harper," Alex greeted her as she sat down to the table with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Harper gave her a smile as they sat down. Her eyes suddenly went at the door as she saw Draco, Crabbe, Goyel, and Blaise walking in. The three of them, excluding Blasie gave a nasty glare at Alex. Harper swore that she heard Draco mutter "she will be mine" under his breath. Harper didn't know what in the world his problem was and she didn't want to get involved in it. She turned her attention back to her friends. Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch while Hermione and Alex were talking about being both wizards and living in the muggle world.

* * *

><p>After his lesson, Justin decided that during study period, he was going to go and sign up for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. He wanted to do it for both credits and to impress Alexandria. He stopped as he saw Alex walking down the hall. Why not brag to her about it? "Alex," he called as she stopped walking, "guess who's trying out for Quiddtich?"<p>

Alex made a face at him. "Definently not you."

"Come on," Justin said as he held an arm in the air, "I am going to try out and hope to make the team."

"Justin you barely knew how to play baseball," Alex reminded him. "The only reason why you are doing it is because you want to impress a girl."

Justin's shoulders slumped. He had tried to impress a blond chick who ended up being dumber than she looked. Alexandria however, was different. She was all brains and she was nice. These were the only two elements that Justin looked in a girl. "I am doing it for cedits Alex. You have to use your mind somehow. Being the next family wizard, you have to be involved in such activities."

Alex rolled her eyes at him and muttered, "yeah, yeah, yeah."

"The more credits I have, you will be looking at your next family wizard. Me," he said as he pointed at himself and walked away from her.

"What if he's right?" Alex thought out loud. _I want to be the next family wizard. Well, if he's going to try out, then I will try out too._ She had not idea who the Quidditch captain was, but she knew that there was a Slytherin chaser. That would be Blaise Zabini.

She looked back and forth and she saw Blaise talking with Crabbe, Goyel, and of course Draco. She stopped walking and quickly hid behind a wall. She peeked out to see when they would leave. She was also curious to know what in the world they were chatting about. "Some people are a gem, some people are a rat. To lean who's who, give me the ear of a bat." Her ear transformed into those of a bat. She picked up Crabbe's laugh.

"I mean," Draco voice rang through her ear, "that woman should not be allowed to teach. She is too bizarre," he stated as he referred to Professor Trawleney.

"You know what else is bizarre?" Goyel spoke, "Max Russo."

"Ha, ha yeah," Crabbe added.

Alex nodded in agreement. Max at times was a very strange child and he didn't mind it one bit.

"It's a shame that he's Alex's brother," Draco said, "she would do so much better in a pureblood family rather than living with mudblood parents."

"What?" Alex almost yelled. Her parents were not mudbloods. Her mom was not a wizard but she was not a mudblood. She had the urge to walk up to him and punch him in the face for saying such a thing.

"She's friends with the Gryffindors too," Blaise added as if the three of them didn't already know.

"Yeah," Draco spat, "stupid Potter, mudblood Granger, Weasle-bee and that elf," Draco counted as if Blaise had never met them before.

Having had enough of their nonsense, Alex transformed her ear back to its original form and walked out of the wall. She walked as if she had not heard a word that they had gossiped about her family and friends.

Blaise, Crabbe, Goyel, and Draco looked at her and straightened themselves. Crabbe, for once in his life, tucked in his shirt to look good for Alex.

"Hello Alex," they said in unison.

Alex passed by them and stopped walking. She slowly turned herself around and looked at the Slytherin boys gwaking at her. She gave them all a fake smile and her eyes rested on Blaise. "Blaise," she happily said his name, "your just the person I wanted to see."

"I-I am?" Blaise stuttered as he looked back at his friends for some support.

Crabbe and Goyel gave him a smile as they nodded their heads at him while Draco looked on indifferently. His eyebrows were knitted together as he glared at Blaise.

Blaise walked up to Alex and the two of them walked down the hall together. Blaise didn't know why but he was having trouble breathing, he felt his knees growing weak, and his palms were getting all sweaty.

"Look at that Crabbe," Goyel said, "Blaise is in the zone."

"I want to talk to you about something," Alex said as she looked behind her and saw that Crabbe, Goyel, and Draco were nowhere in sight.

Blaise halted and looked at her. He put his hand on the wall, crossed his feet together and smiled at her. "What did you want to talk about?"

"First," Alex said, "don't flatter me with your gesticulations. Second, I want to play in this stupid wizard sport."

"Quidditch," Blaise clarified.

"Whatever," Alex said as she dismissed the thought, "I want to be part of it."

"Okay, why are you telling me this? Why don't you try out next week?" Blaise asked her.

_Why didn't I think this through?_ Alex asked herself. "Ughhh!" she growled as she stormed away from Blaise. Not only that, but she had never been on a broom before. Wait a minute, she had been on a flying carpet. Both were flying objects that required skill, direction, and balance. She was already a pro at that. She was going to try out or Quidditch, get those credits, and win the family competition.


	22. Tryouts

**I don't own Harry Potter or Wizards of Waverly Place**

* * *

><p>As the weeks rolled by, the tryouts for Quidditch began. Alex and Justin were the first ones that were ready to go and try out for their teams. Max on the other hand had a small interest in flying but wasn't motivated to go.<p>

"Are you going to try out?" Luna asked him over breakfast.

Max took a sip of his pumpkin juice and set it down on the table next to his plate. "Nah, flying isn't really my thing actually."

"It's really competitive," Luna told him.

"When it comes to making money, that's where I'm the most competitive," Max told her.

At the Gryffindor table, Harper, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were talking about the tryouts that were going to be held in the afternoon. Harper felt that the whole school was involved in these discussions about Quidditch.

"Are you going to tryout Harper?" Hermione asked her.

"I thought that was a guy sport," Harper told her.

"Not really," Harry jumped in, "girl try out too of course."

"Huh," Harper said, "well you learn something new everyday around here."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and smiled at her. "You sure do."

Down at the Hufflepuff table, Justin pulled out his Quidditch robe to show it to Alexandra. "I've been working on this all night. What do you think?"

Alexandra looked at the yellow robe. She nodded her head in agreement and smiled. "It's really cute," she told him, "add a broom and some gravity and you'll be the most handsome Quidditch player out there."

Justin laughed at her flirtatious words. Just what he needed now, flirty comments.

Down at the Slytherin table, Alex just sat down for she had slept in, being Saturday and all and since she was going to try out for the team, she needed all of the sleep she could get so she could be fresh for the tryout.

As she walked down the table to find an extra seat, of course she had to hear _his _voice.

"Hey Alex!" Draco yelled.

Alex just ignored him and walked along. _Just leave me alone_ she yelled in her mind. She saw an open seat that was across from Peggy. "Hello," Alex casually greeted her.

Peggy looked up from her plate at Alex. "Please before you insult me, have a heart!"

"What?" Alex asked as she raised an eyebrow at the girl's comment. "Why would I insult you?"

"Don't you hang out with Pansy?"

"No," Alex immediately responded, "not in this generation or the next. Why does she pick on you anyway? I thought Slytherins were loyal to one another."

"Just not to me," Peggy said.

Alex made a face at her as if she was a being a baby, which she was. Alex had never met anyone with such a low self-esteem. "Why are you in Slytherin?"

"Why are you?" Peggy asked her.

"You seriously have no idea what goes on in here," Alex chuckled as she pointed at her left temple and added an evil laughter.

Peggy made a face at her. "The reason why I'm in this house is because I'm pureblood and my family's generation has been sorted here. That might happen with yours too."

"Awesome," Alex said with sarcasm. Not that she had a problem with the house itself but the people in it were just plain annoying and snooty.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, in the middle of the afternoon the Slytherin team reserved the Quidditch area.<p>

Alex walked confidently into the filed, holding one broom in her hand. She liked the hint of green and silver on her uniform. This team did have a nice style. She looked at the captain that was explaining the rules of the game which she didn't really care for. Alex had chosen to play the Seeker. She thought that it seemed like a very easy position to play.

After the rules were described to the team, the players got onto their brooms and flew to the skies. The golden snitch was released which Alex thought was the littlest thing she had seen. The Quaffle was released and the players swarmed with one another.

Alex carefully watched at how the players trained. They swarmed like green flies to catch the Quaffle to throw it at one of the targets. _Man_, Alex thought _imagine how competitive this is going to be in the real game. _

As the game dragged on, for which Alex thought was for hours, she heard a high-pitched sound behind her. She turned and saw the golden snitch in front of her. She reached out to grab it but it quickly flew away.

"Darn it!" she yelled as she chased after the snitch. Maybe this was going to be hard. "Get out of my way," she yelled at the Slytherins as she tore right past them. Arms stretched out she gained speed to catch it. Her arm suddenly became numb but she wasn't going to give up.

Instead of chasing after it, how about flying in front of it? This was what she just did. As she popped in front of the snitch she grabbed it before it got away. "I got it!" she yelled as she held the snitch in the air. The tryouts were over.


	23. What Happened?

**I don't own Harry Potter or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**Sorry that I haven't been updating this for quite awhile but I have been thinking how to continue this and I also have some other stories that I have to attend to and there's also time that gets in the way...but not to worry, I will never abandon this story!**

* * *

><p>After today's tryouts Alex felt as if she had accomplished something. When she sat down on the broom and took off in the skies she felt like every single negative thing had been lifted off of her. She liked feeling the cool breeze hitting her face when she tore through the sky to catch the Golden Snitch and she felt happy when her teammates cheered and clapped for her. She hoped to make the team so she could show Justin that she was worthy enough to have her powers.<p>

"Harper!" she yelled as she waved her hand over to her friend. Harper walked over to her and Alex grabbed her hands and shook them. "Guess what? I tried out for the Quidditch team and I did good!"

Harper gave her friend a smile. "Nice," she said as she shook her head, "let me guess, you tried out because the boys were cute?"

"What no?" Alex said as she pushed a brunette lock out of her eyes, "none of the Slytherin boys are cute. The reason why I did it was to show Justin that I am worthy enough to have my powers. He told me that he found out that if you were more involved in school, the more credits you get, which can boost up your points to keep your powers."

Harper was surprised at what Alex was telling her. Alex had never been involved at Tribeca Prep and now she was involved at Hogwarts? "Are you sure that you will be able to handle all of this?" Harper asked her.

"You think that I'm doing this for fun?" Alex asked as she let out a small chuckle. "Harper, I'd rather fly on a broom rather than do my homework. I just hope to make the team so I can go up to Justin's face and say 'ha.'"

Harper had a bad feeling about this. Didn't accidents happen during the game? She remembered Hermione telling her that the game was very competitive and she only hoped that Alex would be careful. "Well I wish you good luck in getting in."

"Yeah I hope so too," Alex said as the two friends walked down the hallway. "So have you seen Harry around?"

"Yeah he was in my potions class," Harper said, "he told me to say hi to you."

Alex secretly smiled. _What am I doing_? she thought. _What about Mason_? She began to feel a little uneasy about all of this. She didn't want to like two guys at once. It didn't feel right but what could she do? She didn't want to hate Harry because she liked him and she didn't want to break up with Mason because of Harry getting in their way. If Mason attended Hogwarts, she would still like him and not Harry. She felt herself parting away from Mason and getting closer and closer with Harry. She let out a puff of breath as her mind reeled around Harry and Mason.

"Uh-oh," Harper said as she stopped in her tracks and looked in front of her.

Alex looked and saw a group of Slytherin girls gathered around Pansy Parkinson. "Oh great," Alex mumbled at Harper, "Gigi number two."

"Let's just walk away and ignore her," Harper said as the two girls went to walk at a different direction.

"There she is," Millicent Bulstrode said as she pointed at Harper.

Pansy sniffled as she marched over at Alex. "I need to talk to you," she said as she put her hand on Alex's shoulder and pulled her back.

Alex stopped walked when she felt Pansy's hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at Pansy. "Sure, but you don't need to touch me," she said as she took Pansy's arm and lifted it off of her shoulder.

Pansy glared at her. "I know what you did and I don't like it one bit," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Alex.

"What do you think I did?" Alex asked as she slightly turned her head to one side and raised an eyebrow at Pansy.

Pansy was getting impatient at Alex's question. "I am not stupid unlike some people," she said, "you made Draco Malfoy break up with me because you wanted him all to yourself, didn't you?"

Alex was about to let out a huge laugh. She let out a small chuckle. "Wow," she said, "I guess you fit into that category of stupid people, Pansy," she said as she turned around and walked away as quickly as she could with Harper. "I can't believe that she would think something like that," Alex whispered to Harper about what had happened. "I love Draco? Not in a million years."

Harper looked at Alex and smiled at her. She was proud of Alex who did fall in love with people that made fun of her friends. She always knew that her best friend had a good heart and she was happy to have a best friend like Alex.

"So what class do you have next?" Alex asked Harper.

"I have Study Hall right now with Hermione, Ron, and Harry," Harper said.

"Awesome," Alex said, "I'll join you guys."

Harper gave Alex a nudge with her elbow and smiled. She knew the sneaky reason as to why Alex was going to join them at the table. The two friends entered the Study Hall room and looked over at Hermione, Ron, and Harry who were waving at them to come and sit down.

Alex smiled when she saw Harry's smile. She though that he had a warm, genuine smile that made a girl happy. She was feeling that sort of emotion bubbling up inside of her. Mason, however did not cross her mind when she looked at Harry.

"Alex," Mex suddenly said as he got up from his table and ran over to his sister. "Which one of these do you think is good enough for Luna?" he asked as he held out two objects in his hands. On one hand, he had a chocolate frog box and in the other hand he had a Sugar Skull.

Alex made a face at the candy. "You are going to give her a skull?" she asked him, "ew."

"Its made out of sugar," he told her, "come on every girl loves sugar."

"Not when it comes from a skull," Alex told him, "and are those Chocolate Frogs?" she asked as she pointed to the box in his other hand.

"Yeah I was thinking of keeping it for myself," Max told her, "I think I'll give her a sugar skull."

"Yeah where did you even get those?" Alex asked.

Max shrugged. "I don't know. Some guy with a black hood. I was somewhere at a place called Hogsmade at a store called Honeydukes and some guy gave these to me," he turned around and walked back to his seat where he waited for Luna to come.

Alex dismissed the thought of a hooded figure and she went to sit with her friends. "Hey," she said as she sat down with them.

Hermione looked up from her homework and smiled at her. "Hey," Ron said as he looked around him. "Have any of you guys seen Scabbers?"

"Nope," Harper answered as she took out a pile of books from her bag and set them on the table, "and don't think about blaming my cat," she said as she opened her eyes really wide and stared at Ron.

"Alright," Ron said as he held his hand up in surrender, "just don't stare at me like that."

Harry chuckled between his friends. He smiled again when he saw Alex. "Hey," he greeted her. He hadn't seen her in a mere couple of hours and he was glad to see her sitting right in front of him.

Alex smiled when he greeted her. She rubbed her arm with her hand as she began to feel a little nervous from the people that were surrounding the two of them. She thought about doing her homework so she could keep herself occupied but she laughed at the thought of it. _I never do my homework _she thought as she mentally laughed. She looked over at Harry again and something warm spread itself inside of her. She couldn't help but smile at him. She looked at those sleek black hair that spread throughout his head, that red scar on his forehead, and those glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose. He was cute to her and she liked him!

"Well," Harry said as he packed up his books and stuffed them in his bag, "I am finished."

"Me too," Hermione said as she packed up her books also.

"Merlin," Ron mumbled as he looked at Hermione and Harry, "I haven't even started yet."

"Me neither," Harper said, "we can help each other," she said as she scooted closer to Ron when Hermione got up from her seat.

"I'm going to go head over to the library and help out," Hermione said as she turned around and walked away from her friends.

Harry looked over at Alex and saw that she wasn't doing any kind of homework. "If you are free would you like to hang out?" he asked her.

"Yes," Alex immediately said as she got up from her seat and walked over to Harry. "Bye guys," she said to Harper and Ron who were both engulfed in a problem that they were trying to solve.

Alex and Harry walked outside to the courtyard. She wished she could say something to him but nothing crossed her mind. What was she even supposed to talk about with him? Quidditch? Why not? "So did you try out for Quidditch yet?" she asked him.

"No the filed was reserved by the Slytherins today so we are going to practice some other day," Harry told her.

"Are you going to try out?" she asked him.

"I am the Seeker of the team," Harry told her as he sat by the water fountain.

Alex thought whether she should tell him that she was trying out too. She didn't want Harry to think of her as being competitive. There was enough competition going on in her life and she didn't want another one. She had tried out as a Seeker too. Did that mean that she would have to go against Harry? She couldn't think of doing something like that. It didn't seem right to go against a guy that she had a crush on. Now she hoped to not get chosen. "Do you like being a Seeker?" she asked.

"Its hard work trying to find the Snitch but it is okay," Harry told her. "It gets you the most points."

_Why are we talking about Quidditch_? she thought as she made a face at their conversation.

Just then, a group of Ravenclaw girls walked past the water fountain. One of them turned her head and smiled at Harry. She had almond-shaped eyes, shiny black hair, and a pretty smile. "Hi Harry," she said as she walked past him.

"Hey Cho," Harry greeted her.

Alex looked down at the ground. That wasn't a friendly smile. That was more of a flirty smile that Cho gave Harry. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous. It was stupid, she knew that but when you like a person a lot and you see someone else smiling at them, you can't help but feel a little jealous. "You know her?" she asked Harry.

Harry turned his head and nodded at her. "We are in the same year," he answered. "You might not now this but last year, there was this Triwizard Tournament and a boy that Cho liked got killed," he told her. "She has been sad about it ever since."

"Oh," was all Alex could say. "That's too bad," she finally said. _People get killed in tournaments?_ she thought _I hope I'm not one of them._

Suddenly, Harper ran out to the courtyard. Her cheeks had red smudges, her hair was wild, and she was out of breath.

"Harper," Alex said as she and Harry stood up from their seat, "are you okay?"

"Alex you better come quick," Harper told her.

"Ahh!" Harry moaned as his scar began to sear.

Alex looked from Harper to Harry and then to Harper again. "What's going on?"

"Max...Luna...come on!" she yelled as she grabbed Alex's arm and pulled her along the hall. Harry ran after them, his hand never leaving his forehead.

When they arrived to the Study Hall, she saw a group of kids gathered around a body lying on the ground. The teacher stood outside as she waited for other teachers to come and take the student to the hospital wing. When Alex arrived, she saw Max who was kneeling on the floor next to a body. "M-Max?" Alex stuttered.

Max turned around and looked at Alex. He had tears on his face. The body next to him was...

Luna.


	24. The Real Truth

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Harry Potter. Max Russo may be out of character in this one.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Max Russo was shocked at what had happened to Luna. He had given her the chocolate skull because he thought that it made himself look more bad boyish. He barely even knew Luna Lovegood and he didn't know what she liked and didn't like. So much for impressing her. Luna had taken a bite of that chocolate and after that first bite, she had put both of her hands on her throat. She had let out a hacking cough and collapsed on the floor.

Now, Max watched as he saw Madam Pomfrey putting Luna's body on a stretcher and taking her away to the hospital wing. "What have I done?" he whispered to himself as he raked his fingers through his hair.

"Max what happened?" Alex suddenly asked Max as he turned around and looked at his sister.

"I-I don't know," Max stuttered, "after I gave her that chocolate, she choked on it."

Harry looked over at the table and saw an eaten chocolate in the form of a skull and a chocolate frog box. "This is why the saying 'don't take candy from strangers' applies," he heard Alex telling his younger brother.

Max folded his arms across his chest. He was worried about Luna right now. He knew that his action was wrong but he didn't need Alex yelling at him. He had enough on his mind right now and Alex wasn't making it any better with her yelling.

Harry walked over to the chocolates and picked up the sweet skull. He sniffed it but it still smelled like chocolate with a peculiar smell. It had a mild sour smell to it, something like poison. Harry walked over to Max and held the chocolate in front of him. "I think someone poisoned this," he informed them.

"What?" Max and Alex asked at the same time. Who would want to poison Luna? The poor girl was innocent and she probably didn't even have a rap sheet before in her life. Unless, the chocolate wasn't meant for Luna but for someone else. "Who did you say gave you this chocolate?" Alex asked Max.

"Some dude with a black hood," Max told her. "He actually told me to give the chocolate skull to you when you were alone but you know I wouldn't do anything like that," he finished.

"And I'm glad you didn't," Alex told him.

Harry turned his head and looked at Alex. So this was meant for Alex! Why? Alex looked at Harry with the same expression too. They were both surprise to have heard the mysterious man's words. Alex's mouth hung wide open as she put a hand on her mouth. Why would anyone be after her? She hadn't done anything wrong to anyone and no one else in the Wizarding World knew her well enough.

* * *

><p>After her classes which in Alex's view went by really slow, she decided to go and paw Luna a visit. This situation distracted her from her classes, not that she even payed attention to any of her classes, but she was anxious to know how Luna was doing. She quickly climbed up the steps that led to the hospital wing. Her breathing increased as she ran up the steps, not even bothering to looked up and the students that were walking down.<p>

The students turned their heads and looked at her as if she was crazy. Alex took no notice. _Let them stare! _she thought as she finally reached the hospital wing. She stopped by the doorway of the hospital and panted as she tried to catch her breath. She saw Max sitting down next to Luna's bed. His shoulders were slumped over and his hair was a wild mess. Alex reluctantly walked over to her brother. She gently put a hand on his shoulder. Max slightly jumped as he turned around and looked at his sister. Alex was surprised when she saw his face. His eyes were glazed over with tears and they were red and puffy. Never had she seen Max cry before...even for a girl.

"Max," Alex softly said, "are you okay?"

Max nodded as a teardrop escaped from his eye and stained his black pants. "I have got to be the dumbest person in the world."

"No you're not," Alex said as she sat next to him and hung her arm on his shoulders, "somebody already has that title."

"Justin?" Max asked as he looked at her.

Alex was actually thinking of Pansy Parkinson but she could squeeze Justin in there too. She dismissed the thought. "You just need to be a little more careful at who you take things from. In this case, taking things from guys with black hoods is not a good idea." She peeked over at Luna and saw that her chest was heaving up and down. _Thank goodness she's alive and breathing _Alex thought. "Did they find out what was wrong?"

"Madam Pomfrey said that it was only Sleeping Powder. It should wear off in a few hours," Max said as he looked at Luna.

"Good thing it was Sleeping Powder and not something else," Alex told him, "she'll be okay."

Max let out a heavy sigh. "I hope so," he said. How was he going to explain the whole situation to her? _Hey Luna, sorry about almost killing with the chocolate that I gave you?_ That didn't seem like such a good apology. He hoped that she would be able to understand or blame the Nargles for it. Who knows?

Suddenly, Harry, Ron, and Hermione alone with Harper joined them. Alex noticed that Ron had finally found his pet rat and he was clinging onto him. Once the friends joined Luna's bedside, Alex saw that the rat's black beady eyes never left her sight. His small black nose twitched as his pink tail flicked back and forth.

"Found your rat Ron?" Alex asked him.

"Yeah," Ron nodded as he looked at Scabbers, "pathetic vermin he was staying with Hermione's and Harper's cats."

"That's called bonding," Harper told him, "maybe he just wanted to make some friends."

"Friends that would eat him later," Ron told her.

"Anyway," Hermione jumped in, "is she doing alright?" she asked as she walked over to Luna's bedside and looked at Luna. Max explained the situation to her and Harper and Ron later joined her.

"It wasn't poison," Alex said as she turned her head and looked at Harry. "It was actually Sleeping Powder."

Harry let out a sigh. "Thanks God," he said, "at least you didn't get affected by it since it was meant for you."

"I know but someone else was the victim of it," Alex told him as she nudged her head at the sleeping Luna, "whoever is after me wants me dead or something."

"The only question is why," Harry said as he looked at her.


	25. Night Fright

**I don't own Harry Potter or Wizards of Waverly Place**

* * *

><p>During the night, Alex lied down on her bed. She couldn't sleep for the thought that someone was after her, haunted her thoughts. Not only that, but she worried about Mason as well. She hadn't heard from him in days! She hoped that he wasn't captured and was back at Waverly Place safe and sound instead of the Forbidden Forest.<p>

She let out a loud sigh as she threw a pillow to the side of the bed and the the covers off her. That's it! She couldn't sleep tonight. She put on her slippers and got out of the girls dorm room and entered the dark common room. At first, she surveyed the room to make sure that no one was in the room and to her luck, the room was empty. She sat down on the couch and stared off into space. Even the emptiness of the common room wasn't soothing her thoughts.

"Man," she sighed as she walked towards the window. She closed her eyes and breathed in the night air. Her eyes suddenly opened when she heard a twig snap into the distance. She leaned forward to the window and saw a dark figure suddenly appearing from the ground. She couldn't make out his facial features from the darkness but she saw the figure running into the dark forest. She thought that it was Mason who probably wanted to see her again. She pulled away from the window and ran out of the common room.

Once she stepped out of the room, she was conscious of her surroundings. She made sure that a teacher wouldn't pop out of nowhere and catch her. While she was climbing up the stairs, she wondered what Mason was going to tell her. She hoped that he didn't have any bad news about her parents though she new that they were both doing fine.

She stopped in her tracks when she heard the footsteps and voices of two teachers. "Shoot," she whispered as she took out her red wand that she always carried with her unless there were any emergencies. "Go through, mo through," she said as she walked inside the gray stone wall. She slowly poked out her head and saw that it was Professor McGonagall walking down the hall with Professor Dumbledore. She hoped that they didn't see her. She wanted to avoid getting detention again, not that she minded since she was with Harry, and losing house points as well. After the two professors had left, Alex walked out of the wall and continued to her destination.

When she arrived to the outdoors of the castle, she ran down the path, past Hagrid's hut, and entered the dark forest. Once she stepped foot into the forest, she got a chilling sensation, a feeling that she didn't like. She knew the rule that no one was supposed to be near the forest but rules were made to be broken.

The fragile twigs snapped under her feet as she walked down the path. She wished that she had bought a flashlight with her but she doubted that anyone around here knew what a flashlight was. She took out her other wand and said, "lumos," where a dim light from the tip of the wand shone. She flicked her wand back and forth to see the silhouetted figures that stood in front of her. No one was there. "Mason?" she said his name but she got no reply from him.

Another twig snapped. "Mason are you here?" she finally shouted. "Mason!" No answer. The cold breeze hit her face, making the leaves rustle against one another, creating an uncomfortable scenery for Alex.

What if the person that she saw was not Mason? What if it was someone else? Someone devious who had already poisoned a student at Hogwarts. Alex couldn't stand into the dark forest anymore. She whipped around and ran when she heard another twig snap. Alex wasn't the athletic type but she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her foot caught onto something and she collapsed to the ground. When she looked up, she was horrified.

What she saw was gray fur with horse-like hooves and gray flesh with a human torso and arms. The creature had the face of a human but the ears of a horse. It was the corpse of a centaur and it had been brutally murdered by something or someone.

Another twig snapped near her. She scrambled to her feet and continued to run. Wherever she ran or turned to, she as trapped by a trees that blocked her exits. The more she tried, the difficult it became for her. Her ears perked up as the snapping got closer and closer. She turned to run but she felt as if the trees were working with whoever was snapping the twigs. She couldn't shut her eyes and scream for help. That would show that she was a chicken and Justin would never let her forget it. Wait a minute, that's it! What would the great Justin Russo do to get himself out of this predicament?

She heard another snap and a low but dangerous growl. It was coming towards her! "I've had enough of all this fear, so hurry up and get me out of here!" she said as she waved her wand around her head and she disappeared. She felt herself traveling through the thin air as she plummeted on a dark couch in the Slytherin common room. She was finally back and she was fine. She let out a sigh of relief as she pulled herself together, got up from the couch, and went back to the girls' dorm, hoping to get a good night's sleep.

* * *

><p>In the forest, the dark figure growled. The girl was almost in his grasp but she had disappeared into thin air. He had to try again. He wasn't going back until he caught her. This proved to be quite challenging since the castle was well guarded and he couldn't just waltz in there as a human. He transformed himself into a rodent, where he scurried back into the castle.<p> 


	26. Naturally

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Harry Potter or the song 'Naturally' by Selena Gomez.**

* * *

><p>Weeks passed as the Quidditch tournament was getting closer and closer. Max paid recent visits to the hospital wing to make sure that Luna was doing fine. In the past weeks when he had visited her, she had slept but today she was wide awake and sitting up in her bed. Max gave her a wide smile as he entered the hospital wing and walked to her bed. "Hey," he said as he sat down on her bed and looked at her. "How have you been feeling?"<p>

Luna's icy blue eyes locked with his warm brown eyes. "I have been doing fine," Luna answered him, "I feel like I have slept peacefully after all these weeks with pleasant dreams."

Max didn't know what else to say to her. Should he apologize? Should he just get up and leave her alone? He wondered if she remembered anything before she had fainted. "Do you remember anything before you fainted?" he asked her.

Luna squinted at the ceiling and thought about it. "Were we in Study Hall and you gave me some chocolate?"

Max stared at her with wide eyes. She remembered what had happened to her and that he was the one that had given her that chocolate. "I-it was meant for my sister," he told her, "but since I saw you first, then I gave it to you. I had no idea that the chocolate was poisoned," he quickly added.

Luna's expression was filled with wonder and curiosity. She calmly stared at Max before she opened her mouth and said, "those Nargals," she simply said as she shook her head. "They are naughty little things."

Max let out a sigh of relief. Okay, so she wasn't mad at him but what in the world were Nargals? He cleared his mind of the Nargals and smiled at Luna. "So you are not upset with me that I gave you the chocolate?"

"It was a very sweet gesture," Luna said with a small smile, "thank you for being sweet to me."

Max felt his heart beating against his chest and his breath got short as he tried to fill his lungs with oxygen. "Yeah, sure," he said as he put his hand behind his head and ruffled his hair. "I just hope you are feeling better."

"I am doing better," Luna assured him with a small nod of her head, "and you shouldn't worry about it. You didn't know that the chocolate contained Sleeping Powder and you were also being nice to me," she looked down at her cupped hands that rested on the bed covers. "You are a good friend Max," she said to him with another smile. "I have other nice friends but you seem extra nice."

"Well," Max blushed, "as I said before, I'm your bodyguard."

Luna's lips stretched into a wide smile, "and you are a good one at that."

Max smiled as he looked at the floor. He looked up at her again, "so are you well enough to come with me to see that Quidditch match?"

"That seems exciting," Luna said, "which teams are playing?"

"I think its Slytherin and Gryffindor," Max said.

"Ooh that would be an interesting match," Luna said, "my friend Harry is the Seeker on his team."

"Ha, I just found out that my sister is the Seeker on the Slytherin team," Max told her, "this ought to get interesting. So are you well enough to see it with me."

"Well Madam Pomfrey has said that I have gotten better so I should think so," she told him.

"Awesome!" Max whooped as he grabbed her small, elegant hands with his and squeezed them.

* * *

><p>During breakfast, Harry was excited and ready enough to play in the Quidditch match. He couldn't wait to kick Slytherin's rears once again. He ate some food to get the energy he needed to play. "Excited for the match Harry?" Harper asked as she joined him and Ron with Hermione.<p>

"Oh yeah," Harry nodded as he forked some eggs in his mouth.

"And guess who the new Seeker is in the Slytherin team?" Harper asked as Harry looked up at her to answer. "Alex Russo."

Harry almost choked on his eggs. He grabbed the golden goblet and drank a bit of pumpkin juice. "Sorry?" he hoarsely said as he cleared his throat. "Did you say Alex Russo as in the new Slytherin girl?"

Harper nodded her head as she gave Harry a confused look. Had he just forgotten who Alex Russo was? "She is playing the Seeker on the Slytherin team."

Harry masked his shock. "Oh...well, that's great," he said. Why did she have to be in Quidditch? He knew that once he was on that broom and saw that Golden Snitch, he was likely to grab it and Alex would be upset with him for letting her catch it. Harry didn't want Syltherin to win. He wanted his team to win. He just hoped that Alex would understand why he wanted to grab the Golden Snitch instead of her.

Over at the Slytherin table, Alex quietly ate her food. She wasn't excited to compete in the match today but this was her way of showing her brother Justin that she was as good enough to play in the match just as he was. She only wished that she was going against Hufflepuff and not Gryffindor.

"Alex," a familiar voice called her as Alex let out a groan. She looked up and saw Draco with Crabbe and Goyle standing behind him. "Ready for the match this afternoon?"

"Sure," Alex said in a non-excited voice.

"I need to warn you that Potter is the Gryffindor seeker," he informed her, "so its your job to get the snitch before he does."

Alex was surprised to hear that she was going against Harry. The boy that she had a crush on ever since she had seen him. She glared at Draco. "You don't tell me how to play my part in the game," she said to him in a harsh voice. "I'm going to play my part in the game however I want."

Draco's smile faltered when she said that. "Oooh," Crabbe and Goyle sad behind him but they were immediately shut up when Draco whipped his head and glared at them. He turned his attention back and looked back at Alex. "You have no right to speak to me in such a manner."

"Who are you to say that to me?" Alex rose from her seat and looked at him. She ignored that stares that people were giving her and Draco. Half of the people in the room were expecting them to fight. "I don't care whether you like the way I speak but you don't tell me how to play my part in the game. You didn't even invent this game in the first place. Oh who am I kidding, you don't even know how to invent anything?"

Crabbe and Goyle slapped their hands over the mouths as they contained their laughter. Draco scrunched his eyes and glared at her. Who did she think she was, talking to him like that? He was Draco Malfoy and no one had the right to speak to him that way.

"As I said before, I'm going to play it my way and you are not going to stop me," she finished as she slapped the cloth napkin on the table and walked away from the table. She felt everyone's eyes staring at her when she walked out of the door. _Let them stare _she thought as she left the room.

Harper, Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at one another. "Bloody hell," Ron spoke up, "I can't believe she had the guts to say something like that to Malfoy."

Hermione chuckled. "I applaud her," she said as she looked back and saw Draco sitting at his seat and looking like a complete idiot.

"Yeah," Harper agreed, "if I know Alex, she doesn't like people telling her what to do. Especially if that person is Draco or her boyfriend."

"So she is a very independent girl," Hermione said, "I can relate to that."

"Except when it comes to homework," Ron told her.

"School work is another way for me to assert my independence Ronald," she said as she gave him a small glare.

Ron smiled as he continued to scoop more food into his mouth. Harry wiped his lips and got up from his seat. "I'm going to go and check up on Alex," he said.

"Be careful mate," Ron told her, "that way she talked to Malfoy looked like she was about to jump at his throat."

"That would have been a great source of entertainment," Hermione commented.

"I will be fine," Harry said as he walked towards the double doors of the Great Hall and walked out of the room. Once he entered the hallway, he saw Max and Luna approaching the Great Hall doors. "Luna," he said her name as his eyes lit up when he saw her up and walking, "how have you been?"

"Better thank you for asking," Luna answered with a small smile, "Max and I are just going to get a bite to eat and get ready to watch the Quidditch match."

"Can't wait to play," Harry said, "have you by any chance seen Alex Russo?"

"I think I saw her walking down that hallway," Max answered as he pointed into a hallway that led to the outside of the castle.

"Thanks," Harry said as he walked over to the hallway. When he approached the outdoors of the castle, he saw Alex sitting down on the fountain where he had sat with her weeks ago. Alex looked up and was surprised to see Harry approaching her. A secret, small smile made its way to her lips.

_How you choose to express yourself_

_It's all your own and I can tell_

_It comes naturally_

_It comes naturally_

Why was it that when she was alone, Harry would come and stay with her? She liked his friendship and was happy to have a friend that wasn't snooty just like the students were in Slytherin. "Hey," she smiled as he sat next to her at the fountain.

"Hey," Harry greeted her when he sat down. "I feel like I haven't seen you in such a long time."

Alex smile when he said that. "We have seen each other at classes and in the hallway," she said with a laugh, "but I feel the same way too."

_You follow what you feel inside_

_It's intuitive, you don't have to try_

_It comes naturally_

_It comes naturally_

_"_So everything alright with Malfoy?" Harry asked her.

"Ugh don't get me started on that creep," Alex said as she rolled her eyes. Harry chuckled when she called him a 'creep.' _I can make him laugh _she thought as she smiled. _Well every guy likes a girl with a sense of humor. _"I just wish I had the chance on the train to put Ron's rat into his pants and seeing him dance around like an idiot."

Harry threw back his head and laughed when she said that. _This girl has a sense of humor _he thought. _I like it_. He looked at her than his face turned serious. "So I heard from your friend, Harper, that you are the Seeker on the Slytherin team."

"Y-yeah," Alex stuttered. She took a deep breath and gathered her confident voice. "And I heard from Draco that you are the seeker on the Gryffindor team," Alex said, "and we are going against each other."

_And it takes my breath away_

_What you do so naturally_

Harry nodded. "I should let you know by now that during the match, I am going to be very competitive."

"That's okay," Alex said to him, "I am not even going to try anyway."

Harry looked at her in shock. "If you're not going to try then why are you playing in the match?"

"I have me reasons," Alex said with a smile, "first to get on my brother's nerves and second to get on Draco's nerves."

Harry peeked over at her. "So you like to annoy others?" he asked her.

"Specific people actually," Alex said, "which includes my brothers and the table filled with snooty Slytherin people."

"You seem very different from the rest of the Slytherin's," he commented, "I like that." When he said that, Alex thought that her breath got caught in her throat.

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning_

_And I love the way you_

_Know who you are and to me it's exciting_

_When you know it's meant to be_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_When you're with me, baby_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_Bay-bay-baby_

Alex stared at him with for a while. Had he just said such a thing to her? Now she was glad that she was different but something stopped her as her thoughts got the best of her. _No you silly girl _she scolded herself. _You're Mason's girlfriend! He would be crushed to find out that you like someone else! _Harry didn't know who Mason was and Mason had no idea who Harry Potter was. Maybe if she introduced them than that would be something else, but Mason was probably back in New York with her parents. But when she was staying with Harry, she felt like something was clicking between them. He was nice, he was cute, he was brave to have faced such a past. Was this why she was attracted to him? Mason was nice, cute, and brave as well but she just couldn't figure out her feelings for him.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked her.

_He is concerned about me _Alex thought. "I am fine," she answered him, "thank you for asking."

_You have a way of moving me_

_A force of nature, your energy_

_It comes naturally_

_It comes naturally, yeah_

_And it takes my breath away_

_What you do, so naturally_

"I feel like something is bothering you," Harry said as he swung his arm over her shoulder and pulled himself closer to her.

Alex felt a rush of heat traveling to her cheeks. "I'm fine," she said, "I was just surprised to hear from Draco that you were also playing in the Quidditch match," she lied.

"Everything will be fine," Harry assured her."The most important for both of us is to play our best and may the best team win."

"I'm sure that team is going to be you," Alex said.

"What makes you say that?" Harry told her.

"If I am involved into something, then what I predict is likely to happen," Alex told him, "and its also my way of making Draco cry like a baby when he loses that Quidditch match."

"I would like to see how that turns out," Harry said with a soft laugh.

"He is such a whiner," Alex stated. _At least we both agree on something. We both hate Draco Malfoy._

_When we collide sparks fly_

_When you look in my eyes_

_It takes my breath away  
><em>

_You are the thunder and I am the lightnin_

_gAnd I love the way you_

_Know who you are and to me it's excitin__g_

_When you know it's meant to be_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_When you're with me, baby_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_Bay-bay-baby_

"You know something," Harry said as Alex turned her head and looked at him. "I like it that we can agree on something."

"Seems we have something in common," Alex said. "When you make a new friend, you find things in common slowly and naturally."

_Naturally_

_Naturally_

_Naturally_

_Bay-bay-baby_

"That's true," Harry nodded in agreement. Should he tell that he liked her? He wanted to but having them being in two different houses that hated each other, he didn't know whether he should or shouldn't. Plus, would she have the same feelings as he did for her.

Alex was thinking about the same thing. She wanted to tell Harry about her liking him, but if he said 'yes' that would mean that she would have to break up with Mason. She didn't want to break up with Mason, she liked him but wasn't it natural for a girl to have feelings for another guy that was in the same place with her.

_Naturally_

_Naturally_

_Naturally_

_Everything, baby, comes naturally_

"Do you want to go back to the Great Hall?" Harry asked her.

"No," Alex shook her head, "let's just stay here," she said as she grabbed his arm. Without thinking about it, she put her head on his shoulder.

_Naturally_

_Naturally_

_Naturally_

_Everything, baby, comes naturally_


	27. Round and Round

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Harry Potter or the song "Round and Round" by Selena Gomez.**

* * *

><p>When afternoon came, Alex was in her dormitory getting ready for the game. Some of the Syltherin girls were squealing over who was the hottest Syltherin player in the game. Alex stifled an eye roll. "What about you Alex?" a familiar voice made its way to her ears.<p>

_Ugh _Alex thought. She turned around and saw Pansy standing there with her friends. "What about what?" she asked.

"Who do you think is the hottest player in the Syltherin team?" she repeated the question that she had been asking her friends. "Personally, I think it's Draco Malfoy."

_Yeah right_ Alex laughed in her head. "I personally think that neither of them are hot," she said as she picked up her broom and headed out the door, "they're a bunch of stuck-up boys," she muttered as she walked out of the common room and went to join her team.

She was not a bit motivated to be in the game. Why did Justin have to join the Quidditch team and brag to her about it? She wanted to win the points and be the family wizard. _I deserve it _she thought as she walked through the halls. _I use my magic in a more creative way while Justin does it in a studious manner. _Before she knew it, her broom collided with another broom. She looked up and saw Harry in his Gryffindor player outfit.

"Alex!" he said in a surprised voice. He looked at her up and down and couldn't help but think how pretty she looked in her green player outfit. "You look great!" he blurted out.

Alex felt her cheeks getting hot. She gave him a small smile. "Thank you, you do too," she said in a sincere voice. "So are you ready to play?"

"Yes," Harry nodded, "are you?"

"I would say so? Then again you are my opponent, so don't be too surprised if I kick your butt."

Harry laughed at her use of language. "Not if I do it first."

"Mm-hmm," Alex said, not really believing him. Then again, she had thought of a plan to make Draco mad when she was playing her game. She had this feeling of winning for the team and also for herself but she also wanted to enrage Draco. She found it pretty amusing when he got angry. His face would turn a mild red color and his eyes would bulge out of their sockets. Alex stuck out her hand in front of Harry.

Harry grabbed her hand and they gave each other a handshake. "Good luck," he said.

"You too," Alex smiled as he walked away from her and went to join his team. She looked after him and smiled once more. She turned her attention back to reality and went to join her teammates. When she joined her teammates, she listened as the boys began to discuss the rules and the strategies of the game. Alex took no part in their conversation, her only job was to stand still until she saw the Golden Snitch.

She followed her team as they walked up to the platform. When they'r team was called, her and the boys got onto their brooms and flew into the field. She felt a rush of wind in her face as she flew higher and higher. She scanned the benches where the teachers and students from different houses were seated. She noticed in the Ravenclaw podium, Max was sitting with Luna and in the Hufflepuff bench, Justin was sitting with Alexandra. A smile made its way to her lips. _See Justin? _she thought. _I'm the first one to play in the Quidditch game._

She looked ahead of her when she saw the Gryffindor team flying into the field. She smiled when she saw Harry Potter flying as handsome as ever on that broom.

_Round and round_

_Round and round_

_Round and round_

_Round and round_

After Madam Hooch had released the Quaffle into the air and the Gryffindor team and the Slytherin team swarmed towards the Quaffle. Alex looked at Harry but he was not noticing her one bit. She raised her hand to waved at him but he still took no notice.

_You see me standing there_

_And act like you don't know me_

_But last night you were callin' me_

_Sayin' you want me  
><em>  
><em>Oh, why you always make me feel<em>

_Like I'm the one that's crazy?_

_You got my heart racin'_

_My, my heart racin'_

Alex turned her broom towards Harry's direction and slowly flew towards him. Alex knew that he was too busy looking for the snitch and took no noticed of her. That was part of the plan. "Hello Harry," she said.

Harry mentally jumped as he rapidly turned his head and looked at her in surprise. "Alex!" he said in a surprised voice.

"Why are you acting so surprised?" Alex giggled at his surprised expression, "you know that I am playing in this match."

"Yeah, yeah," Harry nodded his head, "I just didn't expect you to fly over and talk to me."

"Well now you know," Alex said.

_Boy, I need you here with me_

_We can't go on this way_

_I'm falln' hard for you_

_All I can say_

"Ten points for Gryffindor!" a announcer yelled as the Gryffindor team whooped in triumph. Alex smiled as she turned her head and looked at Harry. "Looks like you have a pretty good team."

Harry smiled at her. "Thank you. I would say your team is doing pretty good too." Usually Harry didn't root for the Slytherin team but since Alex was being nice to him about his team, he decided to say something nice about her. What Alex said next, surprised him.

"Please, my team hasn't scored a point yet," she scoffed as she added a cute giggled and an eye roll. "If they were good, they would have not chosen Malfoy to even play."

Harry laughed when she said that.

As the teams continued to score more points, Alex gasped when she saw something shining into the distance. "I think I see it," she said as she pointed to the shimmering light. She grabbed her broom and flew towards the shimmering light.

Harry saw her swooping past him so he followed her.

_We're goin' round and round_

_We're never gonna stop_

_Goin' round and round_

_We'll never gonna get where we're goin'  
><em>

_Round and round_

_Well, you're gonna miss me'_

_Cause I'm gettin' dizzy_

_Goin' round and round and round_

As Alex approached the shimmering light, a mischievous smiled made its way to her lips. That wasn't the Golden Snitch, it was a pocket watch that one of the teachers was looking at for the time. "Oops, my mistake," she said to Harry when he arrived, "it was just a watch."

"Alex," Harry said as he floated next to her.

"Well," Alex said as she threw her hair behind her shoulder, "better luck next time."

Harry turned his green eyes towards her. "Alex," he said in a soft voice, "that was very sneaky of you."

"Well I do try," Alex chuckled, "now let's find that snitch." As she was about to turn her broom and fly away, Harry reached out his hand and softly caught her arm. Alex stopped, looked at his hand, and then at his eyes.

"Alex, you know that its against the rules for different teams to work together," he told her.

Alex gave him a small smile. Of course she knew that but in her view, rules were made to be broken. "Not with me," she said as she turned her broom and went to look around for the snitch. She had a strange and familiar feeling that she always got when Harry touched her. He was better than her boyfriends in the past. He was better than Dean and better than...Mason. She mentally gasped when she thought about that.

_You try to pull me close_

_And whisper in my earYou always tell me lies_

_I've cried out all my tears  
><em>

_I've pushed my feelings to the side_

_But then you bring 'em back, b-bring 'em back  
><em>

_Now you got me singin'  
><em>

_Boy, I need you here with me_

_We can't go on this way_

_I'm falln' hard for you_

_All I can say_

She squinted when she heard a buzzing sound approaching her. _Gotcha! _she thought as she smiled through her white teeth. She held out her hand to catch it, but the little snitch was so quick that it zipped away from her. She looked over at Harry and caught him looking at her. She looked over at Draco that was hovering with his broom, playing the best he could. She looked back at Harry and nudged her head towards the snitch. Her raven hair floated against the wind as she flew.

She turned her head when she saw Harry flying right by her side. He looked at her and they smiled at each other.

_We're goin' round and round_

_We're never gonna stop_

_Goin' round and round_

_We'll never gonna get where we're goin'  
><em>

_Round and round_

_Well, you're gonna miss me_

_'Cause I'm gettin' dizzy_

_Goin' round and round and round_

Harry held out his hand to catch the snitch but as his fingers were close to catching it, he pulled back. "What are you doing?" Alex yelled through the wind, "you almost had it!"

"I can't do it," Harry answered, "it wouldn't be fair to you."

"Oh whatever," Alex rolled her eyes. She looked back at the snitch and saw that it was swooping towards the ground. "Well if you're not going to get it, I'm going to get it and give it to you."

"No Alex," Harry yelled but she flew away from him, "you can't do that!" he accelerated the speed of his broom and went after her.

_Love me or love me not_

_I'm starin' at the clock_

_I picked them flower petals off_

_And then I watched them drop  
><em>

_Love me or love me not_

_I'm starin' at the clock_

_I picked them flower petals off_

_And then I watch them drop_

_Boy, I need you here with me_

_I can't go on this way_

_I'm falln' hard for you_

_All I can say  
><em>

Alex looked behind her and saw Harry's broom coming closer and closer. She turned her head to look at the snitch and smiled. Looks like her little plan was working. She held out her hand to make sure that Harry saw that she was "helping" him get the snitch. "Alex, no!" Harry yelled. He accidentally bumped into her and she almost lost her balance on the broom.

"Whoa!" Alex yelled as her foot made contact with the ground and she fell off her broom and landed onto the soft green grass.

"Alex!" Harry yelled, looking back at her with a worried look.

"Keep flying!" Alex yelled, "you almost got the snitch!" she lifted herself off the ground and watched Harry's hand swoop out, grab the Snitch, and halting his broom from flying.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch!" the announcer yelled, "Gryffindor wins!"

_Round and round_

_We're never gonna stop_

_Goin' round and round_

_We'll never gonna get where we're goin'  
><em>

_Round and round_

_Well, you're gonna miss me'_

_Cause I'm gettin' dizzy_

_Goin' round and round and round  
><em>

_Round and round_

_We're never gonna stop_

_Goin' round and round_

_We'll never gonna get where we're goin'  
><em>

_Round and round_

_Well, you're gonna miss me'_

_Cause I'm gettin' dizzy_

_Goin' round and round and round_

Alex couldn't hold her inner excitement. "Oh my gosh!" she yelled as she ran towards Harry who landed himself on the ground. "You did it! You won that match!"

"You played well too," Harry said.

"The best player was you," Alex squealed as she jumped into his arms. She didn't know what she was doing. She was too excited that Harry won the match. Now Draco was going to be angry about that which, was something that she had planned all along and it had worked perfectly. She pulled away from the hug but her hands remained on his shoulders. She looked at his smile and put her hands on his cheeks where she pulled him closer and planted a kiss on his lips.

Seeing what she was doing, she quickly pulled away and looked at Harry's red stained face. Her stomach flopped from a mixture of emotions. What had she done?


	28. Confused

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Alex slowly shook her head but her eyes were still glued on Harry's strawberry stained face. <em>What did you just do?! <em>she screamed at herself. _What was that? _Before she could say anything else, sweat broke out on her forehead and her heart began to palpitate. She put her hand on her chest and looked down, away from Harry's face so she could try and catch her breath. "I-I-I-" she stuttered. What was she doing? She never stuttered around boys!

"Alex," Harry said in a hoarse voice.

"Sorry!" Alex whispered as she whipped around and tore away from the Quidditch field as quickly as she could. She didn't dare look back at Harry, who was calling out her name.

Harry's feelings were mutual. He was shocked, confused, but he also felt a tiny spark when she kissed him like that. That was the first time that a girl had ever kissed him, well, excluding the time when Hermione had kissed on the head last year when he jumped out of the water when he was competing for the Goblet of Fire Trophy. Harry turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He tuned his head and saw Hermione, Ron, Harper, Justin, Max, Luna, and Alexandra standing there.

"Where's Alex?" Justin asked, "I thought I saw here."

Max squinted at Harry. "Man all that flying has turned your face red," he commented.

Hermione felt like she was almost going to smile. Seeing Harry's red face and Alex running away from him could only mean one thing. _Love _she thought and it wasn't just some Love Potion. She raised her eyebrows at Harry and titled a smile at the corner of her lips.

Harry noticed that Hermione knew what was going on. He slowly shook his head and whispered, "no."

Hermione mashed her lips together and did the locked-up-and-throw-away-the-key to her lips. Although she was happy for Harry, she knew that it was going to be difficult for Alex to be with Harry since she was in Slytherin. She would have liked to help out her new friend but it was better not to be involved in such commitments.

"Let's just go to the common room guys," Harry said to Hermione, Harper, and Ron who followed him.

* * *

><p>"Hippogriff claws," Hermione said the password to the Fat Lady. The large portrait allowed for the four Gryffindor students to enter their common room. Harry jumped into the common room and collapsed on the red couch. He let out a puff of breath and ran a hand through his hair.<p>

"What was that all about with Alex, mate?" Ron asked as he sat down on the floor beside Harry.

Harry gathered himself. "I-I don't know how to say this," he clapped his hands in front of him and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his lap. "After the game, Alex congratulated me-"

"Well that's not so bad," Ron said.

"And she kissed me," Harry finished.

"Again, that's not so-what?!" Ron gaped at his best friend, "bloody hell Harry, I cannot believe that you actually kissed a Slytherin."

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me," Harry clarified for him, "what am I supposed to do? I mean, I like her but after she kissed me...it was-"

"Shocking?" Hermione jumped in with a smile on her face.

"Yeah that," Harry replied.

"But that's great for you and Alex," Harper told him.

Hermione turned her head and looked at Harper. "No it's not," she told her, "Gryffindors and Slytherins have a history for not getting along."

"Yeah I figured," Harper said, "but that shouldn't stop you from liking Alex, Harry. She has had some relationships that hadn't worked out so well for her. You are a very nice guy Harry, even though your friends know you more that I do."

"Thanks Harper but I can't do it," Harry said, "there will be a clash between us and the Syltherins."

"And it's not going to be pretty," Ron told her.

Harper mentally rolled her eyes. "But it's so unfair. Just because you guys are in different houses, doesn't mean that you shouldn't stop liking her. Okay for example, if Hermione was in Slytherin, would that have stopped you guys from being friends with her."

Harry and Ron looked at one another in shock. "That's a whole different story," Ron told her, "this is Slytherin that we're talking about."

"Whatever Ron," Harper almost yelled at him, "would you still be friends with Hermione if she was in Slytherin."

"Well," Hermione suddenly spoke up, "considering that Slytherin is only composed of pure-bloods I would not have the chance to enter, seeming that my parents are not magic, I wouldn't be able to be placed in Slytherin even if I wanted to."

Harper could feel that she had offended Hermione, even though her intuition was wrong. "I was only trying to set an example for them. I'm sorry," she apologized to Hermione.

"Not at all," Hermione shook her head, "but now that we're on _that _subject, would you have been friends with me."

_Oh no_ Ron groaned in his head. Who do girls have to keep going on and on with a specific subjects until they got an answer? "Uhh...well," he slowly said but saw Hermione's amusing look on her face, "yes," he finally said, "I would still be friends with you."

"You're lying," Hermione pointed out with a mischievous smile, "on our first year, you made me cry Ronald Weasley, I was almost attacked by a troll-"

"But we saved you from him," Ron told her.

"Regardless," Hermione continued, "you have also said that I was a nightmare and didn't have any friends, so," she paused and took a deep breath, "considering that we didn't get along during that time, we wouldn't have gotten along so well even if I was in Slytherin."

Harry felt the tension between his two best friends rising. "Guys!" he yelled at them and they looked at him, "just drop the subject before you two stop talking to one another for a month."

"I-It's really my fault," Harper nervously said, "I bought it up."

"No," Hermione said, "I'm glad you did because I like playing these sort of mind games with Ronald." With that, she walked away from the two boys and went into her dorm room with Harper following behind her.

Ron was confused at what had just happened. "What the bloody hell was that?" he asked as he looked at Harry as if he knew the answers to his predicaments.

"I don't know mate," Harry said with a sigh, "I don't understand girls anymore."

* * *

><p>After changing out of her robes, Alex pushed open the door to the Slytherin common room and walked inside. <em>Oh great <em>she thought with a mental eye roll. She didn't expect the whole Slytherin students to be gathered in the common room and looking at her when she entered. "What?" she asked. Even thought she was nervous, she tried to muster as much courage as she could to these snooty people.

"That was some game you did there wasn't it Alex?" Draco asked her.

"I didn't ask you to question me," Alex haughtily said, "why don't you just stay out of my business, because what I do concerns only myself and not you."

"See that boys," Draco looked at Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise, "that's what I like about her. She's got that fiery American attitude."

Alex raised an eyebrow at his words. "'Fiery American attitude?'" she echoed his words, "what are you, a poet?" she finished as she pushed him with her hand on his shoulder and stormed away from the common room and into her dorm. Alex let out a sigh as she threw her emerald Quidditch uniform on the bed. She flopped down on the bed and hugged the pillow towards her chest. She pulled the curtains around her bed for privacy.

She leaned back on a couple of green pillows and looked around her small, but yet comfortable, cell. She felt like she was trapped in her bed. "Alex, why did you do such a thing?" she asked herself. "I am going crazy. I'm talking to myself." She pulled the green pillow close to her chest and buried her face in it. "You betrayed Mason," she said in a whimpering voice, "how could you?" she cried as tears streaked down her cheeks and dissolved into the pillow.


	29. Harper's Discovery

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>That same mid day, Harper and Hermione were at the Hogwarts library. Hermione was engrossed in her homework and a potions essay while Harper was too busy looking through the books on witches and wizards. The books were composed of different witches of wizards from different countries, cultures, and whether they were pure-bloods, half-bloods, or muggle-borns. "Wow," Harper said as she read some information on a witch.<p>

Hermione looked up from her paper and saw the enlightened look on Harper's face. "Enjoying that book?" she asked her.

"Totally," Harper said, "I never thought that the greatest witches and wizards were muggle-borns the most."

Hermione looked at Harper with a smile. It was nice to hear something like that from someone else without being cruelly judged. She suddenly thought of something about Harper. "Harper," she spoke up as she set her quill on the table and looked at her, "what type of blood are you?"

"As in AB, A, B, O?" Harper asked with a confused look on her face.

Hermione laughed, "no, I meant are you pure, half, or a muggle-born?"

"Oh," Harper said, "well my parents are not magicians, and neither am I so a muggle-born I guess," she shrugged.

"Has your family generation ever had a Squib?" Hermione asked her.

Harper raised an eyebrow at the word. "What's that?" she asked as she shut the book and placed it on the table.

"A Squib is a term to a person that is born to one magical parent," Hermione defined the word for her, "they don't have any magical powers but they get married to muggle-borns but somehow, even though they are not considered to do magic, their children are able to do magic." Harper's jaw dropped when Hermione finished. "Do you know anyone from your family generation?"

Harper slowly shook her head. "No, or my parents have never told me about it," she said. She was too absorbed into her family history now. "I just cannot believe that I found out about this right now. Wait until I tell Alex about it."

Hermione gave Harper a mischievous smile when she mentioned Alex's name. "Do you think that Alex likes Harry?" she asked her.

Harper shrugged. "I don't know," Harper answered,"I mean if she does, then she should totally go for him, but only as friends."

Hermione's smile faltered. "Why do you say that?" she asked. At first, Harper was all excited to find out that Harry likes Alex and vice versa. Why was she know settling on them being friends?

"Well Alex already has a boyfriend back home," Harper told her, "his name is Mason." She was about to add that Mason was a werewolf but she decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Oh," was all Hermione could muster. Such an information changed everything for the both of them, "whatever the case is with them, I just hope they are good to each other. Alex is a very nice girl," Hermione continued.

"With a little bit of id going on," Harper added.

"And it would be nice if she was friends with Harry."

"But wouldn't that break that major social barrier between you and the Slytherins? I just don't understand why you guys are fine with the other houses but not with Slytherin," Harper said, "its reminds me of high school all over again."

"I know how you feel," Hermione said. She had never been in high school but the way that the Slytherin's treated the rest of the houses made it look like they owned the whole school. "Tell me Harper," Hermione said as she put her elbows on the table and leaned forwards, "what's high school like?"

"If you take a lot of AP classes then its pretty hard," Harper said, "but I try to participate in every event that goes on so it will look good on my college application."

"What about social norms?" Hermione asked.

"Well, if you come across Gigi and her copycat crew, then you should try your best to ignore them. If they seriously came to Hogwarts, they would defiantly be in Slytherin." Harper wasn't that fond of Gigi. Once a mean girl, always a mean girl was what she thought about her no matter how nice she was to others. Harper was thankful of the time when Alex swooped in and saved her from being crowned as the biggest loser in Gigi's tea party.

"There's mean people everywhere," Hermione said, "even in Hogwarts. I mean have you met Malfoy and Pansy or the rest of the Slytherins?"

"I try to stay away from those kind of people," Harper said, "but we encountered Malfoy on the train and he seemed pretty full of himself."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "He is," she said, "he even called me a mudblood one time." She noticed the confused look on Harper's face and she explained to her what a mudblood was. "It means 'dirty blood' which is directed towards us, muggle-borns since we don't have magical parents. He keeps calling me that but I don't let it get to me."

"Well that's the best thing to do," Harper said, "I wonder if he has ever called me that, but I don't care."

Hermione gave her a small nod. She looked out the window and noticed that the sun was beginning to set. She neatly put her potions homework into the book and slipped it into her satchel. "Well," she said as she stood up and flung the satchel on her arm, "I'm off to bed. We have potions first tomorrow morning."

"With good old Professor Snape," Harper sarcastically said as she put the book back into its proper shelf. She returned back to Hermione and the two roommates headed back to their dorms to go to bed.


	30. The Great Hall

**I don't own Harry Potter or Wizards of Waverly Place**

**The part with the Russos showing their wands to their friends was suggested by selenathewhitewolf. Thanks so much for the suggestion.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Alex didn't want to get up from bed. She thought it would be better to stay in bed and not show her face in front of the whole school. Why did she have to kiss Harry and betray Mason like that? Couldn't have Harry taken that as a friendly kiss? She did have feelings for Harry but now that she had kissed him like that, she was just confused. Mason was a wonderful boyfriend that she had for a long time and Harry was just someone from school. He was a friend, not a boyfriend.<p>

"Ugh!" she groaned as she threw a pillow on the bed and got up. Even if she didn't go to her classes, her teacher would find out, Justin would find out, and then her parents would find out and be mad with her. She got out of her pajamas and threw on her Hogwarts uniform. With that, she walked into the Great Hall and joined the Slytherin table. When she sat down, the Slytherins turned their heads and gave her disapproving looks. _Oh what now_? she wanted to snap at them. Pansy and a group of her friends stopped walking and looked at Alex.

"What?" Alex finally said to her.

"Come on girls," Pansy said, "it's better not to be with people like this, let alone talk to them." With a laugh, she and her friends walked away from her.

"Whatever," Alex mumbled as she looked down at her plate of food. She poked a piece of bacon before putting it in her mouth and slowly chewing it. She looked up and saw Peggy sitting across from her. "Hey," she said with not much enthusiasm.

"Good morning," Peggy greeted her.

"At least you're the one in this whole place that's talking to me," Alex said.

"I know that I am soon going to regret this, considering that talking to you means that I am going against my house, but why not?" she shrugged, "you are nicer than the people here."

"I seem to have that effect on people," Alex said. "So what has been going on with you? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Homework and trying not to get bullied so much," Peggy said, "you?"

"Stupid stuff going through my life," Alex answered as she rested the side of her head on her hand. "People just need to grow up and not be so judgmental you know?"

"Been there," Peggy spoke up, "but you shouldn't let others push you around. Word has gotten out that from the Quidditch match, you kissed the one and only Harry Potter."

"Word travels fast," Alex commented. _Just like good old high school _she mentally commented. "You're gonna shun me now?" she asked.

"No," Peggy shook her head, "I like you."

Alex smiled. At least there was a decent person in the Slytherin house. She suddenly felt something against her leg. She looked down and almost jumped out of her seat when she saw a brown mouse next to her foot. _Ron's rat _she thought. She gently grabbed the rat, got up from her seat, and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Ron looked up when Alex approached the table with his rat. "Pathetic devil," he mumbled as he took the rat into his hands and looked at Alex. "Thanks. I don't know why he always scurries over to you."

_First it was guys, now...rats _she thought. "No problem," she said, "see you guys in Potions." She turned on her heel and walked away from the table. She ignored the stares from the students as she passed by. _Is this going to keep going on until I finish this school? _she thought. Not trying to care about it, she walked back to the Slytherin table and began to pick at her food.

* * *

><p>Over at the Hufflepuff table, Justin whipped out his own wizard wand and showed it to Alexandra. Alexandra's eyes brightened when he saw his thick brown colored wand, with a handle, and an orb. "That doesn't look like the wands that we have for this school," she said as she took the wand in her hands an looked at it.<p>

"And look at what it can do," Justin said as he took his wand back and pointed it to an empty plate on the table. "Coma-kus pancake-kus," he said. A ray of light appeared from the tip of the wand and a warm stack of pancakes with sweet syrup appeared on the plate.

"Wow," Alexandra said as she pulled the plate close to her. She picked up a fork and poked the pancakes with it. "Its real too."

"And we can enjoy this fresh stack of pancakes," Justin said as he picked up his own fork and the two began to eat their meal.

After taking a few bites from the sweet food, Alexandra asked, "can that wand do anything else besides make pancakes."

"Plenty of things," Justin told her.

"You have to show me those types of spells sometime."

"Date night?" Justin suggested as she gave him an enthusiastic nod.

* * *

><p>At the Ravenclaw table, Max and Luna were too busy looking at the Quibbler in an upside down fashion. "Whoa look at that," Max said as he pointed to a picture that was on the page that they were reading. "And you said that your dad also writes the Quibbler?"<p>

"He does," Luna calmly answered.

"This is awesome," Max said, "and this was the first time that I have heard of crumpled-horned snorkacks. Is it true that they really exist?"

"There has been sightings," Luna told him, "and since my father writes the Quibbler, I do agree that those creatures are real."

"Man," Max let out a puff of breath, "there has been some urban legends running around."

"Like what?" Luna asked.

"Well, werewolves for once. Actually, there is a werewolf that I know who is my sister's boyfriend."

Luna immediately looked up from her Quibbler book and turned her head to look at Max. "You sister is in love with a werewolf?" she asked.

"Yeah," Max nodded his head.

Before, Luna had no idea that Alex even had a boyfriend that was a werewolf. If she had a boyfriend, then why was the whole school talking about Alex kissing Harry Potter after the Quidditch game? Maybe it was just some sort of confusion and people took it the wrong way. They could have just been talking really close to each other and people thought that they were kissing. Luna decided not to engage herself in such gossip. She only hoped that things would work out well with Alex and Harry.


	31. Just Friends

**I don't own Harry Potter or Wizards of Waverly Place**

* * *

><p>After breakfast, the students headed off to their morning classes. As always, Alex was not too thrilled to start her morning with potions class. Even though Harry was in her class, she wasn't fond of the people nor the professor in that room. She sighed as she took her seat at the middle row and looked as the room filled in with students. First, she saw Harper walk into the room and sat behind her.<p>

Alex turned around and greeted her friend with a smile. "Hey Harper," she said.

"Hey Alex," Harper greeted her.

Alex was thankful to have somebody talking to her like a normal person. She wondered if Harper knew what had happened during the Quidditch match. Surely she knew since the whole school had been talking about it.

"Alex," Harper said, "I need to talk to you about something." She turned her head to look to make sure that no one was around their table, even though the room was filling with students. She leaned closer to Alex and whispered, "I heard about what happened with you and Harry."

"I can't believe I even did that," Alex said as she slowly shook her head. "I wasn't thinking. I mean I like Harry but I can't do this to Mason."

Harper's jaw dropped when Alex had mentioned Mason. Just last night she had encouraged Harry to go for Alex. How could she had forgotten about Mason? Had she suffered a mild amnesia last night? "Well," Harper dragged out the word, "I kinda, must have encouraged Harry last night to go for you."

Alex's eyes widened. "You did what?" she yelled, ignoring the looks that some students gave her. "Harper! How could you do that?"

"I know, I know," Harper defended herself, "I don't know what I was doing. I mean he really likes you."

"I like him too!" Alex said, "but I can't just betray Mason like that! Did you forget that Mason is even my boyfriend?" She felt like she needed to control herself. Okay, so Harper made a mistake, no harm done, but it was to her. Alex turned herself around and her back faced Harper.

Harper hated it when she fought with her best friend. "I just want to say that I am sorry," Harper leaned forward, "what I did was wrong, but I was only trying to help out. Okay, so I forgot about Mason but the way Harry looks at you and the way you look at him screams that you both like each other."

Alex's facial features softened. It was sweet that Harry looked at her with affection. She had to admit to herself that she had looked at him the same way but she just couldn't break-up with Mason. Mason was a sweet and sensitive guy and Harry was a fighter. Alex didn't have to pick and choose which one she liked. She knew herself that she was in love with Mason and would never break-up with him to be a wizard. A wizard with jet black hair and bright blue eyes. She casually put her hands on her head and raked her fingers through her straight hair. Now wasn't the time to think about this.

"Hello Harper," Alex heard a sweet voice behind her. That voice belonged to Hermione and she sat behind Harper. Ron joined her a little later and sat down next to Hermione. Alex turned around and looked at Harper, "look, I'm sorry I acted the way I did. Do you want to sit with me?"

Before Harper could answer, a shadow knelt over Alex's table. "Good morning Alex," a voice said and Alex turned around to look. It was none other than Harry Potter himself. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

Alex looked from Harry to Harper. Harper gave Alex a smile in return and raised her eyebrows as a way to tell her "to go for it." Alex looked back at Harry and said, "sure."

Harry pulled a chair away from the table and sat down next to her. He set his potion book on the table and waited for Professor Snape to waltz into the room. The silent they sat next to each other, the more uncomfortable he got. This didn't make sense to him. He had the courage to face the Dark Lord but he didn't have the courage to talk to a girl.

"Okay this is driving me crazy," Alex said as she looked at Harry as he turned his head and looked at her. "Yesterday, did it feel weird that I kissed you?"

_Finally she said something _Harry thought. "I wasn't expecting it," Harry told her, "but it felt nice afterwards," he blushed when he said that.

Alex couldn't help but mildly smile at the cherry color on his cheeks. "I didn't mean to do it. It just happened," she said. "It was like a 'you-did-a-good-job' kind of kiss."

"Like a friendly one?" Harry asked her, "on the lips?"

_A little too friendly _Alex thought. "Okay," she said as she looked at him right in the eyes, "I do like you." It was better to just tell the truth, "as a friend."

"A friend?" he echoed the word, which sounded like a voice of disappointment to Alex.

"I have a boyfriend back home," Alex told him, "he is really special to me. Not that you aren't special or anything, I still like you as a friend, but-" she was silenced when Harry put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright," he gently said with an assuring smile. He liked her but after finding out that she had a boyfriend, he couldn't just butt into their relationship. Alright, he had to admit that he was starting to develop feelings for a certain redhead in Gryffindor.

"So, are we still friends?" Alex asked.

"Absolutely," Harry said to her with a smile.

_Phew _Alex thought _this could have gone a lot more worse. At least Harry is a considerate guy, just like Mason. Oh, I miss him so much. Where has be been? He hasn't sent me letters yet! _as these thoughts were going through her mind, she blocked out Professor Snape's voice out of her head and thought about Mason.

Harry tried to concentrate at the Professor but his scar started to sear. He put the tips of his fingers on his head and began to slowly massage the pain. What was going on? His scar had been searing ever since the Russos had come to Hogwarts. He turned his head to the left and saw a brown rat standing there. How come that whenever he looked at the rat his scar would start to burn? The rat's whiskers twitched as he stared at Harry and Alex for a while. Suddenly, the rat turned around and scurried out of the classroom. It was a wonder that no students saw it leave.

The rat wasn't the only being that was staring at Harry and Alex. When Harry put his hand on Alex's shoulder, Draco crumpled a piece of paper in his hand. He would never admit that he was jealous, but truth was, he was envious of Harry who had fame, power, and a good looking girl sitting next to him. What did he have? A crazy ex-girlfriend that still wanted to be with him.

Pansy was sitting behind Draco and she clenched her hand into a fist under the table. Once Draco turned his head to look at Alex and Harry, she knew that Draco's only intention was to look at Alex. She _hated _that girl, even if she was in Slytherin. Did she even belong in the Slytherin house? What type of Slytherin was she since she was sitting with a Gryffindor? Well, if Draco wasn't going to stop looking at Alex, then she had to do something that make sure that he did.


	32. The Pink Letter

**I** **don't own Harry Potter or Wizards of Waverly Place  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Classes seemed to drag on in the morning and the afternoon. Alex naturally would have fallen asleep in Defense Against the Dark Arts but since Ms. Pinky was teaching it, she had no other choice. Alex knew better than to trust Umbridge's facade. No teacher in the world was all that sweet and smiled each day at every student. After that period was over, Alex was thankful to walk out of that class and go to the Great Hall for some lunch. As always, no one in Slytherin or the other houses wanted to sit next to her. Not even her own brothers. She knew that she shouldn't blame them as much because they were in different houses but it would have been nice if they visited her once in a while. However in some classes she was not alone since Harry, Hermione, and Ron took the liberty and sat down with her.<p>

She plopped herself behind any empty gold plate and began to pour some food in it. She wasn't that hungry so she didn't pour as much as she would have wanted. Her table slowly filled with students and she thanked her lucky stars that neither Draco, Pansy, or their group of friends were nowhere to be seen. _Nice _she thought _now I can eat __in peace. _Although she couldn't see neither of them, Draco sat at the far end of the table with Crabbe and Goyle while Pansy separated herself to another spot to be a little farther from Draco but a good distance so she could read his body language towards Alex.

As Alex slowly ate her food, she began to think about Harry and Mason. She hoped that she hadn't hurt Harry's feelings but she didn't want to leave the best boyfriend that she ever had. Alex had nice boyfriends in the past but none of them were as sweet as Mason is. Her ears suddenly perked up when she heard a loud crow from he distance. She looked up and saw a flock of owl carrying small packages and letters for the students. Suddenly, a barn owl released a pink envelope from it's beak and it fell into Alex's hands. Alex turned over the envelope and her heart accelerated. In a neat handwriting, it said 'Mason' and she had been expecting a letter from him since the last time she had seen him months ago.

Her hands fumbled over the envelope and she finally ripped it open. She held the white paper in her hands and read that words that he had written:

_My dearest Alex,_

_I am so sorry that I haven't been able to write in such a long time but I have had some family issues that needed to be taken care of. I finally found some time to myself and I am able to visit you tonight at the Dark Forest where we met the last time. I am trying my best not to attack any centaurs but tell that to my hungry stomach. I am so excited to finally see you again so I hope you can come and give me a little visit tonight. I will be waiting for you my love._

_Love forever and always,_

_Mason_

_P.S Your parents have been doing fine and they miss you guys. _

After she was finished, Alex refolded the paper and put it closely to her chest. _I will definitely meet you tonight Mason_ she thought. With a positive note and attitude, Alex finished her food and couldn't wait for the rest of the classes to be over so she could go and meet Mason later in the day.

* * *

><p>Harper let out a loud sigh as she closed her Defense Against the Dark Arts book and slammed it on the table. "I have had enough of this," she said. "There's nothing about learning defensive spells in here."<p>

"That's exactly what I said to her," Hermione, who was sitting across from the table, told her. "Unfortunately, sh thinks that the best way to learn about defending ourselves is picking up a parchment paper and quill and rewriting the words that are in the book."

"That class has turned out to be very ridiculous," Harry suddenly spoke up, "I would rather have Lupin, or Moody, or even Snape teach that class."

"That teacher really scares me," Harper referred to Snape, "I mean, does he ever smile."

"No," Ron simply answered with the shake of his head. "My main concern is Scabbers right now. I don't know where that devil always scurries off to. He's as bad as the last one."

"Maybe you should take better care of your pets," Hermione told him, "and no, don't you dare blame Crookshanks," she immediately added when Ron was about to protest.

"Or my cat too," Harper added with a mumble. She took the Defense Against the Dark Arts book in her hands and stuffed it inside her school bag. "Luckily, thanks to Harry, I have manage to pick up some of these spells to defend myself."

"He is a very good teacher," Hermione commented, "if Umbridge continued to teach us, we would not even be enlightened on some of these defensive spells."

"I like the Patronus one," Harper spoke up, "I had no idea that my Patronus would be a cat."

"And I didn't know that mine would be an otter," Hermione added.

"And mine is a dog," Ron said.

Harper suddenly thought of something. Alex hadn't been attending any of these sessions that Harry had been teaching the students. "Harry," Harper spoke up as he turned his head and looked at her, "why hasn't Alex been to any of these sessions?"

Harry let out a sight, took off his glasses, and rubbed his eyes. "Look Harper," he spoke, "it's not because I have anything against her because she's in Slytherin. It's just a little too risky to bring a Slytherin and having someone else from Slytherin find out about it."

"She's not going to tell anyone!" Harper almost raised her voice if Harry hadn't suddenly jumped in and shushed her.

"I know," Harry told her, "but I cannot risk it okay? Have any of her brothers taught her anything? I know that Max attends the meetings because Luna goes there and so does Justin and Alexandra."

Harper only gave him a shrug followed by an "I don't know" response. She hated how the Syltherins and the Gryffindors loathed one another. It was unfair to her because this hatred was keeping her best friend away from her.

* * *

><p>After lunch and some more classes, Alex was finally relieved to have finished them for the day. Now all she had to do was keep herself occupied until nighttime came so she could visit Mason. How she was going to wait for the time to come would be a big challenge for her. She wasn't a very patient girl but this was something that she had to wait for. Maybe she could go and find Harry, Ron, Hermione, or maybe Harper and hang out with them. She took another direction and wound up to the library. She searched through the library and found Harper sitting down with Hermione doing their homework together.<p>

Alex rolled her eyes at the thought of the homework that she had to do. She approached their table and smiled when the girls turned their heads and looked at them. "I am so glad I finally found you two," she said as she pulled a chair away from the table and sat down next to them.

"I am too," Harper said as she gave her a hug, "I barely see you anymore, even if it's in classes."

"So what are you guys up to?" Alex asked.

"We are doing some Defense Against the Dark Arts homework," Hermione answered, not bothering to look up from the book, as she flipped a page.

"Ew," Alex answered. "The worst class ever taught by the dumbest teacher ever." She saw how occupied Hermione was and probably wouldn't even mind if she took Harper away from the table for a couple of minutes. She grabbed Harper's hand and the two girls got up from the table.

"Be right back," Harper called back to Hermione as she pulled into a section of the library that wasn't occupied by any students. "What's up?"

"I just got a letter from Mason," Alex said with a grin on her face.

Harper gave her a wide smile. "And? What did he say?" she asked.

"He wrote that he wants to meet me tonight!" Alex said, "I haven't heard from him in ages and I finally get to see him again."

"Where had he been all this time?" Harper asked.

"He said he some family thing to attend to," Alex said, "but aside form that, I am going to meet him tonight."

"Where?"

"At that weird, creepy, forest," she answered, "and plus, no one is even going to see me go down there so I might as well see my boyfriend and see how he's doing."

"Are you sure you want to risk getting another detention?" she asked.

"Please, I got detentions in high school, WizTech, and it's not the end of the world if I got a detention in Hogwarts."

"Okay if you're sure," Harper said, "but do be careful when you go down there. I heard a lot of nasty stuff that can happen there."

"I encountered my werewolf boyfriend drinking some centaur blood. I'm pretty sure I can handle anything that crosses my path." The more Alex thought about meeting Mason, the more confident she grew. Nothing and no one was going to stop her from seeing him in that forest.

If that no one followed her there.


	33. Secrets Revealed

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Alex anticipated for night to come. She had gotten through the school hours and was impatiently waiting in the Slytherin common room to leave. <em>Ugh <em>Alex groaned as she rolled her eyes at the two Slytherin girls that were sitting in a table across from her and doing their homework. If only there was a way for her to quietly escape from the common room without getting noticed by them. _I could easily use that transportation spell and get out of here _she thought as she got up from her seat and went into her dorm. When she entered her dorm room she pulled the curtains around her bed and waved her red wand around herself and disappeared out of the dormitory.

Suddenly, Alex found herself in a hall that led out of the castle and into the Forbidden Forest. She checked her surroundings and once the coast was clear, she headed out of the castle and ran directly into the forest. At the same time she passed, a certain Slytherin student caught her running away. "I will see you two later," he said to Crabbe and Goyle as he walked away from them.

"Where are you going?" Crabbe asked Draco but he made no motion to turn around and answer him. However, Crabbe and Goyle decided to head back to their common room to avoid getting a detention.

However, in a small corner of the hallway, Pansy Parkinson was planning to head to the common room but when she saw Draco taking a different direction. Her eyes turned into slits when she realized what Draco's intention really was. On that note, she also changed her direction and headed out the castle to see what Draco was up to.

* * *

><p><em>Where does she think she's going at a time like this? <em>Draco wondered as he cautiously looked around him for any teachers and if Alex suspected anyone following her. Ever since he had lied eyes on her, first time on the train, he was entranced in her beauty let alone her attitude. Although, she seemed to like that Potter whom Draco detested. One thing that he couldn't stand was rejection, let alone the Gryffindors. But Alex was different, she might have rejected him but he was determined to get her back.

* * *

><p><em>Who does he think he is? <em>Pansy bitterly thought as she kept her distance from Draco but was determined to catch him. _Breaking up with me to go with another girl. _When she had found out that Draco had left her for Alex, she couldn't help but feel jealous of this whole situation. If Draco was so determined to get Alex, then was more determined to get rid of Alex to get Draco back.

* * *

><p>Alex's head whipped behind her when she heard a twig snap into the distance. When she turned her head, she saw no one wrapped around the white fog that was starting to get thick. Maybe coming here was a bad idea or a bad place for Mason to choose. Why couldn't they have met at a more pleasant and less scary place but here? Maybe it was his way so people won't see who he was.<p>

Even though it had been ten minute since she had entered the forest, Alex felt like she had walked for an eternity. She thought of calling out to Mason but would that risk her chance at getting caught by someone? She stopped walking when she heard a noise circling around her ears. A hand appeared out of nowhere as Alex let out a frightened gasp and it pulled her into the fog.

"Alex," a familiar British accent voice called, "it's me."

Alex opened her eyes and saw that she was standing with Mason. She felt his soft hand circling around her wrist and she couldn't have been more happier to see him. With a wide smile, Alex wrapped her arms around Mason's neck and gave him the longest hug. She had dearly missed him and all she wanted to do was curl up in his arms and remain in those arms forever.

"How have you been my love?" Mason asked when they finally released from their hug.

"Bad," Alex answered, "because I miss you," she said as she ran the back of her hand along Mason's face.

Mason gave her a warm smile. "It's been pretty boring back home too," Mason agreed, "but at least you must have made new friends and your brothers and Harper is here with you."

Alex gave him a nod. Of course she had made friends, but not in the right house. It would have been a lot better if she was placed in Gryffindor so she could be close to Harper, Ron, Hermione, and Harry. When she thought of Harry, she felt relieved that she had told him how she felt but she wouldn't have been in a committed relationship with him since she loved Mason the most. However, she didn't want to tell Mason about Harry. Her boyfriend was not the jealous type but she didn't feel that it was the right thing to do.

"Tell me about your classes," Mason's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Boring," Alex simply said, "just like back in high school."

Mason let out a laugh, "come on. There's got to be a class that you like."

Alex only gave him a shrug. None of the classes that she took had a major impact in her life. Especially potions class and Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Truthfully, none at this moment," she said with a sigh. She turned her eyes and looked back at Mason with a smile. "I'm just glad that we had the chance to meet again. I feel like it's been years."

"Me too," Mason smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. Suddenly, the two bought their lips close to one another and shared a sweet and passionate kiss that Alex missed. She slowly closed her eyes and let that kiss take over her. She put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer to experience that juicy kiss. Mason wrapped his arm around waist and pulled her close.

A twig snapped next to them but it wasn't loud enough to break them out of their passionate moment. "Well, well, well," a devious said that made both Mason and Alex jump and look. Draco Malfoy stood in front of them with a stern look in his face. His jaw was tight and his hands were clenched into fists.

Alex felt her heart beginning to palpitate against her sternum. "What are you doing here?" she shrieked as she jumped out of her seat and stood on her feet.

"I followed to see what you were up to," Draco answered, "even though no one is supposed to be out of their dorm at a time like this."

"You had no right to follow me!" Alex snapped as she pointed at him.

Mason looked from Alex and then to Draco. She had not mentioned this guy in any of her letters that she had sent to him. "Who is this?" Mason suddenly asked as he also got up on his feet and put a protective hand around Alex's shoulder.

Alex was taking quick breaths as her anger rose. She couldn't believe why this guy wouldn't leave her alone. First it was Pansy, then him. Why couldn't she bed left alone to do whatever she wanted? "Look," she suddenly said, "why don't you just head back to the castle before you get the both of us in trouble."

"Why don't you come with me?" Draco asked, "I can escort you back to your dorm."

Mason couldn't take anymore of this. This boy was bothering her and from the way Alex talked and the was she expressed her features made him get all defensive. "Why don't you do as you're told?" Mason spoke as he got in front of Alex.

Draco gently turned his head and looked at Mason. "And who is this?" he asked, "your boyfriend?"

"That does not concern you," Mason spoke for her.

"A boyfriend in the woods," Draco continued as he folded his arms across his chest, "I thought that you like Harry Potter," he said which made Alex want to run over to him and punch his mouth for letting out such a secret, "considering that you snogged him after the Quidditch match."

Mason's eyes widely opened and he turned around and looked at Alex. Snogging seemed like an informal way to describe kissing but why would Alex kiss someone? He saw the frightened expression on Alex's face and noticed the bright tears that began to form in her eyes. "You kissed someone?" Mason asked as his voice cracked.

Her first instinct was to yell no but she couldn't bring herself to say anything to him. She had hoped that this would remain a secret but thanks to Draco, her relationship with Mason was ruined.

"Right on the lips," Draco filled in for her.

Mason looked from him and then back at Alex. Alex hid her face behind her hands. _Why is this happening now? _she thought. "Mason," she croaked, "don't listen to him."

"I will never believe a thing he says if it doesn't come out of your mouth," Mason almost snapped at her. He was flustered at this sudden news that Draco said but he wanted to hear Alex's side of the story. "Why don't you enlighten me on this matter?"

"I did kiss him..." she gulped, "on the lips but I realized that what I did was wrong."

"Then why did you do it in the first place?!" Mason yelled. He was shocked, let alone hurt, when those words escaped her mouth. Why would Alex do such a thing? Had she missed her boyfriend so much that she wanted someone else to take his place while she was in Hogwarts. "Unless you really wanted someone to take my place," he spilled out his thoughts at her.

"NO!" Alex yelled as she shook her head, "that's not true. I don't know what came over me." Tears streaked down her face as she looked at Mason and heard a growl escape his mouth. Why was he growling? Why was he clenching his hands into fists? Unless...

Alex looked up at the sky and saw a full moon. She gasped as she looked back down at Mason and the moon's light directly hit his body. Mason threw up his hands and dug them into his head and let out a monstrous yell.

"Looks like your little secret has angered the boyfriend," Draco said in amusement as he stared back at Mason.

Alex ignored his comment and looked at Mason in horror. He started to transform into his full werewolf self. His facial features turned into the face of a wolf as brown fur began to grow. His body got bulkier and his nails grew into long black claws.

Draco's eyes widened when he realized what was happening. Before he could turn around and run, Mason turned his head and looked at him. He raised his claws in the air and ran towards Draco.

"MASON NO!" Alex screamed as Mason's claws came upon Draco. On instinct, Draco threw his arm in the air to protect his face and Mason's claws swiped his arm. Draco clenched his arm and fell to the ground.

In the depths of the forest, Pansy was watching the whole scene in horror. At first, she was glad to have seen Mason transform into a werewolf, predicting that he would attack Alex and possibly kill her but she didn't expect that he was going to turn onto Draco and attack him. She gasped when she was Mason grab Draco but the shirt color and fling him towards a tree. She whipped around as she ran out of the forest and back into the castle to find some help.

Mason grabbed Draco by the throat and raised his free hand towards Draco. "Mason stop!" Alex yelled as she grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Mason pushed her away from him as he released Draco and fell to the ground. That's why Mason had snapped at her because the full moon had affected him.

"Your boyfriend is crazy!" Draco spat as he got up to his legs and soothed his throat with his hand.

"Well it wasn't any of your business to even come here!" Alex screamed. Mason had pinned her to the ground and she didn't know what he was planning to do to her. However, Mason released his grip on her and turned around to go and attack Draco.

Draco defensively held out his hands as they made contact with Mason's shoulders. The two boys struggled as they tried to push each other off one another. Draco's injured arm seared in pain as he released his grip to grab it with his other hand. When he did that, Mason swung his arm towards Draco's stomach and he was sent flying into a tree.

Alex didn't know what else to do. When Mason was into his full werewolf form, he had lost all sense of humanity in himself. Speaking of which, didn't he know that tonight was going to be a full moon anyway? She shook the question away from her head and she ran over and tried to pull Mason away from Draco. She didn't care at all about Draco and his safety but she didn't want to suffer another major conflict between her and the rest of the Slytherins. She pulled Mason away from Draco but she was thrown back to the ground. Her head bounced against the hard ground as he vision began to blur. She saw a dark figure running towards her with his arm in the air. Alex tried to get up from the ground but her body disobeyed her. The shadow's hand came upon her and everything went black.


	34. Mason's Fate

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Soft. Everything was soft around her. Alex Russo slowly opened her eyes and found herself on a bed and wrapped in white sheets. She slowly raised her body from the bed and rubbed her eyes to wipe off the sleep that lingered around her eyes. "Where am I?" she moaned more to herself.<p>

"In the hospital wing," a voice said as Alex removed her hands from her eyes and saw her older brother standing by her side. Justin threw his arms around her and hugged her, "you scared us death," he said once he pulled away from her hug, "do you have any idea what would have happened to you if any of the teachers hadn't come in time?"

Her eyes traveled around her bed and she saw Max, Harper, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna gathered around. Alex was about to comment on Justin's hug but stopped herself. His concern for her was serious but Alex's mind flew back to the night before. "Justin," she said in a hoarse voice, "you don't understand. This wasn't just some ordinary werewolf. This was Mason."

Justin wildly got up from the bed and ran a hand through his dark hair. Harper's mouth hung open when Alex said that. "Alex, you know that you're not supposed to walk out of the castle grounds during the dark."

"Look," Alex said as she wiped the back of her hand over her cheek. She felt a rough texture on her smooth skin. Had Mason attacked her while she was unconscious? She tried not to believe that but she thought about how Mason had attacked Juliette on time when he was in his full werewolf form. "I got a letter from Mason that he wanted to me and I had to go to him."

"So that werewolf that we saw when we had detention was actually your boyfriend?" Harry spoke up.

Alex tuned her head and looked at him. "Yes," she nodded, "and he wanted to meet me so I accepted. Although how could I, stupid Malfoy had to follow me into the forest, make Mason angry and attack him."

"How could Mason come if there was a full moon?" Harper asked.

Alex only shook her head. "Maybe he didn't know."

"You're even lucky to be alive Alex," Hermione spoke up, "what I've learned about werewolves is that they don't know that they are evolved into a different form. They also attack their best friend."

"Me too," Alex said, "does anyone know who came and saved me?"

"Probably one of the teachers," Ron told her, "and that's very bad."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's answer. If she were Ron, she wouldn't have said something so tragic to her. When a Hogwarts professor saved their students from any danger that lurked around the castle, the creature would be locked up and their fate would be determined. She remembered what had happened to Buckbeak, a friendly hippogriff that Hagrid taught them until Malfoy had shown some disrespect to it. The poor creature was put to death but to Hermione's time-turner, she and Harry were able to rescue Buckbeak before the same event could happen again.

"Why is that bad?" Alex asked.

Hermione let out a little sigh. "I am sorry to say this Alex," she gently began, "but I overheard the teachers discussing about Mason. When they sun comes up, werewolves transform into their human self. I believe that before Mason had a chance to transform, the teachers captured him."

Alex's eyes got wider as Hermione began to explain what was to happen to Mason. "McGonagall believes that it's better not to...uh...do away with Mason. However, Umbridge has different plans."

"What?" Alex shouted as she jumped out of her bed and looked at them, "they can't do that! Mason didn't mean any harm to Malfoy or to me! It was his fault for coming there in the first place and he didn't know that it was the full moon!"

"What can we do?" Justin asked her, "unless you want to go up against Mrs. Umbridge. I cannot even stand the woman myself."

Alex turned her head and looked at Justin. "If that's what it takes," Alex told him, "I am not going to let some stupid woman sentence Mason to death like that." She didn't care how she looked right now, she had to go and hunt down this woman and tell her that what she was planning was horrible.

"Do you think she even has the chance to change that lady's mind?" Max suddenly asked.

"No," Justin shook his head.

Hermione's mind suddenly lingered over a thought. She felt terrible for Alex that she had to suffer through such a horrific news. There had to be something that Hermione could do to help her friend. She knew that even if Alex tried her best to change Umbridge's mind, there wasn't going to be a positive outcome.


	35. Punishment

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Alex marched down the halls as she tried to find the teacher that many of the Hogwarts students loathed, her included as well. The halls were empty from students. She thought that they were probably sleeping in since it was a weekend or probably doing something productive. Alex had hoped to do something productive rather than hunting down for this teacher. Maybe go to Hogsmade with her friends and spend the day there and not worry about doing homework or worse, studying.<p>

"Good morning Ms. Russo," a voice came towards her. Alex turned around and came face-to-face with Professor McGonagall. "How are you feeling this fine morning?"

Alex wished she had something nice to say to a teacher that asked how she felt. "I can't believe that she's doing this," she found herself saying, "why are the putting that werewolf to death?" She decided not to say that the werewolf was her boyfriend.

McGonagall inhaled through her nose before she spoke. "I was not in agreement with Professor Umbridge's decision. I thought that it would be best to let the werewolf roam free. However, you did not follow the rules of the school and you came upon the werewolf, thus he attacked you."

"You don't understand!" Alex blew, "that werewolf is my boyfriend." She looked at McGonagall's expression. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open from Alex's words. "When he's not in his wolf form," Alex added. "He sent me note that said that he was in the forest and wanted to meet me. I agreed to go but I think he didn't know that there was going to be a full moon last night. Malfoy tagged along and that's when Mason transformed into his full wolf-self and attacked."

McGonagall hung onto every word that Alex told her. "I wish I can do something Ms. Russo," she said, "but his fate has already been determined. If I was able to stop that woman from doing such a deed, I would but I can't."

"Why not?" Alex desperately asked.

"Because she will be there to witness Mason's execution and make sure that it's done. I know how you feel about this Ms. Russo but it's out of my hands," the headmistress told her.

Alex felt tears stinging her eyes. _This stupid school and it's stupid teachers!_ she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs but her voice wouldn't come out. "Fine," Alex said. If she couldn't through one teacher then she might as well try and get through Umbridge. "I understand." With those final words, Alex turned around and walked away from the headmistress.

McGonagall looked after her. Even though Alex wasn't such a golden student in her classes, she still had a heart of gold to help others that were in need. The headmistress wanted to help her out but she knew that she just couldn't do it. If she couldn't help her, then someone else might. Someone that had the proper knowledge of going back in time.

* * *

><p>Alex avoided going into the Great Hall. She didn't want to face thousands of students as they asked her what had happened last night. Let alone look at the Slytherins that would be glaring at her. She ran through the halls and climbed the staircases that lead her into the dreaded classroom. The classroom was empty but she looked up and saw the tiny room where Umbridge locked herself in and enjoyed a warm cup of tea. Alex angrily marched up the stairs and knocked on the door.<p>

"Come in," a sugar sweet voice said.

Alex put her hand on the knob and opened the door. She had never been inside the room but she saw that it looked like a little dollhouse. The walls were covered in pink wallpaper and there were plates displayed on the walls with cats on them.

"Ms. Russo," Umbridge said as she folded her hands on the table and looked at her with a smile on her pink lips, "I wasn't expecting you so soon?

_She was expecting me _Alex thought _great. _Not wanting to sound so harsh in the first place, Alex shifted from foot to the next. "I got up this morning and I heard that you were planning on killing the werewolf."

"Yes," Umbridge nodded her head, "as the new headmistress of the school, it is in my intention to keep the school grounds safe from any sniveling beasts that threatens the students."

_Okay since when did you become a headmistress. Is there something that I'm missing here? _"Since when are you headmistress?" Alex told her, "what happened to Professor Dumbledore?"

"That is not any of your business," Umbridge told her.

"Well whatever," Alex found herself snapping at the teacher, "you can't kill that werewolf. He happens to be my boyfriend."

Umbridge rudely chuckled at her sentence. "Your boyfriend? A werewolf?"

Alex nodded. "Don't you know anything about werewolves?" she snapped, "they transform when it's the full moon. Yesterday it was a full moon and he was affected and he didn't know what was going on around him."

"Really Ms. Russo," the teacher continued, "I do not allow such back talking. I have made my decision and he will be put to death later in the afternoon. It was his choice not to show his face here and attack any of the students. It was also your choice to not break any of the school's rules. With rule breaking there is always a punishment."

Alex rolled her eyes. She didn't know if she could last through another detention. However, this was not the type of punishment that she was used to. Umbridge directed her to sit down at an empty table where a piece of paper and quill lay as if she was expecting anyone to come and visit her office. "I don't have any ink," Alex told her.

"Oh you won't need it," Umbridge told her, "I would like you to write 'I will never break any school rules again nor will I make up any silly stories.'"

"That wasn't a silly story!" Alex yelled as she snapped her head behind her and glared at Umbridge.

Umbridge slowly walked over to her and placed her hand behind Alex's chair and looked at her in the eyes. "Write," she softly hissed.

Alex rolled her eyes and wrote what she had been told. As she wrote, she spotted the pink words on the paper but as she was finished with the sentence, the words slowly disappeared. "Agh!" Alex groaned as she grabbed her hand. She pulled her hand closer to her eyes and saw the same words engraving themselves into her flesh. Every single letter that was engraved gave her a paining sensation. "What's happening?" she breathed through her teeth.

"That ought to show you not to disrespect others," Umbridge told her as Alex looked into her cold blue eyes, "you are dismissed Ms. Russo."


	36. Hermione to the Rescue

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Once the headmistress entered her office, she was surprised to see Hermione Granger standing in from of her. Professor McGonagall set a rolled up parchment paper on the nearest desk and looked at the Hogwart student. "May I help you Ms. Granger?" she asked Hermione.<p>

"Yes please," Hermione spoke, "I heard about Professor's Umbridge's decision that she was going to execute the werewolf that Alex has been in contact with."

McGonagall sighed. "Yes," she answered, "I wasn't in agreement with her order but there is nothing that I could do to stop her. That woman would do anything to have her way."

_I understand what you mean _Hermione thought. "I, too disagree," she said, "however, this werewolf is Alex's boyfriend."

"That is what she told me," McGonagall informed her.

"And, of course, Professor Umbridge's decision is final. I was hoping to help Alex in this situation and save her boyfriend before Umbridge kills him."

"Ms. Granger," the professor said in a surprised tone of voice, "surely you would be going against someone else's orders with this sort of action. She would find out who the culprit was in freeing that boy."

There had to be some other way for Hermione to ease Professor McGonagall in giving her the Time-Turner. She was going to use it on herself and Alex to transport them back in time and rescue Mason before he was captured. "Where is he now?"

"He is chained near Hagrid's hut," the elder professor answered her, "Ms. Granger, I do not support this plan of yours."

"I really, really need the Time-Turner," Hermione finally told her. If Umbridge is going to be there to watch Mason get killed, there would be no other way for Alex and I to free him. I know what I'm going to do with the Time-Turner and I promise that I will return it after we have finished."

Professor McGonagall sighed. She had given Hermione a Time-Turner during her third year to get to all of her classes and she had never abused it, except for the event that Harry and Hermione went back in time to save Buckbeak the hippogriff and Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. The elderly witch floated over to her desk and opened a drawer. Her hand reached into the drawer and she pulled out a golden necklace that had a miniature hourglass. She walked over to Hermione and placed it at the palm of her hand. "I trust you to use it well," she said as Hermione gave her a smile in return.

* * *

><p>Alex's hand burned as she looked down at the words that were engraved into her flesh. <em>I will never break any school rules again nor will I make up any silly stories<em>. She scowled at those words for she knew very well that she wasn't making up a silly story. As for breaking school rules, she could live with that.

Frustrated, Alex threw her book bag on the floor and leaned against a wall. A mix of emotions welled up inside her chest and all she could now was cry. She hated crying in public but she couldn't control the emotions. She couldn't believe how stupid that "headmistress" was to put her boyfriend to death like that. If only Mason had escaped when he had the chance. If only he hadn't come to visit her until she returned home but she couldn't just stay at Hogwarts for a year without seeing Mason.

"The Nargels are affecting you too?" a high pitched voice asked. Alex removed her hands from her face and she looked at a blond hair and blue-eyed girl calmly standing in front of her. It was none other than Luna Lovegood and wherever she was, Max was probably tagging along. Only this time, he was nowhere to be seen and Alex was glad for she didn't want any of her brothers to see her in such a condition.

"Hey Luna," Alex hoarsely greeted her. "I am _not _crying just to let you know."

"Sometimes it's alright to cry," Luna told her, "it's better to release all of those negative feelings."

Alex only managed to nod her head. "Easier said than done. Where's Max? Doesn't he usually stay around with you?"

"He has to do some detention time with Professor Snape," Luna told her, "he did something to some of the students in the Slytherin common room. A prank I believe he said."

Alex rolled her eyes but she couldn't help but feel satisfied at what her little brother had done to those snobs. "Good old Max," she said with a smile. She ran her hand over her hair and Luna noticed the words that were engraved in her hand.

"What happened?" Luna asked as she pointed to the words.

Alex looked at her hand but quickly hid it. "Nothing important," she muttered.

"Whatever it was," Luna started, "I hope that you get better soon." Alex gave her a friendly smile. At least there was someone nice enough to talk to a Slytherin and Luna was no exception. Before she could say anything else, Luna opened her mouth and said, "well I should be heading back to Professor Snape's classroom. I believe that Max might be finished with his detention now." She gave Alex a light smile and walked away from her.

Alex watched her blond hair disappear upstairs. She had hoped for Luna to stay with her for a little longer so she could just talk to someone. There was no use at standing alone with her back on the wall and crying for Mason. It was better to just head back to her dorm and stay there for the rest of the year. She picked up her book bag and just as she was about to head inside, Hermione ran down the stairs and almost bumped into Alex.

"Alex," Hermione breathed. Her curly hair was a wild mess and her cheeks were red from running down the halls, "you won't believe this but I have found a way for you to save Mason."

Alex's eyes lit up. "What is it?"

"First," Hermione's chest heaved as she swallowed in a breath, "it's a very risky process. You and I are going back in time with this," she said as she held up the Time-Turner necklace, "and I need you to listen at what I'm about to tell you."

Alex nodded and urged Hermione to continue.

"I need you tell me what time it was when you went into the forest to meet Mason," she told Alex.

"I don't know, eight or something," Alex answered her.

"Alright and the time right now is ten o'clock," Hermione told her, "and during this time, where has Mason been hiding?"

"In the Dark Forest," Alex told her.

"Good," Hermione said, "now what I'm about to tell you is very crucial. When we turn back in time, we cannot be seen by anyone nor our past selves."

"Why?" Alex asked her.

"It's too dangerous. However, we have to go to the Dark Forest, before you get there and tell Mason to leave before anything happens to him."

"Whoa, okay," Alex said, "you are seriously confusing me with this time traveling stuff."

"Alex, you have to do what I say! If you don't, then there isn't any way for us to help Mason from getting executed."

Alex looked up at her Gryffindor friend. She seemed serious about this and she was willing to help Alex save her boyfriend. "Alright," Alex agreed with a nod of her head. "So we cannot be seen by anyone?"

"By ourselves," Hermione told her, "it would be too risky." She held the time-turner necklace over their heads and softly placed it around their necks. Hermione held up the hourglass close to her eyes and twisted it a couple of times to take them at the specific time where Mason was before he was transformed into a werewolf.


	37. A Stranger in the Woods

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Everything whizzed by Alex's sigh as students and teachers flashed by. She wondered how Hermione was so calm about this. Suddenly, a shade of sunlight hit Alex in the face as the students and teachers disappeared from the hall and it was only Hermione and Alex. "Okay, what just happened?" Alex finally found her voice and asked.<p>

"We went back in time," Hermione answered, "and it's almost seven so we're here nine hours before anything happened to Mason. Where were you at seven o'clock?"

Alex rolled her eyes to the ceiling and thought about that specific moment. "I think I was packing up my items from a classroom that I cannot even remember and I was heading into the Great Hall to eat some dinner."

"This was before you received Mason's letter, yes?"

Alex nodded her head. "And after dinner, I met you and Harper at the library after that. Then I went into the Slytherin common room and waited for nighttime to come so I could go and visit Mason."

Hermione nodded as she tuned her head and looked at the large clock that stood on top of the tower. "Alright," she said, "we have exactly an hour to go and find Mason and warn him. You have to tell him of what might happen but you should not tell him that he is going to transform into a werewolf and attack you. That would just mess up the future."

Alex nodded her head at Hermione. _Man she knows everything about this time necklace _she thought as she broke into a sprint and followed Hermione. The two girls ran out into the courtyard and into a hall that led them on top of a hill that had a row of stairs descending down the hill and toward Hagrid's hut. "Are you sure that Mason might be in here at this time?" Hermione asked her.

"I am," Alex told her, "he was here the last time I met him."

"Alright," Hermione nodded her head as the girls headed towards Hagrid's hut. Instead of running straight through his home, the two girls swerved towards the pumpkin patch and entered the forest. Even during the day, the forest looked dark and gloomy in Alex's view. "Where was the last time that you saw Mason?" Hermione asked her.

This was too much for Alex to remember. Although, she did remember standing on a grassy ground with tress circling the both and they were under the moon's light where it directly hit Mason, causing him to transform into a werewolf. "I think I was at a specific spot where there was a patch of the sky where the full moon stood. From the distance, you could see the castle."

Hermione had hoped for something more specific. However, she decided that it was better not to wait for Mason to come to them, but for the girls to go to him. She turned her head to the sky and saw the orange sun setting behind the mountains. "Let's go and find him before the full moon comes out." The two girls sprinted down the grassy path and looked around for Mason.

Alex thought that looking through each and every tree trunk throughout the forest would be a waste of time so she opened her mouth and called out Mason's name. "MASON!" she yelled and her scream echoed throughout the Dark Forest.

Hermione ran over to her and hissed, "what are you doing?"

"Calling out for Mason," Alex dismissively answered her, "MASON!" she called out once more.

"Alex?" an accented voice called back to her. Alex's head whipped to the right and she ran towards the voice. "Alex? Alex where are you?" the voice that belonged to Mason called out for her. Before he knew it, Alex jumped into his arms for a hug. Caught off guard, Mason dropped the pink letter that was in his hand and looked at the girl in shock. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

Alex suddenly let go of him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Mason was confused at everything that was happening right now. How did Alex even know that he was here? How did she know that he was going to send her a letter to read and tell her to meet him in the forest? "I'm so glad you're okay," she mumbled as she pulled him into another hug.

"I am alright," Mason told her, "never better actually. What are you doing here? How did you know that I was going to be here tonight?"

"I had a feeling after Defense Against the Dark Arts class," Alex told him, "the dumbest class in the world."

"That bad huh?" he asked her and she nodded in response. His brown eyes made their way towards Hermione that was standing behind Alex. "Who is this?" he asked her.

Alex stepped out of his arms and looked back at Hermione. "This is one of my friends. Her name is Hermione," she introduced the two of them. Mason reached out his hand and Hermione shook it as she beheld a smile on her face. After she had introduced the two of them, Alex turned her attention back to Mason. "Look," she began, "did you by any chance know that there was going to be a full moon tonight?" she asked him.

Mason cocked an eyebrow when she said that. "Well I'm glad that you told me," he answered, "I had no idea. That explains why I have been feeling a little strange after the sun set. I was just excited to come and see you tonight because I will be helping y parents clean the house."

_And I'm glad that I came just in time to save you before anything happened _Alex thought. She was doing pretty well in masking the future with the past. Alex watched as Mason reached to the ground and picked up the pink letter. "This is for you," he told her, "it says about you meeting me here tonight and I was about to send it to you."

_I know _she thought. "I am glad that you came to see me tonight," she smiled as she wrapped Mason in her arms and gave him a kiss on the lips, "but the full moon is going to come out any minute now and I would rather you be alright then turn into a werewolf."

"Ah yes," Mason said with a smile, "that transformation is a little painful. I am glad that I saw you again love. Will I see you again?"

"After I am finished with this school," Alex told him, "I can wait and I'm sure you can too."

"I will try," Mason laughed, "but I cannot wait to see you again." He took Alex's hand in his and gave it a squeeze. Alex winced when he squeezed the hand that was written on. With a concerned look in his eyes, Mason looked from her and down at her hand. "Alex," he said, "what happened to your hand?"

_Shoot _Alex thought. _I should have kept it hidden_.

"She was accidentally using one of our Professor's quills and didn't realize that it was a special kind of quill," Hermione jumped in and lied for Alex.

Alex let out a sigh of relief as Mason gently lowered her hand and moved his away. "Yep, silly me," she agreed with a smile. "You should be going back home now. I have a feeling the full moon is going to come it."

"Yes I can tell," Mason winced. He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a key that transported him from his home and to the Dark Forest. He touched the air with the key and a puddle formed in the middle. Mason looked back at Alex one last time and jumped inside and the puddle disappeared.

Alex let out a sigh of relief when Mason had returned back home. Now there was no Draco, no werewolf, and no executions to worry about. She felt something tickling her hand and she saw that the engraved words were gradually disappearing from her flesh. Alex smiled at that. She turned back and looked at Hermione, "now all we do is head back right?"

"We have to wait until all of the events that happened at this time are finished," Hermione told her. She spotted a large rock and sat down.

Alex joined her. "Thanks for helping me save Mason."

"It's the least I can do," Hermione told her, "he really likes you doesn't he?"

Alex grinned as a shade of red made its way to her cheeks, "and I do too," she answered. "I'm sure going to miss him."

"Don't worry," Hermione told her, "the year will be over before you know it."

Alex nodded her head. Something gray caught her eyes and she looked down at the ground. In front of her was a gray rat and its nose twitched as it stared back at her with its black beady eyes. "Hey," Alex said as she got up from the rock and bent down to see the rat, "isn't that Ron's rat?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "and he blames Crookshanks for eating his rat."

"We should probably take him back," Alex said. She held her hand over to the rat but as she was about to take him in her hand, a huge force knocked her and Hermione to the ground. Alex's body fell to the left and Hermione's body landed to the right. Alex's head shot up from the ground but the mouse was nowhere to be seen. Hermione scurried to her feet to run towards Alex.

"Expelliarmus!" a male voice hissed as he pointed a wand at Hermione and the spell hit her.

Alex gasped when she saw Hermione's body landing to the ground with a violent thud. "Hermione!" she yelled. She jumped to her feet and held her wand out to the attacker. The black mist materialized into a human body that wore a black cloak and he was wearing a silver mask to cover his face.

"Expelliarmus," he said as the wand flew out of Alex's hand and landed to the ground. Before she could react, the person flew to the sky and disappeared into the distance. Seeing this as her chance, Alex abandoned her wand and ran towards Hermione.

"AHHH!" she screamed as the person flew towards her and took her with him.


End file.
